


The Rascal

by cindyfxx, LeniDan



Series: 校霸系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Violence, 合写文, 校园暴力, 校霸, 歧视性语言
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniDan/pseuds/LeniDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian才刚刚转到新学校，却已经惹上了大麻烦……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals

                                    

 

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步靠近，Sebastian的肩膀被重重拍了一下。

 

Sebastian对着眼前的女孩叹了气：“Margarite，拜托，放过我吧。”

 

女孩哼了一声，强搂着Sebastian的肩膀，像个好哥们那样。“就知道你要逃跑，Sebby。你答应我，要陪我去Downey的聚会。”

 

“我没有，你只是和我说有聚会。”Sebastian只想背着书包回家。

 

Margarita无视他的反对，眼睛泛光，“那可是Downey的聚会啊！在他的豪宅！你知道他吧，Sebby？他超级有钱的！想想聚会上的帅哥美女吧，还有酒水！”

 

Sebastian刚转校过来两个月，已经知道Downey这位学长在充分诠释什么是二世祖的同时，随随便便就让自己理工科的成绩保持在5.0。

 

“可是我并不认识他啊。”Sebastian圆圆的脸蛋鼓更大了。

 

Margarita一边推着他上了副驾驶座，一边说：“哦，别担心，Sebby。认识他的人不会超过5%，但他却邀请了我们，干嘛不去呢？想想那些免费的酒水吧！”

 

Sebastian低头系好安全带。Margarita那边还是空的，“Margarite？安全带。”

 

女孩做了个鬼脸，“Yes，Mum。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on，Sebby。试试这个。”Margarita把杯子凑到他嘴边。果味鸡尾酒，大概……可以喝吧。

 

其实，Sebastian更想吃杯沿上装饰用的樱桃。“Margarite，我真的不行。”

可女孩直接把杯沿塞到Sebastian的嘴上，Sebastian只好皱着眉头喝下。

 

口味还是甜丝丝的，带着一点点刺激。

 

“没那么糟。”Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，有些好奇了，“我还想要一杯。”

 

他连着喝了几杯，又塞了几块松饼在肚子里。到了这里只顾吃东西的人大概只有他一个人吧。他有些满足地拍拍自己圆滚滚的肚子。

 

Margarita拿着啤酒，挑眉，“Sebby，还有更好玩的。”随即，拉着Sebastian往人多的地方走去。

 

旋转闪烁的灯光里，男孩女孩，妆容艳丽的的脸，闪着兴奋。

 

Sebastian才意识到Margarita是要推他进舞池：“哦，别，Margarita，我不会这个。”他穿着廉价T恤和牛仔裤，和洗白的帆布鞋。舞池的人全都穿着鲜亮的衣服，精致的配饰。

 

“别这么说嘛，刚刚你也说不喜欢鸡尾酒的。放心，我会教你的。”

 

Sebastian想再说点什么，却感觉到肚子一阵难忍的痛。要不是Margarita还拉着他的胳膊，他可能要坐到地上了。

 

“Sebby？”

 

“我很抱歉，Margarita。我真的不能陪你跳舞，我想我可能吃坏东西了。”胃绞得比Margarita的卷发还热闹。

 

“Sebby，我扶你去卫生间。”Margarita开始后悔带着Sebastian来吃了些乱七八糟的东西了。

 

“哦，不，不用了。”Margarita应该好好享受聚会，而不是照顾他，“你去玩吧，我自己能找到洗手间。”Sebastian给她一个虚弱的微笑。

 

Sebastian协调全身肌肉，包括括约肌，试图像正常人一样走路。好在喝断片（手癌）的人挺多的，他挺入景的。只是该死的Downey学长啊，你的房子为什么那么大？！

 

他好不容易找到一个有卫生间的空房间，Sebastian的终于松了口气。

 

刚把浴室的门推开一条缝，他隐约听到了些动静。

 

天啊，他都看到什么了啊......

 

瓷砖墙壁上靠着一个男人，手紧抓着一个女人的乳房揉捏，正和她舌吻，女人的呻吟喘息，声音清晰可闻。而男人的另一只手正紧抓着跪在脚边男孩的金发，用力扯动，动作猛烈的让人怀疑他是不是会拽下男孩的些许头发。那男孩嘴里含着他的阴茎，随着每一下拉扯模糊地呻吟，并卖力地前后移动头颅，像在配合着男人拉扯的动作，讨好男人，任由阴茎在他嘴里进出。

 

男孩的呜咽，女人的呻吟，体液交换的水声，浪潮一样荷尔蒙，朝Sebastian迎面扑来。

 

Sebastian站在原地，目瞪口呆。他知道自己应该转身回避，赶快逃走，可眼睛却自顾自死死黏在那个男人身上。

 

那人硬朗的下颌带着黑色的胡茬。被撩起来的衣服下是结实的腹肌，性感的形状，让Sebastian控制不住地舔了舔嘴唇。还有那条手臂，随着每一次拉扯头发的动作而紧绷，凸起血管……

 

Sebastian又控制不住地舔了下嘴唇。

 

突然，那人转过头，蓝眼像刀子一样切向他。

 

Sebastian惊得原地一跳，转身想跑，却碰到了地上散落的啤酒瓶......

 

“你他妈在干什么！？”女人尖叫，手还搭在那人的胸肌上。

 

在惊慌逃走中，Sebastian只来得及看清了男人的眼睛。

 

那是Sebastian见过最蓝最蓝的海……

 

* * *

 

 

“Sebby！”Sebastian的肩膀又被重重拍了一下，“我还以为你迷路了呢。”

 

“Margarita，”Sebastian松一口气，“你玩的怎么样？”

 

“还不错，”Margarita挑了挑眉，“不过，因为担心你这个家伙，我只跳了几下就来找你了。怎么样，你那‘问题’解决好了吗？”

 

Sebastian含糊地点头，双眼左顾右盼，脑海里全是刚才卫生间里的景象。“我很抱歉让你为我担心了。我想我真该回去了。”

 

Sebastian还记得男人如刀锋的眼神，他比任何人都熟知该如何避开麻烦和麻烦人物。

 

Margarita大笑起来，捏捏Sebastian的脸蛋。“没关系。需要我送你吗？”

 

“不、不用了。我可以坐公交车回去。倒是你，你要是喝多了怎么回去。”

 

“我可是来自战斗民族，别小瞧我。”Margarita晃晃手里冒泡的啤酒，一口灌下，一抹嘴，“Sebby，这夜，才刚刚开始。我才不要像你一样担心马车变成南瓜，赶在十二点之前匆匆逃走。”

 

看着女孩自信的背影，Sebastian忽然感觉自己的担心是不是有些多余？同时也庆幸聚会对Margarita的吸引更大。

 

回家的路上，公交车里的健身房广告吸引了他的注意，健美的男性躯体占据了绝大部分版面。可它似乎远远不及那个男人身体的魅力。Sebastian觉得，如果让那男人的来拍Gucci香水广告，肯定会性感上一万倍。 **哦，Sebastian Stan，你都在想些什么啊？你疯了吗！快醒醒吧！** Sebastian揉揉太阳穴，叹了气。

 

第二天临上课前，Margarita坐到他身边，他接过女孩的书包，咧开嘴，“新式妆容？我以为你不会来。”

 

“你学坏了，Sebby。”女孩瞪了他一眼，随即趴在桌明目张胆地睡起觉来。

 

教室突然安静下来，Sebastian却浑然不觉，还在争分夺秒把字往Margarita的作业本上排，等他意识到这种诡异的寂静时，立刻把本子合上，塞到课桌里，并低下头，希望老师没发现他的小动作。

 

但并没有任何老师的声音。

 

他疑惑地抬起来头。

 

教室门口站着一个男人，一手勾着外套挂在肩膀上，目光锁定在Sebastian身上，眉宇间挤出两道深沟。

 

Sebastian不自觉地咽下口水，男人的视线立刻抓向他的喉咙。Sebastian突然感觉腿软了，尽管他就坐在椅子上。可是他却像着了魔一样，就是没办法移开视线，连呼吸都哽住了。

 

Chris又瞪了他一分钟，就在Sebastian以为对方要走上前来对他怎么样的时候，却转身离开了。

 

“大概是谁又惹了Chris Evans吧。”看样子Margarita是醒了，正抓挠她那头松散的卷发。

 

“Chris Evans？”

 

Margarita一愣， “天啊，我竟然忘了跟你说过这个！Chris Evans，他和其他的欺负会你的混球可不一样。那些混蛋最多就是嘲讽你、拿你的东西、使坏让你摔跤。可你要是惹上Evans，他会让你知道叫‘打死不偿命’。和他打架的人没有一个不被送医院的。”

 

Sebastian的眼睛瞪的滚圆：“如果是你说是真的，他应该早就被退学了吧？”

 

Margarita哼了一声。“这学校是他老爸开的，据说他爸只要求他混到高中毕业。那些被他揍过的倒霉蛋都只能拿钱了事。”

 

Margarita的脸上突然浮起暧昧的笑，她说：“虽然Evans是个大混蛋，不过他长得帅，啧啧，看看那身肌肉和那张脸，不知有多少人情愿往他身上贴。”

 

她神神秘秘地凑到Sebastian的耳边，说：“听说他男女通吃。”

 

Sebastian耳根立刻泛红，在Margarita咯咯的笑声中，把作业本推到她桌子上。“剩下的你自己抄。”

 

* * *

 

 

之后，不管出于什么原因，Chris并没有真的找上Sebastian，似乎是放过他了。

 

而，Sebastian也尽量按着Margarita的话，避开Chris Evans。

 

但世上的事总会事与愿违。

 

Chris有时会坐在教室的最后面，有时会带着他的‘朋友们’堵在校门口。

 

无一例外，Sebastian永远避不开他犀利的目光。

 

还有一次，Sebastian看到Chris在抽烟，手臂里搂着一个画着眼线的男孩。男孩像八脚鱼一样挂在他身上，嘴唇像吸盘一样贴在他的脖子上。Chris慢慢吐着烟圈，目光却像把刀一样射到Sebastian身上，让Sebastian觉得自己就像被蛇盯上的青蛙。

 

Sebastian强忍住转身就跑的冲动，用一种下巴顶着锁骨的可笑姿势笨拙地走开。

 

如果他再这样瞪他，Sebastian可能会忍不住跑到Chris面前，大喊 **‘你还是打我一顿好了，别这样瞪着我了！’**

 

Sebastian会这样想，是因为他烦躁到了极点。半个多月来，他每天接受Chris的“瞪视洗礼”，他相信任何人都会崩溃的。

 

而现在，祸不单行——他的书包不见了。很显然又是被人故意拿走了。

 

他并没有做错任何事，只是带着罗马尼亚口音，还有点婴儿肥，并戴着被他们称作“爷爷奶奶都不会戴”的眼镜。却总是成为被欺负的对象。他不想让在另一个城镇辛苦工作的妈妈担心，所以才一直默默忍耐那些恶棍的脏话和恶作剧。

 

所以，此刻，他不得不在拿着扫把在垃圾堆里翻找自己的书包，因为那个藏起了他书包的混蛋“好心”的用粉笔在他桌上留下“ **我只是让你的垃圾书包回归垃圾堆** ”的提示。

 

不过，好在这里很少有人来，他不必在忍受异味和别人异样的眼光。

 

在这些恶心气味把Sebastian弄到呕吐之前，他终于找到了自己的书包。虽然书包上沾上了点污物，还有散发着让Sebastian皱眉的气味，但只要拿回去洗洗，应该就没问题了。

 

他拎起书包刚要走，却听到些奇怪的动静。

 

好像是痛苦的呻吟声，他顺着声音走近，看到......

 

是Chris Evans。

 

他背对着Sebastian的方向，Sebastian看不到他的脸，只能看到他掐着一个人的脖子，把那人抵在墙上，那人的衣服上沾着灰尘和血迹，双脚几乎离地，双手抓着Chris的手腕，试图挣扎，满脸血污，嘴巴像离开水的金鱼一样一张一合，眼睛满是恐惧。

 

Chris的拳头抬起来，砸下去，那人的脸瞬间被打得歪向一侧。Sebastian全身一哆嗦。

 

紧接着，第二拳、第三拳.....一拳拳砸下去。血从那人的鼻子和还有从牙缝里迸出来，顺着着下巴往下滴。

 

不知打了多少拳后，Chris突然退后两步，抬腿猛地踹向对方的腹部。那人闷哼一声，像死尸一样倒地上，不能动弹。

 

Chris上前一步，说“是这只手吗？”。

 

并没等对方回答，黑色的靴子踩在了对方的一只手上。

 

靴底碾过骨头的声音，让Sebastian想起了自己在树林里踩过的枯木枝。紧随其后的惨叫吗，惊得Sebastian后脖颈上的汗毛都倒立了起来。

 

他控制不住的惊叫一声。

 

蓝眼如刀，划开空气，切向呆立的Sebastian。

Chris的眼里盛满野兽的血腥，脚还在踏在那人的手上，用力碾动。

 

控制不住涌出的泪意，Sebastian颤抖着双手抓紧书包。

 

转身，用尽全身的力气的奔跑。

 

他不要呆在这里，他要回家。


	2. Haunted

Margarita牵着他的手，将他代入舞池。

电音劲爆，灯光迷离。

Sebastian搂着Margarita转啊、转啊、转啊，感觉前所未有的自由与舒畅，就像全身的毛孔都打开了一样。

突然，Margarita不见了。

灯光、音乐也都变得遥远而缥缈，原本扭动起舞的男女们，糅合了醉人的酒精，全变成了模糊的色块。

这些色块在Sebastian四周融化，流淌，最终交融在一起。

溶出了一片无边无际的漆黑与死寂。

死寂中，Sebastian想喊，嗓子里却像被堵了棉花一般，无法发出一丁点声音。

就在他急得满头大汗时，突然，黑暗里隐约出现了一点点光。

Sebastian连忙向光线的方向跑去。

不知跑来多久，Sebastian终于跑到了光源处。他发现，那点光是由从一扇门的门缝里透出来的。

Sebastian伸手想推开门，却又突然感觉自己知道这扇门里是什么。

他想逃离这片黑暗，可不止为何又不敢去推门。

最后，逃离黑暗的渴望，战胜了恐惧，他颤抖着手，轻轻将门推开一道缝隙，向门内窥视……

门内，白色的空间内，充足的光线里，Chris的手抓着女人白皙的乳房在揉捏。女人半张红唇，吐出暧昧的呻吟。而他的另一只手扯着跪在脚边男孩的棕发，动作猛烈，青筋凸起。棕发男孩前后摆动头颅，卖力地吮吸Chris的阴茎，随着头发的每一下拉扯，发出模糊地呻吟，任由粗长的阴茎在他双唇间进出。

此时，Chris用力一扯男孩的头发，将男孩的脸扯离他的阴茎，在那张脸上射上一道道白浊……

Sebastian目瞪口呆，因为那张沾满了精液的脸是他的！

突然， Sebastian自己就跪在Chris身前，正被抓着头发，脸上沾满精液，鼻子也塞满了腥味，正抬头看着Chris。

Chris正低头打量着他，蓝眼血腥。

缓缓地，缓缓地，Chris勾起一边的嘴角，露出一道诡异的笑容。

和一口惨白的獠牙……

 

“啊！”Sebastian大叫一声，跳起来，掀翻了椅子腿与地面磨蹭，发出尖锐的噪音。

全班所有同学——包括的老师——都转头看向他。

他意识到自己只是做了个梦， **没错，是梦，还是噩梦** ！并且还在数学课上公然睡觉……

果然，有些人开始窃窃私语，而有些人则已经露出了幸灾乐祸的表情。

 

“我很抱歉，Mrs. Lewis。”Sebastian尴尬地站在原地，脸颊上带着睡觉时压出的红印，耳朵烧得滚烫，手脚不知道该往什么地方摆放。

 

“坐下，Mr. Stan。只要别再睡着了。”

 

Sebastian连忙摆好椅子坐下，然后立刻把书立起来，藏起自己一定通红了的脸，暗自咒骂Chris Evans是大淫虫，并发誓以后再也不熬夜看什么哥特恐怖片了……

 

 

* * *

 

 

下了课，Margarita陪着他一起往停车场走， “你刚刚梦到什么了，叫的那么大声？”。

 

“记不起了。”自已被射得满脸精液的画面再次在出现在脑海里， Sebastian悄悄红了耳根，在心里尖叫着： **绝对不能让任何人知道！**

 

Margarita眯起眼：“你脸红什么？你最近不止容易脸红，还喜欢发呆、走神。”

 

Sebastian不敢看向她，怕被追问，只能深深地埋下头，试图自欺欺人Margarita也许会放过他。

 

Margarita并没追问，突然拉住Sebastian的手臂，低声说，“看那边。”

 

Sebastian抬起头，沿着Margarita所指的方向看去，结果看到的景象让他只想拉起Margarita躲到某辆汽车后面去。

 

Chris Evans也在停车场里，身边的照例带着一个漂亮的金发男孩，那男孩似乎跟不上Chris的步伐，就像一个累赘的行李袋，滑稽地Chris的手臂里。而他们身后照例也跟Chris的‘朋友们’。

 

Chris走到一辆黑色机车跟前，Sebastian敢打赌那铮亮的车身上一定都清晰地倒映出了Chris冷酷凶恶的脸。

 

男孩抬腿，似乎想跨上机车后座，却被Chris 一把抓住衣领，一把推开，男孩踉跄一步，差点没跌倒。

而Chris连头都没回，长腿跨上机车，在在排气管的咆哮声中，呼啸而去。

 

那男孩还愣在原地，其中一个‘朋友’走过去，拍他的屁股，男孩立刻转过身瞪他，那人说了什么。男孩皱起脸，似乎在嫌弃什么，那人无所谓地耸耸肩走开，跨上自己的机车，男孩撇撇嘴，上了他的车。

 

一群人在Sebastian和Margarita的注视中，像地狱的蝙蝠一样，冲出了停车场。

 

爬进了他们自己的小车里，Margarita 突然说：“英俊加富有真是能让人奋不顾身啊。”

 

“什么？”Margarita又忘了系安全带，Sebastian急忙提醒道：“Margarita，安全带！”

 

Margarita翻了个白眼，“Sebby，不要循规蹈矩得像个老处女！我是说Chris Evans。上周他把某人的手弄骨折了，对待自己的男友那么粗暴，却还有那么多的男男女女对着他流口水。”

 

冰冷的蓝眼。靴底下的手指。尖叫。

 

Sebastian的嗓子像被棉花堵住了，再也说不出话了。

 

* * *

 

 

自从Sebastian经历过一次1500米长跑后，他就非常讨厌体育课。

 

他会累的喘不上气，眼镜也会因为出汗而下滑。如何进行对抗性的游戏，尤其容易被推搡，那些混蛋更有 ‘正当’理由欺负自己了。

 

他都已经躲到一边了，离球远远的。可Randy还用肩膀撞他，故意伸脚把他绊倒。他趴在地上，疼痛的除了膝盖，还有自尊。可那个罪魁祸首正抱着球俯视着他，嬉笑着：“嘿，胖子Stan。一身肥肉的就不要跟着我们打篮球，看，你多碍事，每次还得劳烦我把你推开。”，另外几个人也不打球了，指着他嘲笑说他肯定摸不到自己的脚尖。

 

那笑声跟乌鸦叫一样难听，围着Sebastian头顶盘旋，唱着不成调的歌。

 

他没做错任何事，都已经躲远了，这群人就是不肯放过他。

 

Sebastian猛捶了一下地面，“Randy，你这个……”，他心中的火焰正要要喷发，

 

却在这时，从人群中中瞄到Chris？！

 

Sebastian当场傻了眼，眼镜腿挂在一只耳朵上，趴在地上不知如何是好。

 

此时，Chris已经看见了他，嘴巴绷成一条线，正往这边过来。

 

Sebastian觉得自己又变成了一只被蛇盯上的青蛙，一动不动能动，只能趴在那里发傻。

 

可，等那条名叫Chris Evans的眼镜蛇过来，自己会被生吞活剥掉的！

 

Sebastian就像一只搁浅在海滩上的胖鲸鱼，拼命挣扎起来，可他的脚踝不给力，劣质球鞋不防滑，膝盖磕在地上，又撞疼了，眼镜脱离了耳朵，他连忙去抓。

 

眼看着Chris就要到跟前了，Sebastian感觉自己的呼吸都困难了。他把眼镜捡起来胡乱戴上，连滚带爬，在Chris面前逃走，过程中都不敢回头看一眼，就怕对方追上来。

 

他忍着Chris的瞪视和跟老师‘解释’说自己膝盖摔疼了，请求并允许他坐在一边休息。

 

解释的过程中，Sebastian相信，如果Chris有超人的镭射视线，他的眼神大概已经在他的身上烧出个大洞来了。

 

他躲到人群后的角落里，Chris似乎也瞪够了他，开始下场打球。可，不管谁拿到球，Chris都会去抢，然后横冲直撞的运到篮下，扣进篮框。丝毫不顾过程中跟多少人发生了肢体冲突。

 

Chris站在球场上，不像在打球，简直像在斗殴。抓住，推搡，抢夺。毫不留情。

 

 **很多人想往Chris身上贴呢** 。

 

Sebastian脑海里回荡起Margarita说过的那句话。

 

 

* * *

 

 

只有Chris一个人在不停进球，其他人也开始藐视规则，用肩膀、手肘和背硬撞，球死死扣在手里也不松开。

 

Sebastian庆幸自己退的早，否则一定死得很难看，他都能想象出来自己趴在地上被踩成地毯装的样子。

 

而体育老师开始皱眉。

 

果不其然，没过多久，Chris就又把一个人撞倒，但这次，往那人脸上招呼过去的不只是篮球，还有拳头。

 

老师赶紧跑过去拉开两人，Chris也没再继续。不过，比起其他人的惨状，这个挨揍的家伙只能算轻伤，就是鼻子被打出了血，牙齿掉了一颗，糊了一嘴血而已。

 

虽然Chris没再继续动手，可拳头却依然紧握，盯着那个人。

 

然后，忽然转过头，视线锁到Sebastian身上。

 

Sebastian感觉背脊一凉，哆嗦了一下，突然想起了那个梦，紧跟着全身地开始发烫，最后连脸都烧了起来后，连忙低下头。

 

**这、这……这** **太可怕了！**

 

Sebastian数着脚边并不存在的蚂蚁，不敢抬头对上Chris的眼睛。他必须马上想办法回更衣室换衣服回家。

 

 

* * *

 

 

然而，今天的Sebastian注定是不幸的。因为他刚把东西塞进包里，那群人也进了更衣室。

 

一个人还在嘀咕，“Randy那傻瓜，为什么非要去抢球，去招惹Evans？”

 

“Stan那个窝囊废可就聪明多了，看见Chris就连滚带爬地逃走了，就像一颗滚动的球。哈哈哈哈。”另一个人完全没收敛音量。

 

Sebastian紧瞪着柜门，却没有出声反驳。

 

他也不想像个懦夫一样逃跑。可如果他不逃，被推倒在地的就会是他。Chris会把他按在地上，骑在他身上，用戾气的眼睛瞪着他，一手抓着他的头发，一手握住他的下巴，强迫他张开……

 

“看什么呢，小娘炮？”一个发色绿的扎眼的人问。

 

Chris的脸还没从Sebastian脑海里消失，所以感觉就像突然被人抓到了他在偷窥什么一样，Sebastian的脸变得通红。

 

绿毛尖锐的笑传来：“哈哈哈，Bob。这小娘炮在偷看你换衣服！”

 

名叫Bob的男孩就站在Sebastian正对面的方向上。“Fuck，太恶心了！”他的嘴巴怪异的扭曲着，把脱下的衣服立刻套回去。

 

“我没有！”Sebastian转头瞪着绿毛。虽然Sebastian是个gay。但，Bob的身材糟糕透了，脸也不是Sebastian喜欢的类型，更别说他讨人厌的性格，Sebastian喜欢那种……

 

绿毛笑的更起劲，“哈哈哈哈，这小基佬没种，不敢认。”

 

更衣室里其他人也跟着起哄，瞬间，更衣室里充满了 ‘娘炮’、‘基佬’、‘窝囊废’的嘲笑和口哨声。

 

捏着柜门的手指关节发了白，Sebastian紧咬着牙，突然瞥见柜子里的肥皂，抓起来用力朝绿毛砸过去。“闭嘴！”

 

绿毛本能一歪头，肥皂从他的头侧飞了过去。

 

在众人的嘲笑声与口哨声中，那块肥皂继续它的飞行轨迹被一幅坚实的胸膛所阻断。

 

肥皂砸在那人的胸口上，弹开，在地上滚了一圈又一圈，最终停在了墙边。

 

房间里突然死一样的寂静。

 

绿毛最先打破沉默，指着Sebastian，“是他，Evans。是Stan扔的！”

 

 **Chris Evans** 和 **我死定了！** 这两个念头塞满Sebastian的脑袋，侵占了所有的空间，Sebastian觉得头晕目眩，瞬间失去了语言能力。

 

Chris迈出一步，又一步。脸比锅底还黑，两眼瞪着Sebastian。

 

Sebastian惊恐地看着Chris，张嘴想道歉，可却感觉像是被什么钳住了喉咙和肺部，嘴巴发干，只能拼命吞口水。

 

他的视野被Chris占据，站在原地一动不能动，就像一条被蛇盯上的青蛙。

 

“滚出去。”Chris声音就像火场灰烬下闷烧的火。

 

Sebastian也想逃，可双腿已经不听身体的指挥，只能眼睁睁地看着Chris不断朝他靠近。

 

一直乒乒乓乓过后，更衣室只剩下他们两个人。整个房间一片死寂，Sebastian心跳如雷，呼吸困难。

 

“对、对不起……我……不是故意的”。喉头艰难的蠕动挤出几个字，滚烫的泪滴在眼睛里开始刺痛。

 

Chris置若罔闻，缓慢逼近的脚步把Sebastian的神经绞的更紧。

 

Sebastian瞪大眼睛，泪水流出来。“求、求你.…….”。

 

休息室只有他的结巴的祈求和如雷的心跳。

 

他的双脚不能动了，膝盖在发软，身体靠着置物柜才不没有倒地。

 

Chris侵入Sebastian私人空间，逆着灯光，在Sebastian模糊的视线里，Chris像一个模糊不清的巨大阴影。

 

突然，Chris的手钳住Sebastian的下颌，Sebastian的后脑勺重重磕在柜子上。

 

Sebastian痛得一哆嗦，两只手握住Chris的手腕，想扯开，却更让那些粗硬的手指深陷进皮肤里。

 

Chris呼吸粗重，牙关紧咬，下巴上的肌肉都在抽动，就好像正准备一口咬断Sebastian的气管。

 

另一只手抬起，紧握的指关节嘎吱作响，因用力过猛而泛白，臂肌愤起。

 

Sebastian瞪大的双眼，视线在Chris的拳头和脸之间飞转。

 

他还记得那个是被Chris抵在墙上的人有多惨，记得那些扭曲的手指。还有那声尖叫。Sebastian全身的都在颤抖。

 

更多的眼泪溢出眼眶，留下脸颊，甚至弄湿了Chris的手指。

 

Chris紧皱着眉头，眯着双眼，悬在空中的拳头在颤动。

 

眼看着拳头冲下来，Sebastian闭上双眼，咬住嘴唇。

 

**他要被打死，血和牙齿会吐一地，最后会像那个人一样躺在地上被踩碎手指。**

 

突然，拳风扫过Sebastian的脸颊，耳边的铁皮柜传来一身巨响。Sebastian惊恐地睁开眼。

 

Chris的拳头砸凹了Sebastian头边的柜门。

 

Sebastian惊恐地看着他，瞪大着双眼，感觉嘴里像堵着棉花一样，所以他下意识地舔了下嘴唇。

 

然后，Chris就像饿了三天的狼一样扑向Sebastian。

 

Sebastian嘴巴被Chris的嘴唇堵住，厚舌撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿，强行闯入他的口腔。

 

Chris强吻了他！这比Chris揍死他还让人难以置信！

 

他想说‘不’，嘴巴被堵着，都变成了‘呜呜’。Sebastian拉扯着Chris的T恤，用力推打在Chris的肩膀，甚至大胆地去拽了Chris的头发！

 

可是，下巴还是被那些粗硬的手指牢牢的扣住。

 

Chris把他压的更紧。Sebastian开始感觉缺氧，头有些眩晕，脚在发软，感觉全身开始发热，模糊地感觉到Chris的阴茎硬了，隔着衣料顶着他的小腹。抓着他下颚的手松开，握住了他的后脖颈，将他的头更加压向Chris，锋利的牙齿划过他的下唇，厚实的舌头在他的口腔里翻搅，磨蹭过他的舌头，口腔内壁和上颚。一只手伸进他的衣下摆里，粗糙的手指抚摸过他腰部上的皮肉，慢慢向上，抚摸过他的胸膛，擦过他的一只乳头，然后又向下而去……Sebastian感觉自己就要窒息了。

 

Sebastian恍惚间又记起了那个梦。

 

**Chris** **的阴茎插在他嘴里，撑开他的嘴唇，阴茎顶端戳进喉咙深处。他感觉窒息。喉咙里的肌肉收紧。口腔无法吞咽，唾沫顺着嘴角流下，混合着白浊的精液……**

 

此刻，Chris已经放过了他的嘴，正一手抓着他的腰，一手抓着他的后脖颈，啃咬他的下颚和脖子。 Sebastian感觉全身燥热，嘴唇发干，鼻尖充斥着勃发的性欲与Chris的体味。整个身体在Chris的禁锢下难耐扭动，隔着衣物彼此磨蹭。他甚至感觉到自己的乳头都硬了，正不知羞耻地朝Chris挺立起来。Chris的身体就像包着绒布的铁块，磨蹭过他的皮肤产出的热辣刺痛，Sebastian的每一道肌肉都在颤动，火焰在血管里流窜，他贴紧Chris的身体，摆动着腰胯。 **他要……他要……** 。

 

突然，Chris松开他。Sebastian的脚快站不住了，倒在Chris的身上喘着粗气，才意识到自己的手臂正攀在Chri的脖子。

 

燥热还没平复，他的心脏还在胸膛里疯狂跃动。他想捂住脸，想拔腿就跑，想放声大哭，他不知道该如何是好。

 

Chris圈着他的腰，一手握住他的手腕，以一种温和的方式从他的肩上拉下来，随后握住他的下巴，轻轻抬起，用拇指擦过他的脸颊。Sebastian连呼吸都停住了，呆呆看着Chris给他擦去脸颊上半干的泪水。

 

Chris的胸膛深深起伏，呼吸平稳，正垂着眼看Sebastian。眼里的蓝不再汹涌，只剩一汪碧波。

 

片刻后，Chris放开他，用力抚平Sebastian衣服上的褶皱，然后弯身捡起他的书包，拉起Sebastian手腕朝门外走去，过程中没有再说一句话。

 

Sebastian呆呆的任他拉着手往前走，身体似乎还没有从肾上腺素的激荡中恢复，整个人都软绵绵的，脑袋里模糊地想着： **Chris** **要……带他去哪里？**

 

他们走进了学校的停车场，Sebastian被领到了Chris的机车边，瞪着黑色的车身上自己的倒影，Sebastian依旧有些眩晕。 **Chris** **要……干什么？**

 

一个头盔塞进Sebastian手里，他傻傻的看着那个头盔，不明所以，只能抬起头，茫然又尴尬。

 

 “上车。”Chris说

 

Sebastian一愣，更加迷惑了，“我......”。

 

Chris皱起眉，眯起眼。

 

Sebastian连忙将那个头盔套在头上，不顾自己可怜的运动神经，胡乱踩着不知道是气缸还是什么东西，笨拙地爬上了那辆酷炫的黑色机车的后座。

 

车身沉了沉，Chris也跨上了机车，瞬间他的身体再次连同他的体温，一起闯进了Sebastian的私人空间里。

 

就在Sebastian不知所措，手不知道该往哪里放的时候，Chris突然抓住他的手，绕过他的腰，压在他的小腹上。“抱紧我。”

 

Sebastian整个人被强迫贴上Chris的背上，手指被只不久前还在他身上抚摸过的手抓住，隔着一层棉布料压在结实的腹肌上，手臂僵硬地圈住Chris的腰。

 

在确认Sebastian坐好后，Chris发动机车，与风一起，呼啸而去。

 

一路之上，Sebastian心惊胆战的看着Chris超过一辆一辆轿车，在车缝间穿行，每一次暂停与摇摆，他们的身体都会相互摩擦。

 

机车穿过闹市，沿途的风景越来越熟悉。最后，机车开进他所居住的街区，他才意识到Chris是要送他回家。

 

Sebastian的手臂放松了。

 

车停在Sebastian的房子前面，Sebastian松开被风吹得有些僵硬的手指，虽然有点眩晕和恶心，双脚踏着土地的感觉终于让他不再感觉像一只飘摇的风筝了。

 

 Chris握住他的手肘，扶稳他。

 

“呃……谢、谢谢。”Sebastian呆呆地说道。

 

Chris没有放开他的手臂，而是将他拉近，看着他，又抬起另一只手摸了下他的脸颊。

 

然后，放开他的手臂，转头发动机车，沿着寂静的街道，呼啸而去，消失在暮色中。

 

留一个人Sebastian呆立在原地，再次心跳如雷。

 

  


	3. What Makes You Different

Sebastian戴上眼镜，出门前又对着镜子端详起自己的脸，还是圆鼓鼓的，没什么改变。

 

公交车上，Sebastian打量着每一个青少年，他们或苗条或结实。他将脸转向车窗，可车窗却反射出他模糊的脸车窗反射出他模糊的脸，可笑的黑框眼镜，堆叠的下巴，他发现那些混球说的对，他真的有些胖，而Chris的男友是个漂亮的金发男孩，有精灵般纤细的腰身。Chris......Chris大概是疯了才会吻自己，或者他又做梦了。

 

餐厅里那个递给他餐盘的女服务生震惊又不解的看着他，好像在说，“这个胖子怎么只吃这么点？”，他的餐盘上只有夹着破生菜叶子的三明治和小杯牛奶。现在改善体重不行吗？

 

就在Sebastian正准备在角落里消化自己的愤怒时，一只手拽住了他的手臂，力道大到拽得他向后一趔。

 

**又是那些烦人的讨厌鬼！**

 

Sebastian本来就烦躁心情突然被这一下拉扯放大。他也不在乎是谁了， **反正是逃不过要被欺负** **！** 他向后用力一甩手臂，还能感受到自己手臂上肥肉震动的余波—— **又一个肥胖的铁证** ——这让他的心情坏到了极点！

 

Sebastian将手里的餐盘用力往桌上一‘放’，牛奶翻倒。他猛然转过身，正要张开嘴咒骂：“你……”

 

他的咒骂还没到达舌尖，就被扼死在了喉咙里。

 

被他眼前的人。

 

Chris Evans 正面无表情地瞪着他，眉头皱起，下巴上的肌肉在抽动了一下。

 

Sebastian抬着要去指责对方手指，就像一条离了水的鱼一样站在原地，大张着嘴巴拼命喘气。

 

Chris看了眼指向他的那根胖乎乎的手指。那根胖手指抖了一下。

 

Chris从那根手指上抬起视线，海一样的眼睛看向他的眼睛。那片海里泛起了细微的波浪，让Sebastian突然想起，昨天他们还在更衣室里缠得像两根面条一样接吻，亲得难舍难分，自己还被他摸了……

 

Sebastian突然感觉到自己的脸在烧，耳根和包子都在发烫，他敢打赌，自己现在肯定胸口都红了，因为他全身都在发热。他害怕自己那根胖手指再不收回来，肯定也要在众目睽睽之下红了，就连忙收回手指，低下头，转身胡乱端起餐盘，一边在心里狠狠咒骂着‘Chris是个喜怒无常的大混蛋！Chris是个欺负自己的男友大恶霸！Chris是个强吻Sebastian的大恶……’，一边转身想赶快逃跑。

 

就在他经过Chris身边时，突然有东西绊了他的脚。托盘飞出去，他的脸结结实实的磕在地上，脸颊上的剧痛让他的视野发白。

 

四周突然安静下来，不锈钢餐盘摔在地板上发出的刺耳撞击声还在回荡。

 

他艰难地撑起身体。

 

所有人的人都停下了活动，都看向了他。

 

端着餐盘的人停下了，正看着他。走到门口的人停住脚步，转头看向他。正在吃东西的人，举着叉子张嘴，再也正在看着他。

 

所有人都在看他摔在地上，磕破嘴唇蠢样子。

 

Sebastian转过头，怒视着那个绊倒他的罪魁祸首，对方正一脸得意地看着自己的‘杰作’。他突然觉得喉咙却泛起了酸涩，瞪大的眼睛有了刺痛的泪意。那个人是Chris的 ‘朋友’之一。

 

“死胖子，你想往哪跑，你这……个……”

 

可他的话，还有Sebastian刚从心里冒到气管里的委屈一起被截断。

 

Chris Evans转身抓住那个人的领口，那个人还在试图解释：“嘿，Chris，你听我说......啊！”，却被一拳打在脸上，被揍倒在地。

 

女孩们发出尖叫，人们都惊呆了。

 

可是还没有完。Chris又从地上抓起对方，掐住攥住衣领，一拳一拳打在他脸上，空气里回荡着全都击打皮肉发出的可怕动静。那个人四如同溺水一样，双腿乱踢，双手拼命挡住头脸，试图雨点一样的拳头，发出的惨叫声让Sebastian全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

Sebastian还趴在地上，无法消化眼前发生的这一幕，只能呆呆地看着。。

 

看着Chris肩背上的肌肉因为挥拳的动作的牵引，在单薄的布料下起伏流动，隆起放松，肌充满了暴力与荷尔蒙。

 

Sebastian似乎忘记了自己脸颊上的疼痛了，只是感觉喉咙发干，舌头发麻。他控制不住地舔了下嘴唇。

 

“Evans！够了！住手！”一个穿西装的人小跑过来，一同跑过来的两个警卫拉住Chris的胳膊，却被Chris狠狠甩开。Chris直起身，胸膛起伏，微喘地看着摊在地上的家伙。西装男人查看了下地上的人，随即把目光转向他。

 

这时一个女教师走过来，温和的对Sebastian说：“你得跟我去一趟医务室，孩子。”

 

Sebastian此时才意识到自己鼻子还在流着血。

 

女教师拉起他的手，走向出口时，Sebastian偷偷回头看了一眼身后。穿西装的男人在跟Chris着什么， Chris手插在裤子口袋里，皱着眉，一直看着别处的眼睛突然看向Sebastian。Sebastian连忙转回头，缩起肩膀，快步跟上女老师的步伐，脖颈却在发热。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

校医给他止了血，又在他的鼻孔里塞上了卫生棉，附赠一个‘真可怜’的眼神，就开始打发他走，他看见Flappy Bird还暂停在医生的电脑上。

 

Sebastian低着头，提着书包往教室走。他肯定迟到了。肚子在咕咕叫，可他不想吃东西，没有一点胃口。

 

Sebastian出现在教室门口时，每个人都盯着他看，有的张大嘴巴，有的窃窃私语，好像他是什么外星生物一样。

 

他撇撇嘴，解释道：“我很抱歉，先生，如你所见，我摔破了鼻子，去了医务室，所以迟到了。”

 

“好吧，Stan，坐下吧。”

 

他慢吞吞地走到自己的座位边，那些视线就好像要把他烧穿了一样，就连Margarita的眼睛里都清清楚楚地写着， ** _What’s going on_** ** _，_** ** _Stan_** ** _？_**

****

果然，Sebastian刚坐下，掏出书本， Margarita的纸条就被传递到了他的眼前：

 

**早上在餐厅发生了什么？**

****

**我摔倒了。** Sebastian眼睛盯着黑板。

 

 **别装傻，你是被绊倒的，Evans还打了那个绊倒你的人。** Margarita潦草的字迹躺在纸条上。

 

Sebastian瞪着纸条上的‘Evans’。 **都是因为他！** 没有他，自己根本不会摔倒，不会大庭广众下出尽洋相。自己的鼻子现在还堵住棉花，hurt as hell！

 

Sebastian没有往纸上写字惹急了女孩，女孩偷偷掐住Sebastian的大腿，眼睛瞪着他。

 

Sebastian忍着疼，目视前方。 **死心吧，我什么都不会告诉你！**

\---------------------------------------------------

****

与Margarita的‘追问’相比，下课后才是场灾难。三三两两的人聚在一起，低声耳语，时不时看向他，指指点点。还有他不认识的人趴在窗户上，像伸长脖子的鸭子一样往教师里张望。

 

好奇已经是最友善的等级，他接受最多的是不可思议又带着鄙视的白眼。

 

他所能做的只有将头深深地埋下去，装出用心学习的样子，木然地看着书上的某个字母。

 

Sebastian除了坐在座位哪里也不想去。因为他知道走廊上也有人在好奇的徘徊。他实在忍不住了，穿过走廊去洗手间。一路上，‘死胖子’、‘蠢货’、‘Evans’、‘摔倒’这样的字眼，不停地扎进他的耳朵里。

 

Sebastian攥紧了拳头，眼睛发烫， **都是Chris Evans的错！** 自己本来就因为胖了一点而被被欺负，现在还成了全校学校的笑柄——人人都知道了学校里有一个叫Sebastian Stan的罗马尼亚蠢胖子。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

煎熬一上午终于过去了。但一想到还要再被人这样围观一下午……Sebastian就气的发抖！

 

他抓起书包，溜上一条人少的路线，偷偷地，准备溜出学校，逃回家里去，爬上床，躲进被子里去‘舔舔’自己受伤的脸颊和自尊……

 

突然，他感觉背后有人，下意识地回头一看......

 

 **_Chris_ ** **_·Fucking_ ** **_·Evans_! **

 

他当场感觉膝盖发软，踉跄两步，差点摔倒，转身就想跑。

 

现在他最不想遇到的人就是Chris Evans——这个总让他陷入麻烦人！他只想回家去安静一会！

 

可是他刚抬起腿要跑，被人拽住了书包。

 

Chris的手抓着他的书包带，眼睛正瞪着他。

 

他也不知道自己哪里来得勇气，大胆地瞪回去，还大声地说：“松手！”

 

显然他的那点‘勇气’不足以震慑住Chris Evans，只是让他的嘴角绷的更紧了。

 

Sebastian两手抓住书包，用力向自己的方向扯扯，脚跟用力踩住地面。

 

但Chris纹丝不动，那只手牢牢地抓着书包带，任由他做徒劳又可笑的拉扯。

 

“放手，你他妈想干嘛！”Sebastian怒视着他，突然感觉到自己被嘲笑了。

 

Chris的眉头皱起，嘴角下垂，下巴上的一段肌肉抽动了一下。

 

Sebastian低下头，瞪着Chris的手，紧张与压力让他胸口发紧，他的手掌被书包带勒疼了，肩膀和手臂都绷紧了，但也不能让从Chris手里抢回书包。

 

Chris眉间的沟壑变得更深，握着书包带的那只手徒然陡然收紧，手背上青筋暴起，向后向后用力一扯。

 

**_撕啦！_ **

 

书包拉链和肩带应声断开，书包从里到外翻了个面，里面的内容就像天女散花一样飞出去。

 

Sebastian瞬间失去平衡，踉跄倒退了两步，屁股着地，摔倒了。

 

尾椎骨上疼痛鲜明又强烈，让人感觉不知所措。Sebastian目光凝滞看着自己散落了一地的文具与书本。

 

Chris的手指僵硬的松开，看Sebastian慢慢拉回自己的破书包，一点点地跪在地上收集起散落的书本。

 

Sebastian看着肩带断裂处冒出的线头，崩坏的拉链。

 

他得把它们修补好，这是他从家乡带的书包，是家乡朋友送给他的礼物，他必须要把它修好，还要看看书本有没有少，文具有没有摔坏，自己的尾椎骨和脸颊疼得厉害，得去看医生，不能让妈妈知道他在学校里的情况……

 

心脏如被人钳住了，挤出的委屈和怨恨变成了热烫的咸水从眼睛溢出，在脸颊上流淌。Sebastian用手背抹了一把，却并没能阻止那些‘咸水’的流淌，抹也抹不干净，反而把自己脸颊弄得又疼又痒。Sebastian突然感觉到绝望又愤怒，疲惫又心酸，他现在只想蜷缩在地上，抱着书包嚎啕大哭。

 

而他也真的那样做了。

 

他抱着书包，坐在地上，紧闭着双眼，放声大哭。

 

他知道在在公众场所哭得像个小Baby一样很丢脸，可，他今天还能更丢脸吗？答案显然是否定的。

 

一只大手握住他的手臂，Sebastian绷紧身体，挥舞了两下手臂，但并没甩开胳膊上的‘口香糖’。

 

“别碰我！”Sebastian叫起来，头埋得更低，手臂挣扎得更用力。

 

“起来。”低沉而不容置疑的嗓音让Sebastian心里一哆嗦。可他不想起来，不想让Chris‘欺负’，为什么Chris总要和他过去不去，明明......明明都有那么多漂亮的男友了，自己只是个死胖子。Sebastian扯着嗓子哭嚎，“滚开！不用你管！”

 

这次换成Sebastian的手腕被捏住，Chris猛的一拽，他的上半身硬挺挺的被‘拔’起来。肩膀的疼痛刺激了Sebastian的挫败感，将它变成了愤怒，于是在肾上腺素的作用下，Sebastian发疯似得捶打Chris的手臂，双脚把一个个脚印留在Chris的裤腿上。

 

Chris握住Sebastian的肩膀，海蓝的双眼里波涛汹涌。“不许乱动！”

 

肩膀上的压力迫使Sebastian不得不得直起腿。他的脸扭成一团，愤愤瞪着Chris。他今天一切的不幸都因Chris而起，Chris凭什么还敢对他凶巴巴的？他胡乱挥舞的拳头敲在Chris身上，嗓音尖锐得就像用指甲刮过黑板：“滚开！别碰我！你这个混蛋！人渣！”

 

手腕又被Chris捏住，Sebastian猛用力，想挣脱禁锢，手背却好死不死打在Chris的脸上。

 

“啪”的一声，在无人的走廊上回荡。

 

Sebastian呆呆地看着Chris被打得歪向一侧的脸上缓缓地浮现出红印。

 

Chris的脸慢慢转过来，面向他，表情阴森，双眼冰冷。似曾相识的恐惧感笼罩了Sebastian全身，让他全身的肌肉发软。

 

Sebastian的手缩回胸前，膝盖瘫软，眼睛里涌出更多的眼泪，模糊了视线。“对、对不起……我……我不是故意……”他瞥见了Chris握紧的拳头！

 

Chris压低重心，前倾身体，肌肉在单薄布料下缠结流动，血管凸起，像是一只随时要扑上来狮子。

 

Sebastian的腿彻底罢工了。他摊到在地，但求生的本能和肾上腺素的余波唆使着他拖起颤的腿，连滚带爬，一头扎进墙角，双手护住头部，努力把自己缩得尽可能的小。

 

Sebastian感觉自己的胸口上压着巨大的石头，而后背上一片遮掩就等着任人宰割的事实让他感觉自己就像被扒光了衣服。他哆嗦得更厉害，眼泪顺着脸颊流下去，无声地落在地板上，落在衣服上。他紧咬嘴唇，等着拳脚落下来。他的骨头会被打断，他的尖叫会传到另一栋教学楼里，Chris揍得生活不能自理，妈妈的账单上添一个大数目，他也许再也不能来学校上学了。

 

Chris的拳脚并没有立刻落下来，但这反而让Sebastian。Sebastian想钻进冰冷的墙体里，消失在Chris的视线里。他拼命挤向墙面，可不幸的是，这个墙角不具有哈利波特火车站的神奇的空间转换功能。

 

Sebastian的腿在身下压得酸麻了，那些拳脚还没落在他的后背上。

 

一丝侥幸的火花窜上来，也许是Chris已经离开了。他慢慢的转过头，偷偷朝身后瞅了一眼。

 

Chris还在那里。

 

Sebastian的心沉下去，Chris面无表情的脸比什么都让他害怕。

 

他闭紧双眼，抱住头，夹紧双腿，把自己缩得更小。

 

终于，那个人靠近了，Sebastian全身的肌肉都绷紧了，脖颈上的汗毛都倒立了起来。

 

但落下的不是Chris的拳脚，而是Chris的手掌。

 

Chris的手掌贴上Sebastian的腰两侧，Sebastian倒吸口气，Chris趁机将手滑到了他仅遮着一层衣料的肚子上，圈住他，用力抱起来。

 

Sebastian睁大双眼，手指僵硬，和泪水浸染的脸蛋一样凉，全身酸软无力，任由Chris将他‘提抱’起来，贴在他身上。

 

低头呆视看着Chris粗糙的手臂，和上面浓密的毛发，Sebastian突然又哽咽了一声。

 

Chris放开手臂，捏住Sebastian的肩膀，将他转过来。Sebastian感觉应该说点什么，但是却什么都说不出，眼泪却不停地流。他抬不起自己的头，只能看着脚尖，和他的有点破旧的球鞋。

 

下巴被温热又有力的手指握住，下颌被抬起。 Sebastian被迫抬起头，视线从Chris冒着胡渣的下巴到硬挺的鼻梁一路上升，直到对上那双海蓝色的双眼。

 

他呆呆地吸了吸鼻子，木然地想着不能在Chris面前挂着两道鼻涕。

 

Chris看着他，额头皱出几道纹路。Sebastian知道自己的脸花得就像一块调色板。

 

Chris抬起手，不知道是要打他还是干什么，所以Sebastian缩着肩膀要躲开，却被Chris握住下巴。

 

“别动。”

 

Sebastian皱起脸，歪着头，不肯就范。Chris的手指的加重了点力道，让他没法再动弹，用另一手按上他脸上的乌青，Sebastian立刻瑟缩了一下。

 

Chris的手指温柔了些。曲起拇指擦过Sebastian的脸颊，抹去残留的泪水。

 

Sebastian不知该如何反应，只能愣愣地看着对方查看自己脸上的淤青。

                                                                         

片刻后，Chris放开Sebastian头，弯身拎起他的书包，开始捡起其余散落的书本文具装回书包里，Sebastian傻傻地看着一会儿，才连忙开始捡起自己的东西。但是，等东西都收拾好了，他们直起身时，Chris却没把书包交还给Sebastian，而是拉起他的手腕，领着他顺着走廊而去。

 

他们一直走到了学校的停车场。尽管往停车场里此刻没什么人，但还是碰到的学生却几乎都张大了嘴巴。有那么一瞬间，Sebastian都有了想躲在Chris身后的可笑冲动。还好，有Chris在，那些人都不敢太明目张胆的张望。

 

Anyway，Sebastian今天已经出尽了‘风头’，还能遭到哪里去？

 

Chris又把头盔塞给他，示意他上车。Sebastian看看Chris，又看看手里的头盔，任命地爬上去。

 

车身一震，他们冲出去，眼看着飞速略过的建筑和车辆被甩在他们身后，肾上腺素退去的Sebastian感觉有些头晕，无能为力，只能抓紧Chris将自己固定在车身上，直到他们停在一家私人诊所前，他才松了口气。

 

Chris拉着他直接闯进医生的办公室，医生立刻从椅子上站起来，看到他们似乎有些惊讶。

 

Sebastian觉得医生目光在他身上停留的时间尤其长。

 

Chris开口跟医生打招呼。医生才回过神来，“Mr. Evans. Glad to see you too.”

 

“他脸撞伤了。”Chris的声音很低沉，里面压抑着的某种东西让Sebastian打了个冷颤。

 

医生又楞了一下，对Sebastian招招手：“好的。小朋友，到这边来。”

 

医生把他带去诊室了做了各种检查，有询问了他一些问题，让护士给他弄来了冰袋和止痛药，嘱咐他先休息一下。Sebastian坐在病床上，将冰袋按到脸颊上，冷的他浑身一哆嗦。脑海又浮现那张凶恶的脸，那张脸总是在瞪他，虽然眼睛蓝得美丽，嘴巴总是绷的很紧，却亲得他嘴唇发麻……还有那身让人羡慕的肌肉，能把他压得喘不过气，一只手就能把他拎起来……

 

门毫无预兆的被打开，Sebastian吓了一跳，手里的冰袋差点飞出去。Chris走进来，手里拎着一个还挂着吊牌的新书包。

 

看着Chris，Sebastian另外半边没敷冰的脸烫起来。 **他没走** ？

 

Chris把坏掉的书包塞进新书包里，塞到Sebastian怀里。 然后半俯下身，看着平视着Sebastian的眼睛，又垂下眼帘，睫毛在灯光下竟然投射出一圈阴影。“疼吗？”

 

“啊？”Sebastian被问得有些不知所措。

 

Chris指指他的脸颊：“还疼吗？”

 

Sebastian眨眨眼，“好、好多了……。”

 

Chris的嘴角勾起来，蓝眼之内，碧海晴天。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

离开诊所时，坐在Chris身后，飞驰在车流间，偷偷瞄着Chris的侧面，Sebastian的另外半边冰敷的脸也红起来。

 

到了他家门口，Chris把书包递给他。Sebastian接过来，两只手拿着，觉得自己应该说点什么，却不知道说什么，只能呆立在原地，最后憋出两个字：“谢谢。” **谢谢替我打架？谢谢送我回来？谢谢没有打我？哦，Sebastian Stan，你这个傻瓜。**

 

但Chris似乎被这两个字取悦了，舒展了眉头，勾了勾嘴唇，淡淡的笑了：“明天见。”

 

看见Chris的笑容，Sebastian低下了头，红着脸咕哝了一句“再见。”转身笨拙地跑上自家的门廊，胡乱摸出钥匙，颤抖着双手好不容易对上钥匙孔，打开门，一头钻进门里。

 

机车排气管的轰鸣响起，他躲在窗帘后，偷偷看着那个背影消失在小路的尽头。


	4. Toxic

Sebastian看着镜子里那张带着淤青的脸，叹了口气。

镜子里的脸本来就不够漂亮，现在更是……哎。

Sebastian戴上眼镜，走出浴室。

沙发上躺着两个书包。Sebastian愣愣地看着。

旧书包，扯坏了，无法修复，也来不及修复，况且他也不会修拉链。

Sebastian看着那个坏掉的旧书包，又叹了口气，然后拿起等在一边的新书包，无奈又沉重地背起。

再次叹了口气。他最近总是在叹息，几乎要变成八十岁的老头子了。

Sebastian调整了一下书包肩带，踩着沉重的步伐走向房门。毕竟，天塌了也要去上学。

昨天，他被惊吓，被吻，被围观，被嘲笑，被议论。犹如坐过山车一样的经历让Sebastian在心里祈祷： ** **上帝啊，请赐给**** ** **我**** ** **一天的平静安宁吧，阿门！****

他锁好了门，转身，僵住身体，脑袋像被铁棍狠狠被敲了一下

......显然，上帝没听到他的祈祷。

因为，Chris Evans，正抱着双臂，交叠着双腿，胯斜靠在车身上，波澜不惊地看着他。

Sebastian就像只在夜间公路上被汽车前灯照了的鹿。

他用力眨眨眼，取下眼镜，又戴上。Chris没有消失。

这不是幻觉。

****我该……怎么办？我想逃走……** **

****为什么要逃？！** **

****他很可怕！** **

****别装了，他昨天吻你、狠揍绊倒你的人的时候，你都硬了。** **

****才没有！！！** **

就在Sebastian站在门前手足无措的时候，Chris已经离开了机车，大步朝他走来。

Sebastian站在门廊上，呆呆的看着Chris穿过人行道，越过小草坪，不断朝他靠近。

****快逃！** **

Sebastian一动不动，全身僵硬。

靴底踏上木质的台阶，木头在重压之下发出吱嘎的微弱呻吟。那声音让Sebastian的脉搏加快搏动，呼吸变得浅而急促。

黑色的靴子，将Chris Evans一路带到他身前。

Sebastian被迫仰起头，眨眨眼。

逆着晨光，他只能看清的只有对方那双犀利的蓝眼睛。他吞吞口水，努力扯出一个笑容，对着那双蓝眼睛说：“早、早安。”

Chris并没有回答，只是用双蓝眼睛肆无忌惮地打量着他。

Sebastian的心在狂跳，声音大到一公里之外都能听到。他的手心湿了，呼吸有点困难。

****For god’s sake,** ** ****别傻看着，说点什么啊！** **

可他却像被施了静音咒一样，干张着嘴，发不出一点声音，双眼不论如何也无法从那双蓝眼睛上移开视线。

Chris微微歪头，目光不疾不徐的在Sebastian脸上移动搜索，就像在照例检查一件属于他的东西。

Sebastian突然感觉异常暴露，就好像自己已经被Chris用视线扒光了衣服，正赤身裸体地站在街上。他感觉全身燥热，脖颈上的汗毛都倒立了起来。

蓝眼睛顺着他的脸颊滑下去，落到他的嘴唇上，Sebastian突然觉得嘴唇有点发麻，嘴巴发干，于是就下意识地用舌头舔了下嘴唇。

舔这一下嘴唇为他换来的是双肩突然被抓住，肩胛骨撞上门板，沉重坚实的男性躯体压上来，带着不容反抗的力道，将他固定在原位。

一只手钳住他的下颚，有力的手指微微施力，迫使他的下颚张开。热烫湿润的嘴唇堵住他的嘴，将他卷进铺天盖地的雄性气息里。

粗糙的皮肤磨蹭过他的脸颊，牙齿刮过他的嘴唇，舌头撬开他的唇缝，闯进来，肆虐过他的口腔，肆无忌惮地翻搅着他的舌头，磨蹭过他的口腔黏膜，强迫他不得不给予回应。

坚硬的胸膛压着他的胸口，挤压着他肺里仅剩的空气。粗壮的大腿硬插进他的双腿间，迫使他张开双腿，微微踮起脚尖保持平衡。有力的腰跨隔着衣服贴在他的胯骨上研磨。血液在Sebastian耳中轰鸣，他头晕目眩，视线一片模糊，心脏像一只发了疯的兔子一样狂跳。

书包从肩膀上滑落，落在地上发出模糊的声音，Sebastian来不及在意，因为在他嘴里翻搅的舌头和插在他腿间摩擦的大腿，已经让他心神涣散，应接不暇。

偏偏就在这时，Chris的双手抓住他的大腿跟，将他整个人抬了起来。Sebastian双脚离地，不得不张开双腿夹住Chris的腰，双手抱住他的脖子以保持平衡。

Chris将他整个人钉在木门上，牙齿啃咬过他的下颚线条，叼住他的耳朵，嘴唇边粗糙的皮肤磨蹭着他耳垂下方的嫩肉，留下一点点灼痛。Sebastian的胸口里升起一股热，向四肢扩散而去，衬衣之下，乳头挺立，难耐地隔着布料摩擦，祈求唇舌的爱抚。

他双眼迷离，肌肉收紧，呼吸急促，腿勾着Chris的腰，双臂搂紧Chris的脖子，手指绞紧Chris的发尾，发出难耐的呻吟，像一个落水的人一样，在这场名为Chris Evans的欲望风暴内跌宕起伏，随波逐流。

Sebastian勃起了。他的阴茎挺立起来，隔着衣料恬不知耻地贴着Chris的小腹磨蹭，渴望得到他的关注，渴望被释放。Sebastian收紧四肢，感觉尾椎上有一把火在烧。而身前的身体却还在他身上无情的磨蹭，舌头还在他耳朵内残忍地舔弄，就是不肯代他越过边缘。

这一前一后的煎熬，让Sebastian进退两难，无法平息又得不到满足，只能茫然地攥紧手里的头发，开始不知羞耻地呻吟呜咽：“P-please.”

突然，一声尖锐口哨传来，车道上一辆汽车呼啸而过，伴随着摇滚乐和车内人的嬉笑声，打破了这欲望的魔咒。

Chris僵住身体，头还埋在Sebastian的肩窝里喘着粗气，嘴唇贴在他的颈动脉上喃喃咒骂：“Fuck！”

Sebastian茫然地眨眨眼，还能感觉到Chris的下体正隔着衣服戳着他的屁股。他因失去了磨蹭而感到不满，哭泣呜咽，扭动身体，祈求继续。

Chris的手却慢慢放开他的大腿，将他放回到地面上。Sebastian的双手不肯放松，头埋在Chris肩膀上，双膝发软，无力支撑身体，整个摊在Chris热烫的身体上发抖。

Chris一手揽住他的肩膀，一手握住他的后脑，嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，但这一次不是疾风骤雨，而是温柔、缓慢、甜蜜的亲吻，不断的变换角度，舌头温柔地卷着他的舌，手指插在他的头发里，来回摩擦着他的头皮，将他的心神从刚刚那场欲望的风暴中带回平静无波的现实里。离开他的嘴巴，擦过他的脸颊，落在他的眼睑上，落在他的太阳穴上，直到Sebastian身体里的燥热与渴望退去，只剩下一汪热在胸口里。

然后，Chris退后半步，深吸了口气，又吐出来，然后弯身从地上捡起Sebastian掉落的书包，握住他的手，慢慢走出门廊，走向车道。

Sebastian呆呆地任由Chris将他领到机车前，当Chris将头盔塞到他手里时，他只是接过来瞪大眼睛看着，表情一片茫然。

“上车。”Chris命令。

Sebastian拿着头盔，慢吞吞爬上车，还有些不知所措，呆坐在那里，张着嘴巴，傻傻地看着Chris。

Chris停顿一下，似乎轻轻叹了口气，然后走过去取过Sebastian手里的头盔，给他戴在头上，系好。随后才跨上机车，抓住Sebastian的手腕放在腰上，发动引擎，并再次命令道：“搂紧我。”

也许是引擎的咆哮终于把Sebastian唤醒了，他收紧手臂上的肌肉，搂住Chris的粗壮的腰。

机车发动，引擎咆哮，树上的鸟儿们纷纷拍着翅膀逃到别处。

风在Sebastian身侧是呼啸而过，他捏紧自己的手腕，贴在Chris的背上，紧咬嘴唇。

 

***

 

在车流间左右穿行了一路之后，他们到达了学校的停车场。

Sebastian慢吞吞地放开手，摘下头盔，拒绝承认自己觉得胸口里发空。也许等吃完几个巨无霸汉堡外加一大盒牛奶，他就会平静了。

Sebastian笨手笨脚地爬下机车，站定。他吸了吸鼻子，把头盔还给Chris，眼睛看着地面，喃喃地说“谢谢”。

下巴被粗糙的手指握住，轻轻地抬起。此时此刻，Sebastian不想看Chris的眼睛，不肯抬起眼皮直视Chris。他自己也不知道为什么。

下巴的手指微微用力，似乎想要迫使他屈服。Sebastian的嘴唇在颤抖，他紧咬牙关，闭紧嘴唇，在心里诅咒，诅咒自己的懦弱与胆小，可还是控制不住眼中的泪水的辛辣。

意外地，那些手指放开他的下颚，握住他的脖颈，将他的头按进Chris Evans的肩膀里，然后，在他将泪水藏进Chris Evans的肩窝里时，温柔地摩擦着他后脑的头皮。

 

***

 

他们一起去了餐厅早餐。

手指被Chris握紧，小拇指和无名指交叠在一起。Sebastian低着头，不敢抬起自己那张花了的脸。当然也就没没注意其他人投给他们注目的眼神。

到了餐桌上，没人在他们身边坐下，Sebastian低头咬着吸管，看着自己的餐盘里的蔬菜。

早餐是Chris‘朋友’送过来的，全都对着Sebastian一副活见鬼的表情。这很自然，这张脸现在任谁看了都会觉得见了鬼。

Sebastian叹口气，胃口全无，刀叉在餐盘里用力戳来戳去，发出刺耳的声音。

Chris放下餐具，取过Sebastian的餐盘放到一边。

Sebastian抬起头，愣愣地看着他。

Chris看着他，眼睛的蓝色调在日光里特别显眼。Sebastian移开视线，垂下头，咬紧嘴唇，手指捏紧的餐具，眼睛开始刺痛，就连受伤的脸颊都开始变得更痛了。

粗糙的手指伸过来，握住他的下颚，抬起，不容他回避。

Chris掰开他的手指，取走餐具，丢到挪开的餐盘里。然后提起Sebastian的书包，伸手拉Sebastian跟着站起身。

壮实的手臂换住Sebastian的肩膀，手搭在他的右肩膀上。Sebastian被Chris揽着肩膀，穿过教学楼的熙熙攘攘的走廊，双眼却始终没离开地面。

直到走到教室门口。

Chris将书包交给Sebastian。他接过书包，背在肩上，抵着头喃喃地说了声：“谢谢”，转头就往教室里走。

却突然被握住了手臂。Sebastian下意识地转身抬头。

脸被一双手捧起，Chris的嘴唇压下来，落在他的嘴唇上，迅速而扎实。

就在人来人往的走廊上，就在众目睽睽之下，Sebastian被Chris亲吻了。

Sebastian脚下像踩着棉花糖，软绵绵的，嘴唇上柔软的触感和脸颊上磨蹭而过的粗糙皮肤让他有些缺氧，感觉晕眩，他下意识地抬手握紧Chris粗壮的手腕。

不知过了多久，也许并没有很多，粗糙的舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇上，柔软湿润的嘴唇从他嘴巴上移开，向上，擦过他受伤的半边脸颊。

Chris抬起头，蓝眼慵懒，看着他说：“笑一笑。”

Sebastian微仰着头，半张着嘴，茫然地看着Chris。

 

Chris的拇指擦过他的嘴角，重复命令：“笑一笑。”

Sebastian呆呆地扯了扯嘴角，挤出一个比哭还难看的微笑。

Chris微微勾起一边的嘴角，又亲了下他的嘴唇，然后退开半步，放开他，转身离去。

Sebastian呆呆望着Chris的背影，直到人影消失进走廊的拐角，他都没收回视线。

***

Sebastian走进教室，仍然低着头。

他走到自己的座位上，将怀里抱着的书包放到课桌上，心神却有些恍惚，两眼瞪着课桌面上的铅笔涂鸦发呆。自己的脸花了。书包破了。必须来上学。Chris等在他的门外。Chris跟他热吻。Chris牵着他的手。Chris在学校走廊里跟他接吻。

手指上似乎还残留着Chris粗大手腕的触感和皮肤的热度。

****这不是梦。** **

他的脸颊还在隐隐胀痛。

****这不是梦。** **

Sebastian抓着书包的手握紧了，紧到颤抖。

他知道男孩和女孩约会时会请她们吃饭、看电影、送她们回家，然后就是接吻，在床上翻出安全套。

但显然他跟Chris的关系……并不是这样的。

他不知道Chris想把他怎么样。毕竟，他并不缺少漂亮的床伴。而Sebastian只是一个来自罗马尼亚的胖子……现在还成了个破了相的罗马尼亚胖子……

**_**_Chris_ ** _ ** _****会** ** ****想跟** ** ****我上床？** ** _

****哦，是的。看看他吻你的样子吧！** **

_****可是……可是……我只是一个来自罗马尼……** ** _

****也许他就喜欢跟罗马尼亚的胖子做爱！** **

Chris跟他做爱？！扒光他的衣服？露出他软乎乎的肚子，用手抓住他胖乎乎的胸脯......强壮的大腿间勃起的下体，汗水散发出荷尔蒙的味道，朝逼近他，扯开他的裤子，将他的双手反剪在身后，脸贴在某个平面上，屁股被迫撅起，臀瓣被分……

Sebastian的呼吸变急促了。他连忙垂下头，赶快坐到椅子上。该死的！阴茎竟然有了反应了，他居然在教室里勃起了！

前所未有的羞耻让他脖颈发烫。他不能再想了。

Sebastian咬住嘴唇，调整坐姿，将头埋进书包里。

可，Chris海蓝的眼睛和温柔嘴唇的触感却在脑海里挥之不去。

***

终于熬到了下课，Sebastian还把头埋在书里，不想抬头，不想面对任何人，想等所有人都走了之后再离开。虽然他知道这不可能。

就在他埋着头当鸵鸟的时候，Margarita慢悠悠地走到了他的桌边，用手指戳戳他的肩膀。

“起来吧，人都走了。”

Sebastian不想抬头，不肯抬头，不愿意抬头。

“你又不能永远坐在这里不动。”女孩漫不经心的滑着手机，另一只手摁在桌子上。

Sebastian一动不动，继续装死。

“嗨，Evans。”Sebastian立刻抬起头，看向门口。

门口空无一人。

Sebastian转回头，怒视着Margarita。

女孩咯咯笑起来，在他身边坐下，一手搂住Sebastian的肩膀。

“我昨天就应该想到，你在和Chris Evans约会。

“……”Sebastian立刻垂下视线，头几乎要钻到了桌下。

女孩收起玩笑的表情，捏了捏他的肩膀，严肃起来。

“但是，Sebby，他有男朋友，我们见过的。”

Sebastian仍旧垂着视线，却咬紧了嘴唇。

女孩伸手握住他的下巴，抬起他的脸，捕捉到他的视线、锁定后说道：

“而且你知道Evans是个...... 是个喜怒无常的人。”

Sebastian不肯看Margarita的眼睛，将嘴唇抿得更紧。

他知道女孩是在为他担心。Margarita说得也没错。Chris的男友是那种漂亮的金发男孩，他也亲眼见过。他还亲眼见Chris如何暴力伤人。可......

“Sebby，他不适合你。”女孩叹了口气。

“可他没伤害过我。”Sebastian突然抬起眼睛，看着Margarita说。

Margarita张大了嘴巴，目瞪口呆。Sebastian又垂下眼睛，手指攥紧新书包。

突然，女孩抓住他的双肩，迫使他转身面对着她。

“你被他迷昏了头，Sebby！你知道他的私生活多混乱吗？你知道他睡过多少......”

“放开他。”低沉的男性嗓音，带着怒意，如鞭，划开教室静谧的气氛，打断了Margarita的劝诫。

Margarita和Sebastian双双吓了一跳，转头看向门口。

Chris Evans正站在教室门口。眉心紧皱，胸膛微微起伏。

Margarita白了脸，紧绷起身体，双手僵在原处。

Sebastian却看到Chris的右拳捏紧，手臂上的血管隐隐凸起。

他连忙站起身，离开Margarita僵住的双手，胡乱将书本往书包里塞。

桌椅碰撞声和书本被粗暴塞进书包的声音在安静的教室里显得异常刺耳。但Sebastian顾不得了。他要尽快赶到Chris身边去。

当他跌跌撞撞跑到Chris跟前时，Chris已经走进到了教室里。Sebastian挡在Chris身前，双手抱着书包，瞪大双眼，看着对方阴郁的眼睛。

 Chris阴沉着脸，眯起眼睛看向他。Sebastian的心提到了嗓子里。

突然，钢蓝色的双眼抬起，越过Sebastian的肩膀，切向他身后的Margarita。

Sebastian瞬间连呼吸都哽住了。他不敢回头去看Margarita，只能握紧胸前的书包，结结巴巴地说：“我、我好了。”

钢蓝色双眼收回视线，打量着他的脸，冷酷无情。Sebastian强迫自己挤出一个难看的笑容。“可、可以走了。”

蓝色的双眼变得深浓。

Chris伸手取过他紧抱的书包，有力的手臂搂住他的肩膀，将他搂进坚实的胸膛，带着他走出教室。

Sebastian始终不敢回头看一眼Margarita。

 

***

 

走出教室，搭在Sebastian肩膀上的手臂强壮且不容忽视。Sebastian张了张嘴，想说些什么，但Chris眉间的深沟让他吞吞口水，又闭上了嘴。

****早上他才吻过你呢，也许……** ** ****。** **

Sebastian偷偷看了眼Chris，垂下头，喃喃道：“她……”

Chris停下脚步，转过头。

Sebastian不用抬头都能感觉到那双蓝眼的力量，正压在他的头顶上，将他的头压得更低了。

揽着他肩膀的手臂放开，有力的手握住他的肩膀，将他半转向Chris的方向。Sebastian不敢抬起头，视线四下游走，连眼前的那副结实的胸膛都不敢看。

可，世界上的事从来都是事与愿违。

Sebastian的下巴被一只手握住，抬起。Chris微微皱着眉，缓缓地开口，“离她远点。”

Sebastian的双眼别无选择地迎向那双蓝色的眼睛。毫无准备地暴露在Chris视线之下让他脑子里一片空白，只能瞪大双眼，舌头打结。“我和她...朋...友...”

Chris的拇指压住他的嘴唇，指尖微微陷入，碰到了他嘴唇里的软肉。

Sebastian吞了吞口水，习惯性地想舔嘴唇，舌尖不可避免地碰到了粗糙的手指。

下一个瞬间，Sebastian被人抓住肩膀，推到墙上。

紧接着，一具坚实的身躯压上来，唇口立刻被湿热占据。

Sebastian被困在了冰冷的墙壁和炙热的男性躯体之间。

“啊唔...”出口的呻吟被强势挤入的舌头堵住，下颚再次被钳住，牙关被撬开，舌头被舔过。Sebastian的乳头开始变硬挺立，迎向身前的男性躯体，隔着棉布布料贪婪地磨蹭着对方，生出的酥麻快感，在胸口上泛滥开来。胸膛里泛起一股热流，如潮水，直冲下腹，他的阴茎在内裤里硬了。

突然，Chris的另一只手握住他的后脖颈，有力大腿插进他的两腿间，几乎将他整个人抬起来，Sebastian不得不踮起脚尖才能保持平稳。

Chris的阴茎也勃起了，正硬邦邦的戳戳Sebastian的腹股沟里。浓厚的雄性气息与性唤起的气味让Sebastian张着嘴巴，就像一条离开了水的鱼，喘息不止，头晕目眩，双手不得不紧抓Chris的手臂，才能骑在Chris的大腿上难耐地扭动身体，贪婪地追逐着摩擦感，妄图隔着布料就给他那可怜的阴茎一点安慰。

就在他不能忍受，用手去摸Chris的腰带的时候，Chris突然中断了亲吻。

突然失去了依靠，Sebastian茫然地抬起头，抬起双手去抱眼前人的脖子，想继续，却被Chris搂住肩膀，头被按在了Chris的肩窝里。

Sebastian不想停下来，他想继续，于是用嘴唇磨蹭着Chris的皮肤，一只手去摸Chris的锁骨，手却又被握住。Sebastian几乎发出抽泣的声音，更加贴向Chris的身体。

就在这时，他们身后有人说：“嘿，Evans，我们一会去哪飙车？”

Sebastian僵住身体，突然清醒过来，像被烫到一样从Chris身上弹开，望着声音的来源，随后红了脸。

是Chris的那些‘朋友们’。

那个金发男孩也在。

正用怨恨的目光瞪着他，就好像要在他身上烧出个大洞来一样。

****我妨碍……到他了？** **

Sebastian低下头，弯身想捡起刚刚掉落的书包，但Chris先他一步，已经捡起了书包，直起身来。

Sebastian立刻缩到Chris的身后。

****我为什么要躲？！** **

Chris一手提着Sebastian的书包，一手拉起Sebastian的手，直接领着他走向他的哈雷，其间并没回答那些人的问题，甚至没有看他们一眼。

到了车边，他先递过书包，抬腿跨上车，却又将头盔塞到Sebastian面前。

Sebastian紧抱书包，愣愣地看看摩托头盔，又抬头看向Chris。

Chris不去飙车吗？

“上车。”Chris又将头盔向他塞了塞。

Chris是要带他去飙车吗？！

Sebastian看着那个头盔，吞吞口水，结巴了。“我不呃……飚……”

“不去。”Chris直接道。

Chris是要送他回家。

Sebastian脸一热，连忙背上书包，接过头盔戴在头上，爬上后座。

重金属音乐咆哮起来，一个人的机车开到在Chris的车旁边，后面还跟着几辆，“Chris，我们去哪里？”

Chris直接带他驶出了停车场，再次无视了那些人的问题。

搂住Chris的腰，Sebastian偷偷回头看了眼那些人。

他们并没有跟上来。

Sebastian悄悄松了口气，他不想跟那些人相处，觉得跟他们格格不入，更不用说里面还有Chris的‘男友’……

****男友……** **

贴在Chris的背上，Sebastian不自觉地握紧了抓在Chris腰上的手。

 

***

 

第二天早上Sebastian锁上门转过身，Chris人早已等在车道上，此刻正看着他呢。

Sebastian慢吞吞地走到机车边，才发现Chris放在大腿一侧的手里夹着一只点燃的香烟。

粗大的手指，骨节分明，却灵巧地夹着那根香烟。香烟燃烧的顶端在清晨的湿润空气里，冒出一缕淡色的烟雾，慢悠悠地向上升腾，最终融化在空气里，变成一种淡而诱惑的香气。

Sebastian低头看着那只手，眨眨眼睛，不自觉地吞了下口水，抬起头愣愣地看向Chris。

Chris在他的注视之下，微微歪头，用拇指、食指和中指掐住那只烟，送到嘴边。性感的嘴唇叼住烟，Chris垂下睫毛，微微皱起眉，深吸上一口，屏息片刻。随后，缓缓吐出一口气，放低手，手指一动，烟被弹落在地。被丢弃。

Chris转头，抬眼，隔着淡青的烟雾，看向Sebastian，蓝眼慵懒，一脸的满足。

Sebastian必须紧咬住舌尖，使劲攥紧手指，才能忍住那可笑的冲动——立刻跪倒，捡起那只烟，含在嘴里……

****含住Chris的……** **

Sebastian连忙低下潮红的脸，呐呐道：“我好了……”

Chris伸手握住他的手臂，将他拉到身边，一手圈住他的腰，一手握住他的下巴，用嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话。

Sebastian顺从地依偎过去，抬手揽住Chris的肩膀。

带着烟草香的唇舌磨蹭过Sebastian的味蕾，后腰上的那只手滑进他的衣服里，干燥却温热的手指抚摸着他腰上的皮肉，让Sebastian深深叹息，从胸口里泛起一股热流，慢慢像四肢晕开。

就在Sebastian被Chris衔着唇舌吮吸得都没了时间的概念时，突然有音乐咆哮起来。

是从Chris的口袋传来的。

Sebastian顿了下，但随后又迷失在Chris抓住他头发的手和正忙着在Sebastian口腔里搅动的舌里。那个手机铃声再次变得模糊，Sebastian勾紧Chris脖子，挤向Chris的嘴唇。

音乐戛然而止，Sebastian闭着眼睛，Chris叼住他的耳朵，他的脸颊磨蹭过Chris粗糙的嘴角皮肤。Chris的手伸向Sebastian的裤腰里，指尖贴在他的臀勾正上方。Sebastian呻吟一声，有些难耐地扭动起双胯。

不知过了多久，也许并没有多久。手机又一次响起来。

Sebastian摸索着Chris的胸膛的手指僵住，这次他无法再忽视那个铃声了。他深吸了口气，咬紧嘴唇，手指攥紧Chris的衬衣，试探性地推了一下。

Chris立刻停住了动作，但并没离开他的身体，粗重的呼吸吹拂着Sebastian而后的毛发，结实的肌肉在他的指尖紧绷、起伏。

随后，Chris抬起头，同时从Sebastian的裤子里抽出手，掏出手机，手指滑过屏幕，一个成年男性的声音冒出来，“你终于愿意接电话了。”

Sebastian僵住，感觉好像侵入了Chris的隐私，下意识想后退半步，却被Chris抓住手腕。

Chris将电话贴在耳边，目视前方，一语不发地听着，眉头越皱越紧，脸色越来越难看，握着手机的那只手青筋暴起，让人担心手机会不会他被捏碎。

Sebastian不知所措地站在原地，只能低头盯着握住自己手腕的那只手，咬紧嘴唇，努力不要颤抖也不要抬头。

突然，手机被砸在沥青车道上，碎片四溅。Sebastian被惊得跳起来，刷地抬起头，瞪大双眼看向Chris，发现对方全身肌肉紧绷，正一脸阴沉地瞪着他。Sebastian本能地开口道歉： “对...对不起。我……。”

Chris低头看着车道上手机的残骸，颈间的青筋隐现，喉结涌动，胸膛起伏。

 

只是一个电话，Chris怎么突然就……

Sebastian低下头也看着那些碎片，握紧手指，拼命压住脚跟，别向后移动。

****说点什么，说点什么，Sebastian！** **

“Chris.......”Sebastian努力保持嗓音平稳。 

Chris抬起头，看向他，蓝眼了满是怒涛。但就在Sebastian真的要开始退后时，Chris突然眨了下眼睛，深吸了口气，移开视线，放开握着Sebastian手腕的那只手，取出头盔，塞到Sebastian面前。

“上车。”

Sebastian连忙接过头盔戴上，爬到Chris身后坐好，抱紧Chris的腰，不敢有一丝迟疑。

引擎的咆哮声中，他们像冲出地狱的蝙蝠般冲出去。

疾风在耳中呼啸，Sebastian眯起眼，紧缩在Chris的背上，双手交握在Chris的要间，拇指不停抚摸着被Chris抓过的手腕皮肤。

 

***

 

刚放学Sebastian还在收拾东西，就看到Chris靠在教室门外的墙上，在等他，表情有点隐隐的不耐烦。

教室里，有几个女孩明显放慢了收拾书本的速度，光明正大地往门口看，眼神里满是诱惑。

虽然Chris对这些注意力并没有任何反应，但也许他是被人关注惯了，毕竟，他本身就是个很性感的男人，更别说还有他的财富和背景。

 ** **所以，他注定是王子。**** 而Sebastian连灰姑娘都不算。因为他连恶毒的后母都没有……

Sebastian停下收拾书本的动作，低头看着手里拿着的那本数学书，舌头上感觉有点酸。

突然，一只手取走了那本数学书，塞进了他的书包里。

Sebastian连忙抬起头，看向身边的人。

是Chris。

Chris不知何时已经走到了他是身边。此刻正在一手拿着他的书包，一手往里面塞他的教科书。

Sebastian有些无措地站在那里，呆呆地看着对方迅速收拾起他是书包，塞进他手里，然后，搂住他的肩膀走出教室。

Sebastian紧抱着书包，乖乖地跟着Chris往前走。

看着Chris还是不怎么高兴的表情，Sebastian张嘴想说点什么，却又不知道该说什么，最后只能低头呐呐地说了句：“谢、谢谢。”

学校的走廊上都是正在聊天和收拾书包准备方向的学生。一路之上，Sebastian看到不断有漂亮的女孩和男孩朝Chris投来关注的目光，有些甚至大胆的抛来媚眼。

当然，也少不了朝Sebastian飞几把眼刀。

面对这样的情况，Sebastian只能没用地避开视线，或者低下头。

但Chris搂在他肩膀上的手是真实的，他身体散发出的温热是真实的。Sebastian想起今天早晨那个悠长又有点激情的吻，Sebastian吞吞口水。

****如果没被打断……** **

Sebastian觉得自己的脸颊有点发热，赶快赶走脑子里光天化日之下Chris的手伸进他裤腰的画面，悄悄问了句：“我们去哪里啊？”

Chris揽着他走过一个拐角，说：“派对。我家。”

Sebastian突然停住脚步，瞪大眼睛，低头看看自己穿着肥大的运动裤和有点旧的运动鞋。

随后又想起自己还带着一脸乌青。

****哦，上帝啊，现在去参加** ** ****派对可真是个好注意！** **

因为他突然停住脚步，此刻Chris已经站在了他的身前，一手握住他的肩膀，显然是想知道为什么突然停住脚步，到底出来什么问题。

“我.....”Sebastian抓紧衣服的下摆，垂着眼，视线四处游弋，就是不看眼前的那个人。

Chris的手指挑起Sebastian下巴，强迫他正视那双蓝眼睛。

“什么？”

Sebastian吞了吞口水，鼓足勇气，结巴道。“我、我的脸。”

Chris贴在他下巴上的手指缓缓地移到他的嘴角上，指背轻轻磨蹭着他的脸颊，眼睛慢慢在他脸上搜索。

就像晴天里的海浪，温柔地漫上海滩。 

四周的声音都消失了，Sebastian感觉就像身处正一条透明的隔音通道内，而这条通道里只有他和Chris，而Chris将给他独一无二的关注。

永远。

他恍惚地露出微笑，看见Chris也勾起一边的嘴角，然后听见Chris的声音在说：

“很漂亮。”

随后，温热的嘴唇贴上还有点刺痛的脸颊，温柔地磨蹭而过，粗糙的下颚皮肤蹭痒了Sebastian嘴角。

他抬起手，紧搂住Chris健壮的肩膀，将嘴角不断扩大的笑容藏进Chris Evans的肩窝里。

 

***

 

Sebastian跟着Chris走进停车场。

不像往常，他并没被带到熟悉的哈雷机车旁。而是被带到了一辆跑车边。

流线型的车身，光滑的银色漆面，引擎盖上的logo都在朝着Sebastian尖叫 **_**_我是保时捷！！！我很昂贵！！！！_**_**

Sebastian站在银色跑车边，有些不知所措，看着车身吞吞口水，抬头看向Chris。

Chris从肩上摘下Sebastian的书包，递给他。

Sebastian连忙接过书包，抱在怀里。他呆呆地看着Chris为他拉开车门，示意他上车。

Sebastian有些笨拙地钻进副驾驶。

乳白色皮椅下陷，十分柔软，车里有着淡淡的皮革香气，Sebastian偷偷在心里叹息了一声，悄悄闭上眼睛，品味着小羊皮座椅昂贵的舒适感。

直到他突然感觉到男性的气息拂过脸颊，睁开眼发现Chris的脸离他的脸只有几寸的距离。

原来就在他偷偷享受保时捷座椅的舒适时，Chris早已坐进了驾驶座，毫无声息地侵入了他的私人空间，俯身在他身上，隔着衣料都能感觉到强壮的男性躯体辐射出的热度……

Sebastian连忙闭上眼，吞了吞口水，嘴唇不受控制地撅起来。

‘咯哒’一声轻响，男性躯体辐射出的热度褪去。

Sebastian迷茫地睁开眼，发现自己的安全带被系上了。而Chris已经握住方向盘，正在发动跑车。

****还以为他是要……** **

Sebastian收回视线，垂下眼，有些失望地舔舔嘴唇。

 

***

 

跑车驶出停车场，高速行驶，却平滑如水，Sebastian看着窗外面飞逝的风景，第一次体会到了Chris速度情有独钟的原因。

渐渐地，路边的风景开始发生变化，建筑物越来越少，绿意伸展，缤纷的枫叶点缀其间。

他们已经到了郊区，驶上了一条上山的路，深秋已至，路面上满是色彩亮丽的枫叶。空气静谧到都能听到汽车轮胎压过树叶发出的轻微相声。车窗外是连绵不绝的槭树与枫树，偶尔能看到豪华别墅掩映其间。

离别墅越来越近，那房子就像杂志上的明星豪宅。

穿过大门，车子开上主干道，灌木和盆栽修剪整齐排在两边，暮色间，还能看到草坪白色的雕塑。

车子开进车库，Sebastian愣愣地看着车库里还其他几辆昂贵的跑车，突然不想下车了。

可是，Chris已经下车，绕过车头，打开了他这边的车门。

Sebastian连忙解开安全带，笨拙地爬下车站定，扯扯衣角，吞了吞口水，看着Chris。

Chris一言不发地关上车门，拉起他的手，带他走出车库。

从车库出来，清凉的夜风迎面吹来，Sebastian跟着Chris穿过花园小径，四周花木扶疏，突然感觉自己真的变成了辛德瑞拉……

Sebastian低下头，悄悄红了脸。

 

***

Chris领着他走进别墅，一个穿着白衬衫打着领结的年轻人向他们问好，他对Sebastian说：“先生，让我暂时保管您的外套和书包吧。”Sebastian连忙脱下外套，连同书包一起交给侍者，低声说了句谢谢。

看着侍者雪白的衬衫，黑色西裤的折痕清晰可见，Sebastian有些恍然。

****如果我穿上这身衣服** ** ****\------** **

念头被Chris打断，揽住Sebastian腰房间内走去。

Chris是个天生的明星，一出现在人群里，立刻就吸引了众人的目光。

而在他身边的Sebastian自然难逃众人的关注。

Sebastian心里清楚，那一双双打量他的双眼背后有惊讶、有不解。

还有妒忌。

Sebastian想低下头，躲避开那些目光，藏起自己的脸。

却又想起了教学楼走廊里托起他下巴的温暖手指……

Sebastian咬紧牙关，忍住低头的冲动，挺起胸膛，僵硬地跟在Chris身边，向人群走去。

显然，Chris并不打算跳舞，因为他搂着Sebastian穿过人群，直接走向了吧台。

到了吧台边，他放开Sebastian，端起一杯蓝色的酒递给Sebastian，然后自己端起一杯，转身背靠在吧台上，慢慢喝着蓝色的鸡尾酒，伸出右臂再次勾住Sebastian腰，半合起眼，身体跟着音乐缓缓地晃动，手指隔着衣服在Sebastian肉乎乎的腰上画着小圈儿。

Sebastian被他摸得很痒痒，控制不住地想躲避，可又怕手里的酒洒出来溅到Chris身上，没办法只能双手捧住酒杯，贴在Chris身上控制不住地扭动。

Chris就像故意的一样，分开两条长腿，手臂不断收紧，Sebastian已经被他搂到两腿间，整个人几乎已经趴在他的胸口上，可是为了怕手中的酒撒出来，只能努力直起上身，这样的结果是他俩的腹股沟贴的更紧了……

Chris的手此刻已经伸进了他的衣服里，手指正在他的裤腰上的皮肤上慢慢地描绘涂鸦着不知名的形状。Sebastian感觉嘴里发干，全身发热，下意识喝了一口酒杯里蓝色的液体，可是那蓝色的酒液喝到嘴里辛辣炙热，并没缓解了他的干渴，反而在Chris随着音乐摇晃的身体的推波助澜下，胃里化作一团暖流，直奔他的阴茎……

他硬了。

就这样，在大庭广众之下，被Chris摸了几下就硬了。

他突然感觉到羞耻又兴奋莫名，感觉自己的脖子都烧起来了。

而Chris的大家伙也正隔着衣料，戳在他的腹股沟里。

Sebastian抬眼偷偷看了Chris一眼，就再也不记得其他了。

因为Chris正歪着头看着他，蓝眼半眯，一边的嘴角慵懒地勾着。

就像感觉到了Sebastian的羞耻的兴奋感，那些在他腰上图画的手指，指尖插进了他的裤腰里，贴在他的臀勾正上方蠢蠢欲动，那副慵懒摆动的腰跨就像故意地一样用力抵着他磨蹭。

隔着布料，Sebastian感觉到Chris身体散发出来的热度，鼻端是酒精混合着和男性的气息和性的味道，将他的感官彻底包围。

喧闹的音乐开始变得遥远，手里的酒杯早已不知去向，此刻Sebastian只想——

他只想——

“Chris，打扰一下。” 

性感中带着沙哑的女声打断了他们之间的欲望魔咒。

Sebastian猛然转头，看见一个身穿深红晚礼裙的女人站在他身后，正冲Chris挑起精致的眉毛，嘴角挂着性感而神秘的微笑。

Sebastian有些反应不过来，无法理解地这里为什么会出现一个女人，所以只能愣愣地看着这个美丽的女人，直到Chris从他的裤子里抽出手，放下酒杯，拉起他的手，将他安置在沙发上。

“呆在这里。”

Chris嘱咐完，便跟着那个女人走停在一个人少的角落说话。

Sebastian能看见那个女人微卷的金发如丝，胸部饱满，腰线纤细，酒红色丝绸紧贴在白皙的皮肤上，在灯光之下异常迷人。

他们离得很近。超出了普通人的礼貌距离。

Chris正耐心的听她讲话，注视着她。

Sebastian突然觉得自己嘴里发酸，就好像刚才自己喝下去酒发酵变酸了。

觉得胸口气闷，Sebastian站起身，突然觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，脚下像踩着云，但还是踩着不稳的步伐走到吧台边，正要端起离自己最近的酒冲掉自己嘴里那可怕的酸涩，不料酒杯却被人移走了？！

**_**_是谁？！！_ ** _ **

Sebastian抬起头，眯起眼，他认出挪走他酒杯的人正是Chris厮混的金发“前男友”。

Sebastian瞪着他，“你要干嘛？”

金发男孩拨了拨金发，打了酒嗝，一口喝掉Sebastian的酒，笑道：“这不是很明显吗？拿回我的酒杯，喝掉你的酒。”

Sebastian瞪着他，咬紧嘴唇。

男孩朝Chris的方向努嘴：“十二点快到了，还是早点回去扫烟囱吧，灰姑娘。哈哈哈哈哈。”

男孩说完，晃晃悠悠地走了。

Sebastian怒视着男孩的背影，Sebastian真想揪住他的头发，压在他身上，把他的嚣张的漂亮脸蛋打花。

可是晕眩的脑袋让Sebastian脚下发软，肥大运动裤让Sebastian挪不开步子……

只能跌倒。

Sebastian趴在地上捧着头呻吟。

****哦，这该死的世界！** **

他艰难地爬起身，手扶着吧台撑住身体，转头一看，Chris竟然和那个美女抱在一起了！

此刻，Sebastian并没感觉到伤心，反而觉得无比愤怒，愤怒得想砸掉所有玻璃制品。

Sebastian随手拿起一只杯子砸摔在地上。

然而，似乎砸掉这只杯子并没有让他感觉好点，他还是像一颗吹足了气的大气球，只想着爆炸。

突然，Sebastian一把撕开自己的T恤领口，露出胖胖的胸口。

他决定了，他不止要和人抱在一起，还要和好多好多人调情！

Sebastian又拿起一杯酒灌在嘴里，随手丢掉酒杯。

瞪大双眼开始寻找调情对象。

他看见一个蓝眼棕发的家伙，那人正端着酒杯朝他走来。

Sebastian学电视里的模特那样，舔舔嘴唇，一手慢慢抚过自己胖胖的胸膛直到小腹，努力摆出出性感撩人的姿态。

果然，男人一坐在高脚凳上，就开始抚摸着Sebastian的大腿说：“你可真可爱。我该叫你什么呢，小甜心？”

男人凑近，身上本来的香水味和酒精味混在一起更让Sebastian感觉反胃。而且，他的眼睛也没有Chris的蓝，Chris更不会把脸笑出几个褶……

****停止！不要再想那个混蛋了！** **

“唔...”

Sebastian想赶走这个人，却瞥见Chris正穿过人群，朝这边走来，而就像被摩西分开的红海，统统自动给他让路。

看着Chris阴沉的脸，Sebastian莫名地感觉到一股兴奋，于是他眼睛发亮，露出可爱的笑脸，身体更倾向身边的男人。

没到半分钟，Chris来到他们面前。Sebastian看着那双紧握拳头大手，和青筋暴突的手臂，吞了吞口水，抬起头看向Chris的眼睛。

Chris的目光像刀片一样锋利，切向他们。

Sebastian目不转睛地看着他，心跳加快，呼吸变短。

那个男人大概是感觉到气氛的不妙，跳下吧台凳说道：“嘿，Evans，你们......”

他话没说完，就被Chris揪住衣领拖到身前，拳头直接砸在了他眼睛上。

“哦！你他妈...Evans...”男人捂住眼睛嚎叫起来。

周围的人也看着他们，看着Chris又一拳砸在对方脸上，打得对方鼻子嘴巴见了血。

Sebastian忍不住用手捂住自己的脸。

那个男人也真是无辜的。

Sebastian突然感觉有点内疚，硬着头皮上去拉Chris的手，被一把甩开，摔在地上。

实在太疼了，Sebastian的眼睛冒出了泪。

Chris Evans凭什么揍自己？！

Chris的拳头继续往对方脸上砸，那人已经被打倒在地，此刻脸上全是血。

终于有几个男人围上来强行拉开Chris，另外几个人趁机赶快抬走了那个倒霉鬼。

Chris还不肯罢休，那几个人都要拉不住了。

刚才一直和Chris说话的美女踩着高跟鞋过来，她拉住Chris的衣服，说：“别弄得的太过分。”

鲜红的指甲指向坐在地上的Sebastian，“还有……”

她居然还对着他挑眉微笑！

她居然还敢向Sebastian炫耀！

听到那女人的话，Chris立刻‘乖乖地’转头看向Sebastian。

他喘着粗气，身体微微颤抖，像饿狼一样怒视着Sebastian。

他也没甩开那个女人的手。

而Sebastian却坐在地上，衣服破了，头发乱了，头在疼，屁股在疼，在众人的目光之下无所遁形。 

Sebastian突然感觉像喉咙被灌进了沙子，无法再呼吸了，与此同时，还从胃里翻上来一股酸。

他要吐了。

Sebastian爬起身，捂着嘴像兔子一样飞奔出了别墅的大门。

 

逃到外面，Sebastian一头栽进了花园里，并且越走越深。

一阵冷风吹过，Sebastian缩瑟一下，停住了脚步。

他的酒醒了。

四下漆黑一片，寂静无声，月光透过树木花枝投下各种形状的阴影。

Sebastian停下脚步，看着眼前黑乎乎的树影，突然不能动了。

一个奇怪的念头，像蛇一般爬进了他的思绪里。

****那些乱七八糟的东西都是趁着这样的夜晚出来吃……** **

突然，身后一根小树枝被踩断。Sebastian全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，脖颈上的汗毛倒立。

还没来及回身，他就被一只手抓住。尖叫从胸膛里飞出，Sebastian惊慌失措，紧闭上双眼，胡乱挥舞着双臂，批命挣扎尖叫，踢打来者。

他才不要死在这里！

结果没打几下，对方就钳住了他的双手，猛然一推，将他抵在一棵树上。

熟悉的嗓音低声吼道：“Damn,what’s wrong with _you_?’。”

是Chris Evans。

听到熟悉的声音，Sebastian的尖叫自动梗在了喉咙里。他猛然睁开双眼。借着微弱的光线，看见了那张雕像般的脸庞。

月光洒在那张脸上，投射出明暗阴影，让它显得异常棱角分明，冷硬如石，不可亲近。而那双宝石般的蓝眼就镶嵌其上，正闪着愤怒的光芒，等着Sebastian。

Sebastian感觉头晕目眩，不知道如何是好，只能张着嘴，呆视着对方。

抓着他的手收紧了。

他双膝发软，感觉自己应该道歉，可是他的舌头不听指挥了。

月光之下，Sebastian看见Chris眯起双眼，皱起了脸。

Sebastian感觉自己快要窒息了，他张大嘴巴想呼吸，却哽咽了。

“对、对不起。”

Chris皱得更紧了，突然放开了抓着他的手。

惊恐如潮水，朝Sebastian压过来，将他淹没。

Chris生气了。他要走了。

Sebastian要失去他了。Sebastian不能呼吸了。

Sebastian扑过去抱住Chris，胡乱在他的脸上和下巴上亲吻着，嘴里喋喋不休地道歉：“对不起、对不起、对不起……我……”

他的双眼刺痛，眼泪涌出来，他并没有去擦拭，因为他的双手正忙着笨拙地在Chris身上抚摸，试图安抚他的怒气。Sebastian不想Chris生他的气。他不想Chris离开他。Sebastian不知道该怎么让Chris原谅他的任性……

Chris的双手试图抓住他的手拉开，可Sebastian不想，他不想放开Chris。他批命挣扎抽回双手并试抱住Chris，将脸塞进Chris的肩窝里，贴着他的皮肤道歉，亲吻他的皮肤，将眼泪蹭在那里，让他知道Sebastian知道错了，Sebastian很抱歉，Sebastian不想他离开，Sebastian喜欢……他……

也许是Sebastian笨拙的‘道歉’终于奏效了。Chris的双手不再试图拉开他的双手。他用一只手揽住Sebastian的腰，另一只手抓住Sebastian的头发，将他的头从肩窝里拉出来，面无表情地看着Sebastian挂着泪痕的脸。

Sebastian知道现在自己的脸上肯定哭得通红，沾满泪水，非常难看。他张着嘴巴，看着那双泛着冷光的蓝眼睛，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，强迫自己扯起嘴角，试图挤出一个笑容，虽然那笑容很可能比哭还难看，因为他的眼睛里又涌出了一波热泪，顺着脸颊流下去。

Chris的肩膀起伏了一下，面部的肌肉似乎是放松了，随后他握紧抓在Sebastian头发里的手，同时另一条手臂圈紧他的腰，张口叼住Sebastian的唇舌。

Sebastian哽咽一声，融化在炙热的唇口相交里。眼泪控制不住地往外涌出，但侵入Sebastian嘴里的舌头却热情地摩擦过他的牙龈，味蕾，口腔内壁。锋利的牙齿刮过他的下嘴唇，然后热烫的嘴唇吸吮被咬疼的地方，给予安慰。然后转战向他的下巴、脖子、肩窝，在那里又咬吸，留下一串火焰。

Chris就像要活吞了他一样，一手握住他的后脖颈，一手掀起他的衣服下摆，潜入布料之下抚摸过他腰部的皮肤后，又强势地挤进牛仔裤的裤腰之内，紧抓住他的胯骨，拇指用力揉捏，Sebastian可以确定，那里一定留下了乌青的痕迹。而这个念头却让Sebastian突然兴奋起来，他收紧双臂揽住Chris的脖子，用身体抵在他身前用力摩擦，寻求安慰。然而，这样做却并没有让他开始燥热的身体感觉到一丝安慰，因为他的一只乳头裸露在被撕破的衣领之外，正好摩擦到了Chris胸前的衣料，那刺激感如同闪电般，从胸口直奔Sebastian腹股沟而去。

阴茎在Sebastian的裤子里翘起来，撑起被前液的濡湿的布料，正不知羞耻朝Chris寻求安慰。而Chris像故意的一样，抓着Sebastian胯骨的手稳如磐石，不肯让他贴近。

Sebastian贴着他的嘴唇哽咽一声，喃喃低语，祈求垂怜。同时一只手悄悄向下，抚摸Chris的胸膛，来到他的腰间，潜入衬衣之下，抚一把强壮的腹肌，然后拉开拉链，大胆地深了进去。

 ** **哦，上帝啊，Chris没有穿内裤。**** Sebastian头晕目眩地想着，用手指圈住那如热铁坚硬的粗大器官。 ** **他为我勃起了。**** Sebastian感觉全身一震战栗，欲望如野火一般从他胸口开始蔓延，烧向他的全身。

他的双膝开始瘫软，身体沿着Chris的身体开始向下滑，最终双膝一弯。

Sebastian跪倒在了土地上。

他抬起头看向Chris。

月光之下，Chris如同一个巨大的阴影，正笼罩着他，那双独一无二的蓝眼睛正投给Sebastian前所未有的关注。

他倾身，将脸埋进对方的腹股沟内，用鼻子磨蹭睾丸和柔软的耻毛，呼吸着浓烈的男性气息，双手沿着Chris的大腿面抚摸，直到Chris的手插进他的头发里，犹豫地磨蹭了一下他的头皮后，紧握成拳，向后扯，迫使Sebastian抬起头。

Sebastian抬起头，看着那双蓝眼睛，慢慢张开嘴，缓缓伸出舌头，舔着下嘴唇。

抓在他头发里的手陡然收紧，扯得Sebastian发根微微刺痛，却没有进一步动作，并没有将他的头压下去。Sebastian保持与Chris的视线相扣，抬起一只手，微微歪头伸出舌头自上而下，舔过掌心，直到中指顶端，最后含住中指第一节指节，又缓缓抽出。整个过程中，他始终保证Chris能看清他的每个动作和表情。

Chris正垂头看着他的表演，脸孔藏在阴影里，双眼幽暗，但抓在Sebastian头发里的手却开始施加压力，将他的头压向那早已直挺的性器官。

Sebastian闭起双眼，一波眼泪涌出，顺着脸颊流下去，落在地上。他感觉到Chris的阴茎压在了他的嘴唇上，他张开大嘴巴，放松喉咙，让Chris彻底插进来，直到自己的鼻子碰到了Chris的耻毛。

Chris阴茎带着强烈的男性的性气息，磨蹭过Sebastian的舌头，顶端似乎戳进了Sebastian的喉咙根里。Chris并没有立刻就开始抽插，似乎是为了让Sebastian适应一下他的侵入，只是用手指摩擦着Sebastian的头皮。

Sebastian紧闭着双眼，头脑里似乎什么都消失了，只剩下舌头上的重量，周围的一切似乎也不复存在，能感觉到的只有Chris柔软的耻毛和强烈的气息，自己双膝下湿冷的泥土，粗糙的横纹布料下的结实的肌肉。

还有Chris的脉动。

他在自己的舌尖上感觉到了Chris的 ** _ ** _心跳_**_** 。

Sebastian抓紧手指下的横纹布料，同时向后撤身，让Chris的阴茎缓缓从他的嘴唇中抽出去，直到留下顶端时他吸吮了一下。

Chris全身一震，Sebastian能感觉到他阴茎一抽，于是开始奋力摆动头部，确保每次舌头都磨蹭过柱身。

逐渐地，抓在Sebastian头发里的手收紧了，开始接过控制权。Sebastian彻底放松了身体，紧闭着双眼，集中全部注意力到舌尖上的‘心跳’上，感受着那脉动与自己的疯狂跳动的脉搏应和起来。他自己也硬得发疼，但是他眼前的一切已经让他无心分神，只能用手无助地抓住，隔着衣料磨蹭。

突然，他嘴里的阴茎剧烈地抽搐了一下，突然抽了出去，他突然睁开眼睛，抓着他头发的手向后一扯，强迫他抬起头。

突然，光线变得异常明亮，月光之下，Chris全身紧绷，脸孔狰狞而扭曲。

因欲望。因Sebastian.

他手握住阴茎，对准Sebastian的脸孔，牙关紧咬，从牙缝里挤出话语。

“You’re **_**_mine_**_**.”

“Y……yeah。”Sebastian抽泣一声，眼泪再次模糊了视线。

“Jesus。”Chris低吼一声，抓紧Sebastian头发，白灼的精液突然落在了Sebastian的左脸颊、嘴唇和下巴上。Sebastian伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，在舌尖上尝到了Chris的味道。

抓着Sebastian头发的手终于放开了，Chris向后踉跄一步，靠在身后的树干上，紧闭双眼，剧烈喘息。

Sebastian瘫坐在地上，着迷地看着Chris Evans，突然感觉到了前所未有的力量感。

Chris又喘了几口气后，缓缓直起身体，睁开双眼，茫然地看了看地上的Sebastian，似乎才意识到发生了什么。随后，他弯身抓住Sebastian，伸手扶他站起身，一手捧住Sebastian的脸，一只手抚摸过被精液濡湿的嘴唇和脸颊，然后亲吻了Sebastian，缓慢而漫长。并用一只手伸进Sebastian的裤子里，握住Sebastian未曾纾解的硬挺柱身，缓慢而有节奏地抚摸起来。

Sebastian的口腔被Chris的舌头翻搅，阴茎被Chris热烫的手包裹抚摸，就连胸前的那个裸露出来的乳头都被不时地揉捏。Sebastian只能无助的喃喃低语，重复着Chris的名字，抽泣呻吟，任他摆布。一切的一切都将他迅速推向了高潮，Sebastian的眼珠几乎都翻了过去，Chris将他的头紧紧压在肩窝里，牙齿叼住他的耳朵。

抓住他阴茎的手加快了节奏，突然Chris的拇指用力抚了一下他阴茎顶端的小孔。Sebastian的呼吸卡住，哽咽一声，高潮了，精液射在了Chris的粗大的指节上。

似乎又过了很久，也许只有几分钟，Sebastian记不清了。

Chris放开他时Sebastian哆嗦了一下，茫然地看着Chris脱下他那撕破的衣服，用衣料擦擦他的脸，然后脱下自己的衬衣套在Sebastian头上，并帮他穿好。

随后，Chris有些笨拙地握住的Sebastian的手，拉着呆呆的Sebastian沿着花园的小路，慢慢地朝来时的方向走去。

 

 


	5. Whataya Want From Me

月凉如水，树荫间的小路伸进浓稠夜色里，只有风在树叶间瑟瑟低语。

寒气钻进红色斗篷里，Sebastian哆嗦了一下，收紧斗篷，加快了脚步。

四周茂密的树丛，就像黝黑的野兽，张牙舞爪，Sebastian抓紧手里的篮子，急匆匆地往前走着。

突然，一只手从身后袭来，抓住了他的手臂！

回头，他来得及看见一双发亮的蓝眼——

就被按在金属置物柜上。一块肥皂掉下来，落在地上，又滚进了昏暗的角落里。

**为什么会有置物柜和肥皂？**

有力的手指抓住Sebastian的下巴，紧跟着热烫的嘴唇压上来，带着淡淡的烟草味儿，堵住Sebastian的嘴巴，舌头霸道地侵入，撬开他的牙关，擦过口腔内壁。

Sebastian叹息一声，闭上双眼，努力扬起头，踮起脚尖，手指不自觉松开了篮子——

**篮子？**

手指拨开他的斗篷，探进衣襟里，粗糙的指腹擦过他的乳尖，在他的乳晕上画了一个圈。

Sebastian的身体就像着了火，那火焰从他被手指摩擦的胸口烧向四肢，最终燎原。

他的心抵着肋骨狂跳，呼吸变得浅而急。他的双手伸出，抱住对方的肩膀。

粗糙的指头放开他的乳头，不顾他的呻吟抗议，沿着他身体一侧的皮肤抚摸而下，留下点点流火，停在了他的裤腰上。

Sebastian含着对方的舌头呜咽哭泣，扭动腰身，寻求摩擦……

他的阴茎都疼了……

也许是他的呻吟与淫浪取悦了那些手指，它们利落地扯开Sebastian的裤子拉链……

伸进他湿了的内裤里，避开他渴望的阴茎，摩擦了一下他两腿之间的睾丸，随后绕到了他身后，抚向他的屁股。

热烫的舌头舔进Sebastian耳朵里，粗糙的指头捏住他的臀瓣，将他抬起，迫使他不得不张开双腿，夹住对方粗壮的腰胯……

然后，粗糙的指头就顺势压进——

Sebastian突然睁开眼。

他并不在树林里，屁股上也并没有粗糙的手指。

他正躺在自己的床上，天还没亮，四周昏暗，他的阴茎正硬得发疼。

Sebastian闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

他的身体还在发着烫，还在渴望着，还残留着粗糙皮肤的触感。

 **哎……** 。

Sebastian张开双腿，手伸进内裤里，握住早已勃起的阴茎。

再次闭起双眼，努力回忆。

热烫的舌头舔进Sebastian耳朵里，粗糙的指头捏住他的臀瓣。

他被抬起，不得不张开双腿，夹住对方粗壮的腰胯……

粗糙的指头就顺势压进来——

却只有指尖。

炽热的结实的身体，将他压在冰凉的金属置物柜上。性感低哑的嗓音，飘进他的耳朵里：

**你想要我操你，对吗？**

Sebastian想要。他想要。Sebastian狂点着头。

**用我的手指还是阴茎？**

Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，手指抓紧自己的阴茎。

 **说话。** 粗糙的指头猛然向他体内一戳。

“你的阴茎，please！”Sebastian对着黑暗哭泣道。

粗糙的手指在他身体故意般地勾弄了一下，缓缓抽出去，抓住他发疼的阴茎捏紧。

**_Good boy._ **

Sebastian想要Chris的阴茎插进来。他想要。

舔湿了手指，抵在自己身体的入口上，慢慢压进去……

热烫阴茎如铁，抵住他的身体入口，缓缓撑开括约肌，慢慢插进来……

霸道的舌头再次撬开他的牙齿，闯进他的口腔里，模仿着侵入他身体里的热铁，在他的口腔里翻搅，寻找着那个点。

热烫的性爱填满了他的身体。

眼帘背后的黑暗里，蓝色眼睛泛着光。

Chris......

**_Good boy._ **

**_Mine._ **

Sebastian绷紧着脚尖，呼吸开始急促，汗从背后渗出。握住柱身撸动的指头变得疯狂。

不够，不够，还不够。

他还想要更多，他加快手指抽插着速度，笨拙地想戳到那个能将他推向高潮的点。

Chris在操他，将他压在床单里，抓着他的双手，正从背后操他。

粗大的阴茎在他身体里进出，皮肉拍打的声音回荡在房间里。

Chris...Chris...

Sebastian闭紧双眼，咬紧牙关。呼吸紧促，胸膛起伏。

他的脸颊潮红发烫，却张开嘴巴，对着空荡荡的房间发出淫荡的呻吟。

**_You are mine._ **

Jesus!

Sebastian的指头终于重重戳在了那个点上，随后他的眼帘之内一片白光。

Sebastian弓起背脊，颤抖着高潮了，精液射出，洒在他的手指和小腹上。

Sebastian在性爱的余韵里随波逐流，溃不成军，除了拼命呼吸的氧气之外，全身上下再没有一块肌肉听从他大脑的指挥了。

又过了很久之后。

Sebastian才有力气缓缓睁开眼睛，平复呼吸，却仍然摊在原处不想动弹一下。

又过来一会儿，腹部的濡湿开始变冷，开始让人感觉不舒服了。

他才不情愿地抬起手指，扯下的内裤，擦擦腹部和手指上的精液，丢到地板上。

Sebastian扯起被子翻了身，闭上双眼，脸蛋蹭了蹭枕头，缓缓叹了口气。

朦胧间，心神恍然，思绪游荡，心满意足地等着Chris Evans再次入梦。

***

第二天早晨刷牙的时候，看见脸上淤青未愈，又增加了俩个黑眼圈，Sebastian停下刷牙的动作。

**好极了，** **真是** **一张** **极** **具有后现代** **艺术风格** **的脸啊，堪称“杰作”。**

**Sebastian** 觉得全身无力，连牙都不想刷了。

他低头吐掉牙膏沫，打开水龙头冲掉牙刷上的牙膏泡沫。

昨夜，Chris一直占据着他的梦，有时贴在他耳朵边说各种下流话悄悄话，有时用手指……挑逗他，还有的时候直接就……插进他里面。

Sebastian红着脸关掉水龙头，胡乱把牙刷丢在洗手池边，跑进卧室里开始收拾起书包。

窗外传来机车排气管霸气的轰鸣时，Sebastian加快手头的动作，把最后几本书塞进书包里，然后扯着书包跑到窗边，大张着嘴巴朝窗外张望。

果然是Chris！

Sebastian扯着书包，把双脚挤在鞋子里，抓起大门的钥匙，推开大门跑出去。

他咚咚咚地跑下台阶，来到Chris跟前。

Chris今天穿了一件黑色的T恤，布料贴着皮肤，显出壮硕的胸肌。

Sebastian突然感觉自己的心跳有点快，呼吸有点急促，不自觉地咽下口水。

“书包。”Chris慢条斯理地开口道，微微歪头，蓝眼半垂，正波澜不惊地看着Sebastian，他懒散地跨骑在机车上姿态，就像一只清晨刚刚醒来还些懒洋洋的狮子。

Sebastian又舌头打结了，呆呆地把书包递给Chris，然后像个呆瓜一样张着嘴巴看他接过书包，拉上敞开的书包拉链，又把书包递给Sebastian。

“谢、谢谢。”Sebastian差点咬着自己的舌头，红着脸接过书包，手指紧紧握住书包的布料，忍住伸手去抓Chris手的冲动。他的手指刚刚碰到Chris的手指了……

Sebastian低下头，咬紧舌尖，控制不住用一只脚的脚尖蹭蹭脚下柏油路面。

“过来。”

Sebastian连忙抬起头，看见Chris微微换了个姿势，蓝色的眼睛正慵懒地看着他。Sebastian不确定刚刚自己是不是因为太过渴望，所以产生了幻觉。

也许是昨晚的梦境不光影响了Sebastian阴茎，还影响了他的大脑，终于让他开始产生幻觉了。

“过来，Sebastian。”

**哦，他并没有产生幻觉。**

Sebastian像被吸血鬼诱惑了般呆呆地走过去，来到Chris跟前，近到了他都能闻到他身上微弱的烟草气味和牙膏清爽的气息。

Chris的眉头缓缓舒展，蓝眼里带上了一点儿兴味，伸手圈住Sebastian的腰，将他搂到身边，而另一只手贴在Sebastian下巴上，拇指擦过Sebastian的嘴角，留下一串火焰，仿佛一个热吻。

“沾到牙膏了。”

 “呃……。”Sebastian相信自己的脸马上就要着火了，嘴角酥麻的感觉就像一道流火，顺着血管一路扩散到他的胸膛里，似乎在那里点燃了什么，让他整个人都热了起来。

然而那双手并没在他身上多作停留，随即离开了他的身体，又放回了机车的把手上。

“上车”Chris坐正身体。

“谢、谢谢。”Sebastian从打结的舌头上挤出这两个字后，抱着书包笨拙地爬上机车的后座。

一路上，他根本无暇顾及身边一辆又一辆飞驰而过的汽车，就只是努力贴紧着Chris的背，压紧自己的手指，图透过布料感受到皮肤的温热。

引擎的轰鸣中，Sebastian在心底悄悄地叹息。

***

华夫饼被煎得两面金黄，又淋上了蜂蜜，香软可口，此时却躺在Sebastian的盘子里，接受刀叉的“折磨”。它被切得七零八落，有些“残骸”已经在盘子边缘处变冷变硬了，却仍逃不过被进一步‘分尸’的命运。Sebastian餐刀往一块“残骸”上用力一划......

刀刃与磁盘摩擦发出刺耳的声音，Sebastian连忙往四周瞄了瞄，还好没有引起任何人的注意，他故作无事地叉起一块冷了的华夫饼送进嘴里。

一点也不甜，就像木柴。

坐在旁边的Chris看了他一眼之后，微微皱起眉，又深吸了口气后从他手里的取过餐具，丢到餐盘上，又将盒装牛奶塞进他手里，然后站起身，Sebastian的也赶紧拉起书包站起身。

Chris拿过Sebastian手里的书包又将配餐盘里的苹果塞进去后，拉起Sebastian手，径直走向餐厅走廊里的自动贩售机。

在那里，Chris买了两袋曲奇饼和一瓶水，又将这些塞进Sebastian的书包里之后，才拉着他走向教学楼层的方向。

 ***

就快要上课了，走廊上学生们来来往往，与朋友道别，换书。情侣们相携而去，或是亲吻告别。

Sebastian心不在焉地把钥匙插进置物柜锁孔里。

**_Chris今天都没有跟他吻别。_ **

……钥匙转了一圈……

 ** _也不是说他们非要吻别什么的_** 。

……钥匙又转了一圈……

**_可是，昨天——_ **

……钥匙转了第三……三圈？

Sebastian突然有种不好的预感，他又转了几下钥匙。

果不其然，锁被人破坏了。

Sebastian连忙拉开柜子。

他的东西明显被人翻动过了。原本整齐摆放的东西此刻胡乱的叠在一起。运动鞋的鞋带彼此绑在起打了至少二十个死结，衣服还在，却被泼上了墨水。

最最重要的作业本就躺在这些团乱之下，封皮上皱巴巴的，还粘着墨迹。

Sebastian丢下手中的衣服和鞋子，一把抓起作业本，心里拼命祈祷。

**_上帝保佑千万不要千万不要有万不要千万不要千万不要千万不要，please！_ **

Sebastian缓缓翻开作业本。

**SLUT**

鲜红粗大的字母的占据了整张纸，正张牙舞爪的对着Sebastian咆哮。

今天必须将这份作业交给老师。看着那些鲜红的字母Sebastian木然地想着。个子但背总是挺得笔直的Mrs Nelson，她一瞬间就能让你整个学期的努力全都白费。

Sebastian突然感觉自己的头有些晕，他用颤抖的手指笨拙地继续向后翻看。

红色，黑色，蓝色的马克笔字迹，那些嚣张斑斓的线条，恶毒地反复切割开原朴素的铅笔数学符号。

要不然将这本作业交给Mrs Nelson，要不然这学期为微积分付出的努力都将化为乌有。

Sebastian快要喘不过气了。每一页，每一页都被涂花了，写满了污言秽语。

 **贱货、东欧妓女、死胖子、娘炮**......都被刻意加重加粗书写，涂上了最显眼的颜色。

Sebastian攥紧手中的作业本，指节泛白，手指抠进纸张里。

愤怒和羞耻感一同挤进他胸腔里的那个小小的地方，然后顺着血管钻进他的耳朵里，在里面嗡嗡作响；他感觉嘴里发苦，眼泪威胁着要涌出来。

Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，将作业本同衣服鞋子一起塞进书包里。

然后用力甩上置物柜的门。金属撞击的动静在走廊上回荡，引得众人侧目。

Sebastian转身抱紧书包，咬紧牙关，忍着喊叫的冲动，快步走向教室。

他要找出这个人，他要让他付出代价。

＊＊＊

整整一上午，Sebastian都心不在焉，脑子里都作业本上的那些脏话。

起初，他一肚子怒火，甚至想立刻站起身离开教室去找出那个凶手。

可具体想想，又不知道从哪里开始。所以，最后只能躲在数学书后面揣测到底是谁干的。

**可能是任何人……**

从前就有很多人看他不顺眼，因为他的口音和身材嘲笑他。现在，讨厌他的人更多了，毕竟，在旁人眼里，他这个罗马尼亚来的胖子‘抢走’了他们的Prince Charming……

虽然他也不知道Prince Charming怎么就愿意和他……

好吧，Sebastian个人觉得Chris不像Prince Charming, 更像是Mr Dark。

**_Tall, dark and sweet. Super sweeeeeeet。_ **

Sebastian的眼睛悄悄，越过教科书上沿，偷看着Mrs. Nelson，一只手伸进书包里，摸出一块曲奇饼，迅速塞进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼起来。巧克力曲奇浓厚的甜在舌尖上泛滥，在满足了味蕾的同时，有效的缓解了他糟糕的心情。

**_Sweet as a cookie。_ **

Sebastian又从书包里摸出一块来塞进嘴里，一边警惕着Mrs. Nelson，一边继续咀嚼着曲奇饼。这次这块是牛奶夹心的，这是他最喜欢的口味。

**_Cookie-sweet。_ **

今天早晨他没有吃早餐，Chris给他买了整整两大袋曲奇饼。

**_Sweetheart._ **

虽然今早他们分开的时候没有接吻。

**_Heart breaker._ **

Sebastian又抓了一块曲奇饼塞进嘴里。

也许今天Chris忘记，所以才没有跟他接吻就走了……

**_A Breaker._ **

咽下嘴里的曲奇饼，Sebastian的手继续在书包里摸索另一块。

……但是，自从认识以来，他们每天早晨都接吻的……

**_A Breaker._ **

手指又把一块曲奇塞进嘴里。

……也不是说情侣们每天都要接吻什么的……

**_A heart breaker._ **

塞进嘴里，咀嚼，吞咽。

“Mr. Stan.”

咀嚼，吞咽。

**_A cold-blooded bastard._ **

“站起来, Mr. Stan!”

“是，夫人！”Sebastian刷地站起身。

他手里还抓着一块曲奇，两眼茫然。随后惊愕地看着自己的数学老师，就好像根本不知道对方是何时来到了他跟前。

“我的课堂不是小吃店，不许吃东西。”Mrs. Nelson正一脸严肃地看着他。

含着嘴里的饼干，Sebastian茫然地看着面前的这位女士，有些反应不过来。

Mrs. Nelson挑起一道修得一丝不苟的眉毛，看了眼他手里的那块曲奇饼。

他这才反应过来自己的数学老师指的是什么。

Sebastian连忙将曲奇饼塞回书包里，咽下嘴里的曲奇饼，双手胡乱地掸掸桌子上的碎屑，红着脸，低下头看着自己衣服上的饼干碎屑，诺诺地说了句：“Sorry，Mrs. Nelson.”

现在全班同学的目光就集中在他身上。

“把你书包里的零食交给我，暂时由我保管。”

Sebastian在众目睽睽之下，从书包里拿出两袋曲奇，交给了数学老师之后才被允许坐下继续上课。

看着数学老师离去的背影，Sebastian简直想一头钻进书桌里去。

真是太好了，上课突然大喊大叫，上课偷吃零食，还愚蠢到被发现……他现在不光是抢走白马王子的罗马尼亚蠢胖子，还是个抢走白马王子的罗马尼亚hungry。

Sebastian把自己发烫的脸埋进了双手里，对着手指上残留的曲奇香甜，在心里大大呻吟了一声。

又忍不住悄悄舔舔手指上残留的那一点饼干碎屑。

Chris今天都没跟他吻别……

**_Bastard._ **

＊＊＊

下课铃响时，Sebastian正托着腮帮子砸吧嘴，至于他是在回味什么嘛……恐怕也没人知道。

同学们纷纷开始坐起身收拾书本，准备去上另一节课，并顺路将作业交给到站在教室前面的Mrs. Nelson手里。

Sebastian也收拾好了书包，但等到他看见站在门口正等着的老师时，才像被一道闪电直劈到了头一般，突然想起来 **他必须交作业！！！**

**Oh，my god！**

他的作业本被人写满了脏话，还卷成一团躺在书包里！

显然，Mrs. Nelson很有耐心，直到教室里的人都走光了，还站着那儿，正等着他，看着他的眼神里已经开始透出了怀疑……怀疑他没写作业。

他控制不住低下头，觉得头上的头发都竖了起来，他想拔腿就跑。

但这不可能，想走出教室必须经过Mrs.Nelson。

Sebastian抱紧了书包，硬着头皮走向讲台，来到了女老师的面前。

“你的作业，Mr.Stan。”

门外还有几个人没走，明显是在等着看如果他交不出作业，老师会如何批评他。

他不敢抬起头，只能盯着讲台。那里还放着他的曲奇饼……

**Chris** **今天没有跟他** **吻别……**

**Stop！Stop it！现在不是想这些的时候！**

“你的作业，Mr.Stan。”Mrs.Nelson刻意加重了‘作业’两个字。

“呃，我……我……”

“你什么？你是没有完成作业吗？” Mrs.Nelson问道。

“不不不不是！我有写作业！”Sebastian抬起头，瞪大双眼，急忙说道。

“那就把你的作业拿出来。”Mrs. Nelson已经皱起了眉。

老师要让他不及格了！

Sebastian觉得自己又要窒息了。他脑子里突然一片空白，只记得自己慌乱地在书包里翻找，然后将那个皱巴巴的本子递给了老师。

他吞吞口水，看着女老师接过作业本，打开，一页一页翻过，眉头皱得更紧了。Sebastian觉得自己呼吸变得很粗而响亮，窗外学生的吵闹生变得遥远而模糊，安静的教室回荡着他粗重的呼吸和沉重的心跳，他感觉头有点晕，忍不住低下头，深深地喘了几口气，想忍住胃里涌出来的恶心感。

“Mr. Stan.”不知过了多久，也许是一分钟，也许是一个实际，Mrs. Nelson的声音传来。“作业回去重写一份，明天交给我。”

Sebastian抬起头，瞠目结舌地站在原地，看着女老师，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

门口站着的那几个人看到无戏可看了，也姗姗而去。Mrs. Nelson走到门口突然停住，转身说：“你可以把你的曲奇饼拿回去了。以后请不要在我的课堂上吃东西。”

Sebastian突然倒抽了口气，结巴道：“是、是，抱、抱歉，夫人。”

女老师似乎是满意了他的态度，转身走出了教室。

Sebastian双腿一软，瘫坐在了最近的一把椅子上，突然觉得筋疲力尽。他闭起眼睛，将头抵在手臂上，瘫在课桌上喘着气。正在这个时候，裤子里的手机嗡嗡震动两下。Sebastian不想搭理，他现在只想好好喘口气，然后跷课逃回家去好好睡一觉……昨晚他都没有睡饱……Chris折磨了他一夜……

 **也许是** Prince Charming **发来的信息！**

Sebastian立刻打起精神，掏出自己的手机看向屏幕。

果然，有一条新信息。Sebastian突然觉得有点小激动。这还是Chris第一次给他发信息呢。

他舔舔嘴唇，用手指划开屏幕，点开短信。

并不是Chris。短信是一个未知号码发来的。

Sebastian本能地用手指继续往下滑动，一张接着一张的照片填满了手机屏幕。

照片上的确有Chris，但也不只有Chris，还有一位金发丽人，他们二人或拥抱，或深情对视，并在最后一同上了一辆红色的跑车，扬长而去。

在这些照片后面，还写着一句话： **当当当，十二点了。**

Sebastian突然觉得一阵恶寒，打了哆嗦，颤抖的手指控制不住点开照片并放大，又笨拙地将手机送大他的眼睛前，似乎是想让他的大脑通过双眼确认照片里面的人不是他的Prince Charming……

可，无济于事。

一滴水落在手机屏幕上，扭曲并放大了清晰的图像，Sebastian本能地用拇指去抹，可是更多的水滴落下来，他不停的抹，最后甚至用袖子去擦，可似乎不论如何擦，都擦不掉屏幕上那两个相拥的人形色块。

直到他的视线彻底模糊了。

***

不相信。不相信！

他紧捏那部手机，一手抓着书包，Sebastian沿着学校的小路快步向前走着。

是的，他不愿意相信。他不肯相信那个每天早晨都会亲吻他的男人会……

眼睛刺痛，视线又模糊了。Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，用手背狠狠蹭了一下眼睛。

他要去找Chris，找到他，当面去问他。哪怕……

他也要Chris站在他面前，亲口对他说。

Sebastian又狠狠抹了一把眼睛，加快脚步，一阵风一样跑进体育馆。

他知道Chris今天会来这里游泳。

他为什么会知道？

Chris Evans，代号Prince Charming，校内日常行程50美元！童叟无欺，接受现金支付或分期付款，谢谢！

Sebastian咬紧牙关，用力捏捏手里的电话，喘着粗气，奋力在楼梯上爬着。

这该死的游泳馆为什么要设置在顶楼？！那部愚蠢的电梯居然在维修，恶！这都是Chris Fucking Evans的错！是的，都是他的错！他要为此付出代价！等Sebastian找到他，就会让他知道，他在Sebastian眼里不过是一个下流无耻又淫荡的man-whore！Yeah。

吸吸鼻子，用袖子抹一把脸，粗糙棉布摩擦皮肤带来的刺痛感，他奋力爬上五楼的楼梯，谁也不能阻挡他复仇的脚步！楼梯也不能！

用肩膀撞开安全出口的门，Sebastian 穿过大厅，无视来往学生打探的目光，右转穿过阳光充足的走廊，来到游泳馆门前。

他之前只来过这里一次，在上游泳课的时候，当时他因为泳裤被人偷了，并没能下水。

所以，这一次，他要把Chris Evans 推到水里去淹死！

一把推开大门，清澈的蓝色池水和湿润的空气迎面而来，金色的阳光透过落地窗落在淡色的瓷砖和绿色的植物上，甚是温柔。泳池边不乏身材傲人的男女来来往往，但Sebastian无心欣赏，他一心只想找到那个该死的混账，然后狠狠的给他一拳，最好能打烂他漂亮的下巴！

泳池里和岸上都没看到Chris，没法把他推下水了。Sebastian咬咬牙，转身走向男更衣室。不能推下水淹死他，至少也要把他的牙打掉！

一把推开更衣室的门，Sebastian不顾迎面而来的男性荷尔蒙和裸露的男性躯体和器官，闯进去。

有什么可看的？大家都是男人，他们不就是瘦点、肌肉多点、个子高点吗？有什么了不起？

他，Sebastian Stan，等一下还要当众打Prince Charming！

Prince Charming……

Sebastian觉得自己的喉咙里涌出一股涩，那味道一直蔓延到舌尖上，呛得他鼻子发酸，眼睛发疼……

不，他才没有想哭。他要找到那个该死的混蛋，然后二话不说，上去就要把他的牙打掉，是的，把牙都要打掉，让那副迷惑人的漂亮嘴唇都沾上血迹。

让他也尝尝Sebastian嘴里的味道……

哦，Fuck！他才不是爱哭的小娘炮。Sebastian咬紧嘴唇，深吸了口气，又吞了吞口水，岔开双腿，脚跟踩稳地面，手指攥紧成拳，低吼道：

“Chris。”

Chris并没有像他想的那样拨开人群出现。而更衣室里的人似乎也没有听到他的声音，他们继续交谈、聊天、换衣服，该做什么还在做什么，就好像根本没注意到更衣室里多了他这么个人。

哦，好吧，你们这群混账！Sebastian不承认自己的尊严受了伤。他只是声音不够大而已。他哆嗦的手将手机塞进书包里，又狠狠将书包摔在地上，挺起胖胖的胸口，大吼一声：

“他妈的Chris！！！！”

这一次，他的‘战争吼喝’似乎奏效了，附近的有几个人的头转向他，但在看到他之后，不是露出看戏的眼神儿，就是一幅好笑的无聊样子。这让Sebastian脖子上的汗毛都竖起来了。

这些混蛋！他要让他们好看——

突然，有个黑人帅哥来到他跟前，这人有着洁白的牙齿和一双漂亮眼睛，敞开的衬衣下是黑巧克般的光洁皮肤。风趣的眼睛打量了他一下后，转身朝人群里喊了一句：“Chris，你男朋友找你。”

“What？！”

一个身材高壮、胸肌发达的棕发男人走出来，站到Sebastian面前，双手插在腰上。他看了Sebastian一眼，然后转头对黑人帅哥说：“Fuck，这小孩是谁？我不认识他。”

Sebastian感觉自己的头有点发晕。这、这人没穿衣服……不，应该说是一丝不挂，两块胸肌和下面的大鸟堂而皇之地露在空气里，就那样对在他面前……

虽然大家都是男人，但是……

Sebastian吞了下口水，控制不住地低下了头。

“哦，c’mon, 别狡辩了，人都找上门来了。”黑人帅哥噗哧笑了，把手伸到Sebastian眼前说道：“Hi，小朋友，我叫Chadwick。”

Sebastian茫然地看看对方伸过来的手，抬起头，感觉到似乎哪里出错了——

棕发帅哥一把拍开黑人帅哥的手，“嗨，收起你的迷魂眼吧，他还没成年呢。”

“哦，你又知道啦？哈。”黑人帅哥勾着一边的嘴唇，笑道。

“拜托，看看他！哪里像个成年男人？”棕发帅哥双手一摊，指向Sebastian。

“呃，我——”Sebastian想为自己辩解，他其实——

“哦，得了吧，你就承认吧。”显然，黑人帅哥根本不相信。

“——我是——”Sebastian还在辩解。

“What？你真觉得我是那种人吗？我的天！”

“哦耶。不然为什么不是那个火辣的拉拉队长找你兴师问罪？”

“我怎么知道！是你说他找我的！”

“……我不……不是……”Sebastian还在努力试图吸引两人的注意力。

“等等。你不是来找他的？”终于，棕发帅哥发现了异样，惊讶地看着Sebastian。

“呃，是的，我是……”Sebastian看看棕发男人，又看看黑皮肤帅哥，感觉不知所措。

“哦，我知道他是来找谁的了！你是来找Hemsworth的！”棕发帅哥一拍脑门，看着Sebastian的表情就像发现了新大陆。

“No way。”黑人帅哥斜靠在储物柜上笑着摇摇头说道。

“我是——”Sebastian第三次试图辩解。

“为什么不是？”棕发男人转头继续跟黑人帅哥争论。

“——是来找——”

“当然不是，据我所知Hemsworth正跟那个To——”

“——来找——”Sebastian开始感觉烦了，他们到底有没有在听他说话？！

“WTF？是他？不可能！”

“是的。就是他。”黑人帅哥耸了下肩膀。

“哦 God！那现在就是三角关系喽？”棕发男人突然转头看向Sebastian，憋着笑说道。“wow，那祝你好运，小朋友。”

Sebastian受够了，受够这些莫名其妙的笑和胡言乱语了！

“我不是小朋友！”

“呃，好吧。小朋友。”棕发帅哥撇着嘴，耸耸肩。

这个姿态让Sebastian更愤怒了。

“我不是小朋友！我是来找Chris Fucking Evans的！”

他的怒吼似乎产生了效果，棕发帅哥微微后倾了一下身体，抬起双手，亮出手心，安抚道：“Okay，okay，现在我们知道了，我们知道了，你是来找你的男朋友Chris Evans的，别哭，别哭，看，我们都知道了。”

“Chris Evans才他妈的不是我的男朋友！还有，我也没有要哭！”他狠狠眨了眨眼，咬着牙说道。听见这个名字，谈论这个名字，他感觉自己全身的肌肉都绷紧到极限了，就等着暴力释放。

“Okay，okay，不要激动。Evans现在不在这里。”棕发男人说道。

“他去哪里了？”Sebastian眯起双眼，握紧拳头。

如果这人胆敢不给他一个回答，他就立刻跳起来给他一拳，不管他是不是比Sebastian高出了一个头。

“呃……”棕发帅哥一愣，貌似并不知道，所以转头看向黑人帅哥。“你刚才看见他去哪里了吗？”

黑人帅哥似乎看够了这出闹剧，站直身体，脱掉衬衣，回头对他们说道，“刚才Evans接了电话，然后就走了。至于去哪里了，我也不清楚。”

听到这个回答，原本全身紧绷的Sebastian突然感觉精疲力竭，全身脱力。

**Chris接了个电话……**

**Chris走了……**

**Chris上了美女的跑车……**

Sebastian茫然地向四周看看，似乎在找什么，却又突然不知道自己到底为什么来到这里。此刻他才意识到这里充满了人，充满了打量刺探的眼睛，那些眼睛似乎都在等着看戏，似乎都在等着看他失声痛哭，然后大声嘲笑他的软弱与自不量力。

十二点了……Prince Charming只属于公主们。

Sebastian低下头，看到了自己的书包。

这个书包……

他默默捡起了书包，咽下涌到喉咙口的哽咽，哑声说了句“谢谢。”然后抱紧书包，转身冲向门口，要将这里的一切都甩到身后，他要重新开始……

他要忘记他……

他要——

Sebastian突然撞上了一堵墙，由于冲击力过大，他的身体失去平衡，屈从于地心引力的作用，摔了个四仰八叉。

Sebastian躺在地上，半天没回过神来，直到手肘和屁股上传来了疼痛感，才让他罢工的大脑重新运作起来。

他慢慢用手撑着地坐起身。

他的屁股在疼，他的头也在疼。

门外射进来的光线变得有些模糊，就像光晕，奇异地，在这团光晕里有一个男人，他全身赤裸，有着长长的金发、海蓝的双眼和发达肌肉，身材高大完美，简直就像古罗马雕塑里的海神，只不过这位海神腰间围着一条毛巾。

“What the fuck，Man？”‘海神’的嗓音低沉粗硬。

Sebastian坐在地上，看着对方的蓝色眼睛，感觉有一股火在心里烧，把他的血液都烧得沸腾了。

蓝色的眼睛。魅惑人心。薄情寡性。

他抓起手中的书包丢向对方。“Fuck you！”

***

Sebastian用钥匙打开门，机械地脱掉鞋子，将书包丢在地上，关上门。走到沙发前，钥匙丢在咖啡桌上，然后坐下，茫然地看着房子的一个角落。

他不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，他只记得在更衣室门口和金发碧眼的‘海神’发生了冲突，为了挑衅对方，他用书包丢了对方，还扯掉了对方围着的毛巾，试图让对方尴尬，然后发生了什么……？

哦，对了，然后他以为终于要打架了（或者是被打，考虑到对方的高大身材，不过他不在乎）结果，现场突然冒出来了那个冷漠英国转校生，然后……然后‘罗马海神’就突然决定不打架了，丢下他去追那个英国转校生了。

想起‘罗马海神’急匆匆去追英国转校生的样子，Sebastian觉得舌根一苦。

可他的战神呢？

他掏出手机，看着手机屏幕，终于，他鼓足了勇气，滑开屏幕，给Chris发了一条信息。

**你去哪里了？**

他捧着手机，痴痴地看着屏幕，等着回答，等着电话那端的人突然出现在自己面前，或是打电话给自己也好。他看着，看着，直到屏幕暗下去，背光熄灭，自动锁屏。那个回应没有到来，连一个字都没有到来。

Sebastian拼命抑制着胸口里不断朝喉咙涌动的疼痛，但某种被扼死般的动静钻过他的牙缝，通过他的嘴唇，撕开房间里的空寂。紧接着，眼泪也突破了防线，向外涌出，顺着他的脸颊流淌，不断滴落到他的手机屏幕上。一滴变成两滴，最后变得再也分不清是多少。Sebastian咬着嘴唇想忍住可悲的哭号。他看着那些眼泪落在那个没有反应的手机的屏幕上。他想起了那些相拥的身影、模糊的色块，也是被这部手机送到他眼前的。

手机撞在墙壁上，碎成了无数片。

里面的内容也能随之碎裂吗？

Sebastian用力咬着手指，想忍住，却做不到，把十个手指都塞进嘴里都堵不住他的哭声。

眼泪早已经不知流了多少，直到嗓子都疼了，他才意识到自己一直在喊叫，那些喊叫都变成了嘶哑的气音。他整个人瘫在沙发上，几乎无法动弹，呼吸急促，肺部都在发疼。可他还是想喊，还是想叫，似乎只有喊叫了，胸口里那块肉被挤压的压力才能减轻一点。

突然，外面宁静的空气里传来了重型机车的咆哮声，那声音在他门前停下了。

Sebastian呼吸一停，刷地睁开了双眼。

翻身想爬起来，却咚地落在地板上，完全忘记了自己是在沙发上，他不顾一切的爬起身，被咖啡桌撞到了膝盖也不顾，跌跌闯闯奔向了大门。

Chris……

抓住门把手，一把拉开，Sebastian站在门口，在暮色中搜寻，试图寻找到那个熟悉的身影。

随后，他到看到一个健壮男人将车停好，转身朝他一路走来。

来人有粗砾的长相，身上的刺青、黑色紧身背心、工装卡其裤并没有让他看起来就像个浪子，那双凶恶的眼睛却让人不敢放松警惕。他脚踩特战靴，步伐稳健，能看出有着经过特殊训练后良好的平衡能力。

走到门廊的台阶前，男人停下脚步，抬手摘掉墨镜，挂在背心领口上，然后张开双臂，对着门廊上呆傻的Sebastian勾起嘴唇，慵懒一笑。

“Miss me，baby？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：欲知后事如何，请多多回帖！看帖不回帖，纯属耍流氓！（ 别问我这些人都是谁，不会告诉你们滴！自己猜！ ）


	6. Need You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对。本章未完

看着对方脸上的笑容，Sebastian感觉胸口里的那块肉被人狠狠地捏了一把，喉咙像被堵住了，喘不过气来，他想放声大哭，想要对着那人喊叫：为什么是他，他去哪里了，当他被……

男人的脸皱起来，Sebastian才意识到自己真的把这些话喊出来了。他反射性地用双手捂住嘴巴，瞪大双眼，惊慌失措。但为时晚矣，他只能绝望地看着男人收起笑脸和原本张开的双臂，皱起眉毛，朝他走过来。

黑色的靴子，踩上陈旧的木质台阶，木板在重压下发出绝望的呻吟，Sebastian的呼吸随着那声音变得越来越浅，越来越急促。

吱嘎声终止，男人就来到了他跟前，如刀犀利的目光，开始查看他的脸。Sebastian吞吞口水，本能地想用手去遮自己的脸，他知道此刻自己的脸上一定很‘精彩’，可却动不了，他就那样一动不动地站在原地，眼看着，男人的脸彻底扭曲起来。

那双狼眼沁出凶恶与野蛮，原本就不似善类的脸此刻难看之极，部满浓重的戾气，任谁都不会怀疑这个人会在下一秒拔出匕首或是手枪。

“What.The.Fuck？”

Sebastian无法回答，只能看着男人阴狠的面庞，绝望地捂紧嘴巴，身体后倾，下意识闪躲威胁。也许是看到了他防备的姿态，也许是看到了他懦弱的表情，男人的眼神变得更凶狠，下巴上的肌肉也开始抽搐。

Sebastian全身颤抖，眼里涌出更多泪水，他能感觉到男人全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他没法再直视对方的眼睛，控制不住地低下头，双脚开始不由自主地向后退……

突然他的手臂被抓住，他捂着嘴巴的手被拉开，铁钳一样的手扣住他的下颚向上抬起。Sebastian再次被迫迎向那张足以吓哭一个成年男人的脸。

对方再次咬紧牙关，鼻翼愤张，视线再次落在Sebastian‘精彩’的脸上，目光犀利得就像要在那里烧出一个洞来一样。

Sebastian张开嘴想解释，解释自己不是故意的，不是故意要对着男人喊叫，更加不是不高兴男人回来……可是，这些话在他张开嘴的那一瞬间都化作了一声破碎的抽泣。

男人闭了闭眼，肩膀起伏了几下，微微歪头，避开Sebastian的放下，低声爆出一连串诅咒。

Sebastian知道男人生气了，他不想让对方生气，尤其不想让对方生他的气。

深吸了几口气，吞吞口水，Sebastian想冷静下来并试图解释。

“Frank……”

可刚一开口，他就开始像坏了的水龙头，解释的话都变成了更严重的哽咽、咳嗽和眼泪。

随后，Sebastian感觉到自己被抱进了那副熟悉的结实胸膛里。他缓缓用双臂抱住对方结实的后背，终于崩溃地开始放声大哭。

他把脸埋在Frank的肩窝里，就像小时候那样，放心地将眼泪、鼻涕与委屈都留在那里。Frank的手开始温柔地抚摸他的头发，烟草与机油的气味刻熟悉又亲切，安抚了他恐惧又紧绷的精神，他的眼泪流得更汹涌了，大脑因为哭泣和急促的呼吸而晕眩，身体因为肾上腺素褪去开始剧烈的颤抖。道歉的话语从他颤抖的嘴唇里跑出来之后都变成了胡乱而湿润的无意义音节。但他听到Frank再说：

“嘘，没事了，baby。什么都不用担心，有我在，有老Frank在，一切都能解决。

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

窗外的天空逐渐从火红过度成美丽的紫色，又逐渐开始向深蓝沉淀。

Sebastian坐在沙发上，双肘支着膝盖，肩上围着一条毯子，看着双手里捧着的牛奶，低头出神。

在经过门廊上那一场丢脸的大声哭号后，他觉得筋疲力尽，头重脚轻。Frank用自己的背心给他擦干泪水后努力想哄笑他，甚至承诺给他烤他最喜欢吃的小鱼曲奇饼。

曲奇饼……

泪水落在牛奶里，激起一个涟漪。Sebastian连忙咬着嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子，抬手蹭了下脸颊。他不想让Frank再看到他哭，认为他是个面对麻烦只会哭哭啼啼的小娘泡。

他深吸了口气，仰头一口气喝掉牛奶，然后……

不雅地打了嗝。

他现在有点茫然，看着四周，不知道该做什么。

小厨房的门开着，里面传来厨刀切在垫板上的声音，橱柜门被打开又合上，紧接着是搅拌的声音。

Frank正在做晚饭。

这餐该由他的，Frank才刚回来，路上一定很累。迎接却他的不是舒适的热水澡和热情的欢迎，而是愤怒喊叫、大声质问又哭啼啼的Sebastian。

Frank一进门就把他按在了沙发上，塞给他一杯牛奶，然后问了他一句‘晚餐想吃什么’就直接钻进了厨房，丝毫没给Sebastian主动开口要求做饭的机会。

他至少应该让Sebastian去厨房里帮帮忙。

随便做点什么都好，虽然在厨房里Sebastian没法跟Frank媲美，但有点事情做也许能让他觉得自己不是那么没用。

Sebastian将空杯子放在桌上，起身想去厨房，突然停下脚步，低头发现自己踩到了什么东西。

是一块地板上散落的手机碎片。

Sebastian低头看着那块碎片，感觉就像踩到了是炸弹，而不只是一块塑料。他僵在那里，脑子里塞满了该如何向Frank解释手机碎片的念头。现在他没法解释这件事，也没力气解释，因为要解释这件事之前，还有难以解释的前提需要解释。

所以，他深吸了口气，闭上眼，迅速将那块碎片踢到了沙发下面，然后快步走向厨房门口。

Frank正在往一只平底锅里倒搅拌好的蛋液，Sebastian笨拙地站在厨房门口张了张嘴，不知道该说什么去打招呼，于是下意识想拉拉披着的毯子，才发现自己把它留在沙发上了。没了毯子，他的双手就像失去了依靠一般，只能向彼此寻求安慰。

他站在门口，垂着头，手指绞在一起，又开始觉得自己一无是处。

更糟的是，他的胃在煎蛋饼香气的刺激之下，发生了一声大大的动静，那动静大到连Frank都听见了。

Frank转头对Sebastian一笑，利落地颠了下平底锅，在里面的蛋饼做了个漂亮的后空翻后，将火扭小，轻快地说道：“把桌子摆好，晚饭马上就上桌。”

Sebastian花了几秒钟才反应过来，连忙走过去拉开抽屉，取出餐具，开始摆桌。

几分钟后，Frank把煎得漂亮的一大叠蛋饼端上了桌，又迅速将切碎的蔬菜水果混合在一起，配上佐料，做成沙拉。然后示意站在桌边的Sebastian坐下，并从小冰箱里取出一盒果汁。

Sebastian坐在桌边，拿着刀叉，看着Frank将蛋饼放到他的盘子里。

“好啦，吃吧。”

“Frank，我……”他仰头看着对方，开口想解释。

“No，先吃饭。”Frank又倒了一杯果汁放到他手边，然后才眼睛低垂、表情平静地给自己倒果汁。

晚饭过程中，Frank开始给Sebastian讲起这次在路上的见闻和一些趣事，讲到有趣的地方，Sebastian也会跟着笑一笑并提一两个问题，慢慢地Sebastian开始放松下来，感觉心情好了一点，并决定不辜负Frank的好意，要把蛋饼和沙拉都吃光。

填饱了肚子后，他们将盘子堆进水槽里，Sebastian想去洗好让自己保持忙碌，却被Frank赶去客厅里看他给他带回来的礼物。

这次Frank给他带回来一双名牌运动鞋。

看到礼物，Sebastian感觉又好了一点，笑着对Frank说谢谢。而Frank一如既往地靠在门框上，歪着头笑着说不客气。

然后他俩一起摊在沙发上看棒球比赛直到午夜。

棒球比赛结束了，电视里开始播放广告，Frank突然转过头，看着他。

“你想谈谈吗？”他的脸上没有笑容，双眼严肃。

“不想。”Sebastian看着电视屏幕说道。

“好吧。至少告诉我你的脸是怎么回事？你知道我有权知道这个。”Frank转回头去，看着牙膏广告模特露出的满嘴洁白的牙齿说道，他的口气很轻，却不容置疑。

“和同学打架。”Sebastian轻声说道，立刻咬着嘴唇，低下头。

“你反抗了吗？”Frank问道，声音依旧很轻。

“嗯。”Sebastian不敢抬头，害怕看见Frank眼里有失望，或是鄙视，更怕Frank在他脸上看到其他东西，那些他不敢告诉Frank的东西。

一只手落在他的脖颈上，温暖又粗糙，有力又结实，捏了捏他的脖颈。

“I’m sorry.”Sebastian想被抽掉了骨头，一头扎在Frank的肚子上，对着黑色的棉布衣料小声地说。

“Don't be，Sebby。”握着他脖颈的那只手开始温柔地抚摸他的头发。

Sebastian闭紧双眼，想阻止住泪意，他今天哭得够多了。他用双臂抱紧Frank的腰，感觉自己的呼吸又开始变困难，于是深吸了口气，又深吸了口气，然后听见自己的声音模糊地说：

“我是gay，Frank。”

在他头上抚摸的那只手停了。

一瞬间，Sebastian觉得自己全身的血液都冻结在了血管里，肌肉紧张得开始抽搐，他感觉自己要把晚餐吐出来了。

他就那样贴在Frank的肚皮上一动不敢动，连呼吸都不敢，怕自己一动，下一秒那只手就会抓住他的头发，把他扯起来，叫他这个肮脏的fag别碰他，然后Frank就会用看鞋底下脏东西的眼神看着他，让他从这里滚出去，或许连先打他一顿都嫌恶心，那些电影里都是这么演的。

那只手移开，并没有去抓他的头发，而是放到了他的肩胛骨之间轻轻地抚了下。

隔着布料透过来的温热瞬间就让Sebastian的喉咙发紧，胸口发疼。

“对不起，Frank。”

“No no no，你永远不用跟我说对不起，baby。”Frank的声音依旧很轻，没有抬高一点，依旧不容置疑。

他还是Frank的baby。

Sebastian控制不住地哽咽起来，贴着他脸颊的黑色棉布湿了。肾上腺素褪去，他感觉疲劳不堪，但又觉得像一只气球一样轻盈，深藏在他心里已久的某种不确定终于开始慢慢消失，他再也感觉不到那种隐隐的、空洞的恐惧感了。

在他肩胛骨之间抚摸的那只手轻柔而稳固。

 

***

 

第二天早晨Sebastian很晚才起床，昨晚上床睡觉之前，Frank建议他明天翘课一天，因为他要他出去城里好好玩一天。所以Sebastian才会睡到日上三竿才被Frank叫醒，然后被拖进厨房吃下早餐，最后背着背包，戴上头盔，手里拿着装满小鱼曲奇饼干的纸袋子坐上Frank的摩托车直奔商业区。

他们这一天先到游乐场打游戏，中午去了一家不错的意大利餐馆吃了海鲜通心粉，下午一起去看了一场本地球队的棒球比赛后，在傍晚时他们又一起去看了最新上映的《美国队长2》，因为Sebastian很喜欢这个系列电影，尤其喜欢里面的英俊又勇敢的罗杰斯队长，虽然Frank对这个人物嗤之以鼻，总说他假装正经，不够男人。

对了，Frank还给他买了新手机。Sebastian早该知道自欺欺人是没用的，尤其是对Frank。

就在他们准备开车回家时，Frank接到了一个电话，是他的一个朋友打来的，要把他介绍给本地拳击俱乐部的经理。Sebastian也想让Frank留在本地打拳，不要再东奔西跑了，所以就劝说Frank去赴约，但Frank坚持要先把他送回家去，不让他坐‘乱七八糟’的公共汽车。

就这样，Frank把Sebastian放在离房子不远处的街灯下。显然，这一天的活动让Sebastian心情好了很多，他抱了下Frank祝他好运，并承诺会把他的啤酒放进冰箱里冰好等他回来喝。Frank笑着拍拍他肩膀，又捏了下他的鼻子，又交代他不要乱跑，要把门窗关好，等他回来再睡觉，直到Sebastian开始翻眼睛，才不情愿地发动引擎，消失进夜色里。

看着Frank的摩托车灯消失，Sebastian才深吸了口气，转身走向房，有Frank在身边，又玩了一整天，Sebastian觉得自己的心情终于开始放晴了，脚步也轻盈了很多，尤其是今天还看了自己喜欢的电影系列，电影里罗杰斯队长面孔英俊，坚定勇敢，即使在他还没有超级身体之前也坚持主持正义……Sebastian觉得他的蓝眼睛很漂亮……他觉得罗杰斯队长一定是爱着变成了冬日战士的巴恩斯中士的，因为……

突然，他停住脚步，发现漆黑的门廊里有个红色的亮点。他困惑地皱起眉，走近几步想查看，却僵在原地，瞪大双眼，汗毛倒立。

门廊的阴影里有模糊的黑影，那个黑夜坐在门廊的木质台阶最上面一层，而那个红色的亮点随着黑影变换姿势开始动起来。

黑影缓缓站起身，走下门廊，伴随着木质台阶在重压之下发出的扭曲呻吟，走出阴影。

英俊的脸庞，冷硬如石。行走之间，修长的手指，从饱满的嘴唇间取下那只烟，食指一动，红色亮点划出一道优美的弧线——烟蒂被丢弃到一边。

Chris Evans来到Sebastian面前，高大的身形压得Sebastian不得不倒退半步仰起头来。

如刀蓝眼，泛着寒光，看着Sebastian。大理石雕塑般光洁的脸孔没有一点表情，只有月光投射下的阴影。

只见他微微歪头，摊开双手，缓缓勾起一边的嘴角，露出一个笑容。

那是一个Sebastian从没在他脸上见过的表情。

那笑容野蛮而狰狞。

“Miss me，baby？”

 

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

看着那个狰狞的笑，Sebastian瞪大了双眼，本能地张开嘴想回答，却发现声音卡在了自己的嗓子里，不论如何都发出不来。

显然，他的紧张取悦了Chris，那笑容变得更加野蛮狰狞。

“怎么不说话了，宝贝儿？舌头被猫叼走了吗？”他上前一步，再次以强健的身躯压向Sebastian，口气却柔和得像深色的糖浆，融化在夜色里，浓甜得让人窒息。

“没、没有。”Sebastian颤巍巍地开口说道，控制不住地吞了口口水，向后退了半步。

“哦？没有被刚才那只‘老猫’叼走？”Chris突然伸手抓住Sebastian的下巴，脸上只剩狰狞。

酒精的浓烈味道混合着烟草味填满了Sebastian的鼻腔，他突然意识到了什么，他抓住Chris的手腕，张开嘴想要说什么。

却被打断。

“No，亲爱的，”Chris用另一只手抓住他的手腕拉开，咯咯地笑起来，那笑声莫名的让人听了汗毛倒立。

Sebastian开始觉得背脊上发凉，呼吸变得困难，就好像握住他下巴的那只手掐住的不是他的下颌骨而是他的脖子。

Chris放开Sebastian的手，竖起中指，轻轻压在Sebastian的嘴唇上，然后凑近Sebastian的脸。

“No,亲爱的，别用这幅漂亮的嘴唇骗我。”

轻柔的语气，脸上挂着笑意，拇指指尖温柔地抚过Sebastian的下唇。

“比起撒谎……它们更擅长讨好男人的阴茎，不是吗？”

这句话就像一只冰冷的手掌打在Sebastian的脸上，瞬间让他的紧绷到极限的神经崩断了。恐惧化作愤怒，他一把抓住Chris的手腕，奋力将其从自己的下巴上扯开，然后另一只手握紧拳头，使出全身的力气朝对方的下巴挥出去。

拳头准确地砸在了Chris的下巴上，剧烈的痛感瞬间沿着Sebastian指骨关节扩散开来，直达手臂，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为自己的手指骨骨折了。

很可能因为毫无防备，Chris被他打得踉跄地倒退了一步。他稳住重心，转回头看向Sebastian时，双眼透着迷茫，显然似乎还没弄清自己被什么打到了。

但当他看清Sebastian一只手握着受伤的拳头愤怒的看着他时，眼中的迷茫褪去，变成黑色的怒火。他缓缓挺直背脊，双手紧握成拳头，胸膛深深起伏，鼻翼愤张。

Sebastian甚至能看到他脖子上的凸起的血管，但他的恐惧早已被肾上腺素和愤怒烧光了，他握紧疼痛的手指关节，挺起肩膀，迎向想对方足以杀人的眼神。

“滚。”

Chris一动不动地站在那里，Sebastian能看到他全身的肌肉紧绷到了极限，肩膀随着呼吸剧烈地起伏，身体都在微微地颤抖。

随后，Chris缓缓朝他走来。

Sebastian知道终于来了，他握紧手指，紧闭起双眼，等着拳头落下来。

然而，并没有什么拳头砸在他的脸上。他的肩膀被人重重的撞了一下。

他的睁开双眼，转头发现Chris已从他身边经过，朝路灯的方向走去。

转身看着对方的背影，Sebastian感觉自己的手指开始剧烈的疼痛，那疼痛似乎沿着手臂钻进了他的心里，眼泪也跟着止不住地从眼睛里往出流淌。他咬住嘴唇，咽下哽咽，却忍不住溢满胸腔的恨意与疼痛，他一把抓起脚边的一个土块狠狠地朝那个烦恼的根源丢过去。

Chris背脊一僵，停住脚步，缓缓转过身来。

不肯屈服，不肯认输，Sebastian挺直背脊，抬起下巴，挑衅地回视对方。

 

Chris如掠食动物靠近猎物般走向Sebastian。

Sebastian剧烈地喘息着，瞪大双眼看着对方来到他跟前。有力的手一把抓住他的衣襟，将他拽到身前，蓝色的眼睛盯着他的眼睛，像火焰一样要把他烧穿。

Sebastian控制不住舔了下干燥的嘴唇。

Chris突然放开他的衣襟，一把抓住他后脑的头发，将他的嘴唇压在了他的嘴唇上。

这次的亲吻跟从前任何一次都不一样，这次没有舌头的嬉戏舔弄，没有试探调情，上来便是牙齿的猛烈到几乎带着恨意的啃咬。

强烈的酒精与烟草味道侵入口腔与鼻腔，Sebastian紧闭着双眼，张开嘴唇努力想要呼吸，可是对方的舌头趁机闯进来，蛮横地翻搅着他的舌头，堵住他的喉咙，迫使他被迫只能用鼻孔呼吸。但是，浓烈的烟草与酒精的味道又趁着他急促呼吸的机会充满了他可怜的肺。就好像上帝还嫌他不够缺氧一样，Chris用手臂圈住他的腰，粗糙的手掌直接钻到他的衬衣里，抓住他腰部的皮肤放肆地抚摸揉捏。

Sebastian剧烈的喘息着，舌头忙着应付对方野蛮的进攻，身后的那只手又开始钻进裤子里揉捏他的腰胯，正朝臀部而去，而身前的那结实的腰胯正抵着他小腹摩擦，Chris的性器早已勃起，正硬梆梆的戳在Sebastian腹股沟上里。

Sebastian感觉自己两腿发软，缺氧到头晕目眩，无法站立。为了防止自己摔倒，他放开抱着Chris二头肌的手，改为抱住他的脖子，手插进他的头发里，紧紧抓住他的发尾，并努力长大嘴巴，转头变换角度，试图用鼻孔呼吸，期望Chris能可怜他，让他喘口气。

Chris似乎感觉到了他的艰难，嘴唇转移目标，沿着他的下颚线条吮吸而过，留下一道热辣的湿痕后，开始对着他的肩窝与衣领下的锁骨处又啃又咬，似乎决心要在那里留下痕迹。

想到Chris的吻痕留在他身上，Sebastian发出呻吟，感觉自己背脊着了火，裤子里的阴茎开始变硬，疼痛，弄湿了内裤的布料。他大张着嘴唇，拼命喘息，双眼紧闭，扬起头亮出喉咙，给Chris更多活动的空间，一手搂紧他的脖子，一手抓紧他的头发，甚至抬起一条腿勾住对方试图勾住对方的腰，试图将那副强健身躯紧压在自己身上，通过摩擦寻求到解脱。

他觉得自己全身的皮肤都在刺痛，每一道神经的末梢都着了火。

外套被脱掉，强壮的身躯压着他，让他的呼吸更加困难了。

他甚至都不知道自己什么时候躺在了地上，只知道睁开眼睛时，能看到星星和树叶。

还有Chris的眼睛。

此刻Chris跪在他大张的双腿间，手停在他的衬衣领口处，呼吸沉重，深浓的蓝眼，正看着他。

Sebastian朝对方伸出手，可手指刚刚伸直就疼得倒抽了口气。

Chris也看向那只手。

那只手的手指关节淤青了，因为挥拳去打Chris的下巴。

Sebastian突然抽泣一声，又立刻紧咬住嘴唇，缩回手，将头转向一边。

有力的手指握住他的手腕，拉过去，随后他感觉到柔软的嘴唇、温柔的舌头抵着那些疼痛的指节舔吮而过。Sebastian转回头去，惊讶地看见Chris看着他的眼睛，舔吮过他每个疼痛的指关节。

那眼神让Sebastian再次全身燥热，脸颊发烫。

Chris又舔了一下他的手指后，握住那只手的手腕，俯身将那这手固顶在Sebastian头旁的地面上。此刻他整个人都笼罩在了Sebastian，然后，看着Sebastian的眼睛，他用另一只手勾住Sebastian的大腿放到他的腰上。

暗示，或是命令。

不论是什么，Sebastian都顺从地抬起双腿夹住Chris的腰，抬起下颚，迎向Chris的嘴唇。

炙热的嘴唇再次衔住他的，舌头伸进来，热切而坚定。粗糙的手指掀起他的衬衣下摆，在他的胸膛上抚摸而过，配合着舌头的动作，捏住他的一个乳头，轻轻揉捏拉扯。

Sebastian弓起背脊，不知羞耻地发出呻吟，最大限度地将自己呈现给对方，同时加紧双腿，扭腰摆胯，试图祈求对方别再用这甜蜜的快乐折磨他。

那只大手终于放过了他的乳头，就在他以为终于可以喘口气时，衬衣下摆被推到了腋下，慢慢沿着暴露出的皮肤抚过他的上腹、肚脐、小腹，直到伸进了他的内裤里。

Sebastian的乳头控制不住地开始变硬挺立。

轻咬了一下他的嘴唇后，炙热的唇舌也移开了，在他刚刚喘了口气后，便落在了他的一个乳头上。

牙齿轻轻刮过，叼住，迅速拉扯一下后，嘴唇用力一吮。

Sebastian的阴茎在粗糙的手指中一抽，流出更多前液。

“Chris……”Sebastian夹紧双腿，拱起身体，几乎要哽咽了。

突然，一道刺目的强光射来，照在他们在的位置上。

紧接着传来了重型摩托车特有的轰鸣声。

 

Sebastian僵在当场，不知如何是好。他居然在露天公然和人亲热起来，还被人看到，而且还被Frank看到了。他多希望此刻身下的地面能裂开一道大口子，让他钻进地缝里再也不用出来了。

然而，上帝一向都听不到Sebastian的祈祷。而且常常还嫌情况不够糟。

Chris将头从Frank的方向转回来，看向还躺在地上手足无措的Sebastian脸上。

Sebastian也跟着收回视线，看着Chris面无表情的脸，躺在那里不知道该怎么办，又变成了一头搁浅的胖鲸鱼，嘴巴张开又合上，合上又张开。

握着他手腕的那只手放开，Sebastian看见Chris Evans下巴上的肌肉抽搐了一下，他收回手，开始站起身，同时脱掉了自己的外套，丢在了Sebastian的身上。

然后转身开始朝摩托车车灯的放心走去。

Sebastian手忙脚乱地站起身，伸手抓住Chris的手臂想阻止他。

“他、他——他是……”他吞了吞口水，想解释。

却被Chris抓住手腕扯开。

借着街灯和车灯的光亮，他看见Frank关掉摩托引擎，下车，又脱下外套搭在车身上，开始朝他们的方向而来。

他的手里拿着的是什么？他刚刚顺手从车上抽出了个长长的东西！

Sebastian突然感觉心提到了嗓子眼，就像被掐住了脖子一样无法呼吸。顾不上自己衣衫不整，他连滚带爬地跑向了他们，途中险些跌倒。

他比任何人都清楚Frank拳头的拳头有多硬。他的整个童年是在Frank和他那些一起打拳的兄弟们中间长大的。他曾经亲眼看见Frank一拳打倒了一个体形是他两倍半的对手。

更何况，现在他手里还拎着一把长扳手。

在涉及到他的事情上Frank能做到什么程度，Sebastian很清楚。

不，Sebastian不想事情变成那样，不想。

他不想任何人受到伤害。

可是，显然，他们没空注意到他的担忧。Sebastian确定Chris肯定看到了Frank手里的扳手，但他却还往前走去，丝毫没有放慢步伐。

而Frank明显也不打算唬人的。他边走边向后活动肩膀，歪歪头活动关节，把扳手从左手交到右手里，从容得就像是走进某间酒吧准备寻欢作乐而不是准备杀人越货。

两个男人走到相隔不足一米时，血液在Sebastian血管里结成了冰，他张开嘴想要尖叫，却发现自己无法呼吸了，眼前的一切开始放慢速度。

他跪倒在地，在一片白噪音中，看见Frank扬起手中的扳手直接朝Chris的头砸过去。

只见Chris迅速抬起左臂挡开Frank握着扳手的右手，右手同时抓向对方的喉咙。

Frank则像早就预料到一般，抬起左手打开对方抓过来的手，抬腿对着对方的胸口一脚踢去。

被踢中胸窝，Chris呛了一下，倒退两步。Frank再次反手用扳手猛击Chris的脑袋。Chris立刻缩头向左闪躲，避开攻击。但Frank显然不打算轻易放过他，攻击落空后，扳手迅速画出一个反向的弧，又敲向Chris的膝盖关节。Chris后撤一步，避开金属的重击后，握拳压低重心成防御姿态，左臂挡住扫向腰胯的扳手，骨骼与金属相触时，Chris闷哼一声，按住扳手，同时抬腿踢向Frank的脑袋。

Sebastian全身颤抖，就像被泡在冰水里。呼吸卡住，喉咙封住，胸口里有什么东西就要被捏碎了。血液在耳中轰鸣，他什么都听不到，只能看到扳手砸在骨头上，重拳砸在肋骨上，手臂扼住喉咙，头骨撞向鼻骨。只能看到两张熟悉的身形，像两条想要一口咬断对方喉咙的狼一样，呲着獠牙，挥舞利爪，相互攻击，要伺机置对方于死地。他张开嘴，发出撕心裂肺的喊叫。

“No——！”

突然，警灯闪烁，警笛声在空气里回荡。

Sebastian趴在地上，模模糊糊地看见有个穿着警察制服的人朝他跑过来，那个有点胖的中年人，他半跪下来，面孔出现在Sebastian的视野里，嘴巴开开合合地向他提问。

“你感觉怎么样，kid？有受伤吗？需要叫救护车吗?”

“阻……阻止——”Sebastian抓住对方的裤管，拼命抬起头看着对方的眼睛说道。

“Ok。Ok。放松，kid，放松。现在听着我，跟着我呼吸。一、二、三，呼……一、二、三，吸……”

他挣扎着抬头再次看向那两人打斗的地方，发现那里停着几辆警灯闪烁的警车，Frank和Chris已经被警员分开，各自带上不同的警车。

终于，Sebastian闭起双眼，将额头抵在手臂上，注意力转移到不断传进耳朵里的数字，努力放松自己几乎要炸裂的胸腔。

起码，他们不会杀死对方了。

 

***

 

 

校车的车门打开，Sebastian转身对着房子前面的Frank挥挥手，把装着小鱼曲奇的纸袋子塞进书包里，然后拿着书包上了车。

校车车门关闭，汽车开始沿着公路缓缓前行，朝学校的方向行驶。

车上有些学生，要么在三三两两地坐在一起低声聊天，要么就是独自戴着耳麦在听音乐。谢天谢地，车上并没有Sebastian的同学或是熟人。他现在也不想要的就是跟人坐在一起，然后解释为什么他一周都没去学校了。

Sebastian走到车厢最里面，找了个靠窗、旁边又没人坐的座椅坐下，拿出手机，插上耳机，随便找了一份歌单开始播放。

自从那天之后，他没再见过Chris，不论是主动的，还是被动的。那天他先被送去了急诊室，在医生表示过他并无大碍之后，又被带去了警局做笔录。

Kid,你的邻居有人报警说有人在你家门口公开群P，并且引发了暴力斗殴。

给他做笔录的警察就是这么说的。

额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，Sebastian看着窗外不断向后移动的建筑物，拼命忍住想把脸埋进双手里大声呻吟的冲动。

等他做完笔录出来，Frank早已经在警局的大厅里等着他了。他和Frank已经被人保释了，是Frank的一个律师朋友来交了保释金。关于Frank在外面的朋友，他并不太了解，但是从他小时候起，Frank似乎总是有各种各样的朋友，所以他也并不奇怪，毕竟，谁会不想和Frank做朋友呢？

然后，那位律师朋友就将和他Frank送回了家里。自始至终，他都没有见到Chris……

也许他早就被人保释走了。

Sebastian悄悄地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

昨天晚上他又没睡好，他又梦到了Chris。

发怒的Chris。可怕的Chris。跟他亲热的Chris。

和Frank打架的Chris。

Frank……

想到Frank，Sebastian又控制不住叹气的冲动了。

他为什么总是这样想到Chris，梦到Chris？次数多到他甚至都觉得对不起Frank了。Chris Evans有什么好？自从和他搅合在一起之后，Sebastian就没再过过一天平静的日子了。每天都像做过山车一样。而且，他还和Frank打了架……

Sebastian感觉自己的额角又疼了。

他今天本来不想去上学的，是Frank硬逼着他出门的，并且再三保证自己不会在他上学的时候被警察抓走的，如果被抓也一定会乖乖跟警察们走，绝对不会袭警，会等Sebastian来救他的。

整整快一周的时间，Sebastian都战战兢兢的，他一直等着警察或是法院的传票上门，考虑到Evans家的背景。他怕自己一去上学，放学回来的时候，迎接他的是空荡荡的房子……

****Frank被起诉了，Frank要被关进监狱了。Evans家的律师们说Chris绝不会放过Frank的。他要让Frank坐500年的牢。他要让所有人知道别人碰了他的东西的下场。** **

****Sebastian别无他法了，他只有去祈求Chris了，也许还要跪下来祈求他。** **

****Chris接受了Sebastian祈求，但提出要求，他要求Sebastian为他口交，就在教室里，在所有的学生和老师的面前。因为他要让所有的人都知道Sebastian属于他。** **

****是他的bitch。** **

****只属于他。** **

****Sebastian别无他法了，只能忍住羞耻感和脸上的火热，跪下，然后缓缓地、缓缓地爬向Chris。** **

****“Yeah，爬过来。”** **

****“爬过来吸我”** **

****“让他们看看你属于谁，你归谁操。”** **

****Sebastian感觉到有一只有力的大手插进自己的头发里攥紧了，他闭上双眼，吞吞口水，深呼吸，然后向前倾身并张开嘴巴迎向——** **

****“kid，到学校了。”** **

****他知道到学校了，Chris就是要求在学校里啊。** **

****Sebastian忍住脸上的火热，闭上双眼，吞吞口水，深呼吸，然后向前倾身并张开嘴巴迎向——** **

“醒醒，kid。”

突然感觉到肩膀被人用力推了几下，Sebastian睁开双眼，有点茫然地看到校车驾驶员那张熟悉的中年人脸。

“合上嘴巴，你该下车了。”

Sebastian刷地合上大张的嘴巴，发现自己坐校车的座椅里，而车厢里已经只剩下他和身穿蓝色制服的校车驾驶员了。

没有同学。没有老师。更没有Chris和他的……

脸上像着了火一样发烫，Sebastian抓起书包站起身，低着头不敢看对方的眼睛，结结巴巴地说着“对……对不起。”

然后绕过了驾驶员，穿过车厢，头也不敢回地逃下车去。

 

 

***

下了车后，Sebastian不敢在原地停留，飞快地走出了大约几十米之后，才放慢了脚步，朝教室走去。他始终不敢回头。就好像他一回头就会看到那个驾驶员还在那里看着他，看着他这个行为古怪的小孩。

真是太丢脸了。Chris就像一个魔——一个淫魔——诅咒着Sebastian可怜的灵魂和肉体，无孔不入，几乎天天夜里钻进他的梦里捣蛋，就像在现实里一样可恨，在梦里他不肯放过他，非要把他折磨到崩溃、哭泣并祈求了才肯……满足他。

****停下！你这个淫荡的小孩！这里可是神圣的学校！表现出点敬畏吧！他可是和Frank打架的人！** **

****其实……那天是Frank先打——** **

****闭嘴！Frank今早还特意给你烤了小鱼曲奇！不知感恩的人！！** **

****OK.OK。** **

Sebastian抓紧书包，赶快走进教学楼，再也不敢多想了。

爬上楼梯，穿过熙熙攘攘的走廊，学生们都聚集在各自的置物柜前换书、聊天，准备上课。

来到自己的置物柜前，Sebastian发现早有个人在那里等他了。只是她现在似乎有点忙。

Margarita正忙着和橄榄球队的新男友热吻，根本没发现自己挡住了Sebastian的置物柜。

虽然Sebastian并不介意等Margarita和她的金发新男友亲吻结束后再使用自己的置物柜，但再等了快五分钟后对方仍然没有停止的意思后，Sebastian决定不再沉默了。

“呃，对不起，Margarita，我需要用我的置物柜。”

Margarita的双臂并没从男友的肩膀上移开，她回过头，双眼还有点迷离，看到是他就露出了个有点太过陶醉的笑容，那表情就像一只偷吃了一碗奶油的猫。“Hi Sebby。这是Toby。Toby，这是Sebby。”

“Margarita，我不想打断你们的，但……你知道，你挡住了我的置物柜……”

Sebastian知道那是Toby，知道他橄榄球队里最帅的男孩，知道他甜得像块巧克力，知道他曾经是啦啦队长都追不到手的人，知道据说他的老二有这么粗那么长巴拉巴拉。没有上学的这一周，Margarita每次给Sebastian打电话都是为了跟他‘介绍’这位‘又粗又长’先生。

“哦，对不起。”

虽然这话说得没多少诚意，不过Margarita还是和她的新男友往旁边挪了一些，总算是不再挡住置物柜了。Sebastian赶快趁这个机会把自己书包里的东西塞进去，连忙将上课用的书整理好装进书包里，转头又看见那两个人又亲的难舍难分了，忍不住翻了下白眼，说道：“Margarita，我先进教室去了。”

Margarita似乎也没听到，因为她正忙着用双臂勾住‘又粗又长’先生的脖子呢。

Sebastian忍住再翻眼睛的冲动，转身走进教室。

今天的课程是选修课，虽然教室比较大些，但里面并没有太多的学生。Sebastian挑了个比较靠后的位置坐下，放好书包，然后掏出一块曲奇饼塞进嘴里，咀嚼起来。

这一排除了他，只有一个学生坐着，而且离他得比较远。这样正好，Sebastian现在也没什么力气应付同学们的好奇，他今天只想安安稳稳地上完课，然后回家去。并且不要遇到Chris Evans。

嘴里的曲奇饼似乎都变苦了，从饼干变成了破木头碎屑，让人想吐出去。

Sebastian停下咀嚼的动作，把刚吃了一块的曲奇饼又整袋塞回到了书包里，然后又咀嚼了几下后用力吞咽，总算把那曲奇并咽下去了，哪怕因为吞咽得过于用力眼睛都沁出了泪水。

他突然又有了那种疲惫感，也许今天来上学是个错误。也许他应该呆在家里永远不要来上学了。将来去某个修车厂某份工作什么的，也可以跟Frank去打拳。

哦，得了吧，谁都知道那不可能。不去上学？去打拳？Frank是不会同意的。Frank会说他疯了，然后每天亲自把他送来学校，并守在学校墙外一整天防止他逃跑。

一想到Frank叼着烟站在学校墙外的画面Sebastian就想发笑。

Frank？学校？

他们被放到一起怎么看都像个古怪的组合，就好像你吃曲奇饼时配上了黑胡椒和芥末酱。

也许下次可以骗Frank尝尝沾了黑胡椒和芥末酱的曲奇饼。

Sebastian不自觉地勾起了嘴角。 ** **这是个好主意，谁让他逼Sebastian来上学呢？****

就在他在脑子里谋划着放学回到家如何骗Frank吃胡椒芥末曲奇饼的时候，Margarita终于、终于和她的男友告完别走进了教室。她脚步轻盈，表情迷幻，如果说她磕药都有人相信。她就这样一路‘飘’到了Sebastian的座位边，Sebastian挪开自己的书坐到相邻的位置上，给她空出座位。

Margarita一屁股坐在他身边的位置上，叹息一声，又露出了那个猫偷吃了奶油的表情，“你知道吗，Sebby？Toby是……”

Sebastian呻吟一声，额头撞在桌面上，用双臂抱住头。“别又来了。”

“别这样嘛，Sebby，我知道你羡慕我有Toby这种……”

“不，我不羡慕你，Mr.又粗又长也不是我的那杯茶。”

“哦，拜托，Sebby，Toby有什么不好？他可是橄榄球队的四分——”

Margarita突然住了口。

而教室里刚刚还很热闹地交谈声也突然止住了。

Sebastian疑惑地抬起头。

然后就像一只发现了眼镜蛇的青蛙一样，目瞪口呆，一动不能动了。

在Margarita和他的桌子前面，站着面无表情的Chris Evans，居高临下地看着他俩。

时隔一周，Sebastian看着他的脸，感觉却像过了不知一周一样恍惚。

Chris的下巴上有一块淤青。下嘴唇上有一道暗红色的伤口。然后是他的脸颊，他的脸颊上有一道结了痂的深色伤疤。

还有一脸至少三天没刮的胡子。

Sebastian觉得胸口发紧，呼吸有点困难了，他张开嘴想说点什么，可嗓子里又像堵了棉花，最有只有紧张地吞吞口水，攥紧手指。

这时Chris突然将目光移到了Margarita脸上，看着她，然后缓缓地朝一边歪了下头。

突然，Margarita就像被激活某种开关一样，一边抓起书本塞进自己的书包里，一边开始站起身。

Sebastian意识到了她要做什么，急忙伸手去拉住她的衣服，试图拦住她。

“Margarita，don’t lea-”

显然Margarita是个固执而冷静的姑娘，她坚定不移的扯开了Sebastian试图挽留她的手。

“Sebby，我突然想起有问题想问那边的Anna。回头见。”

然后就抱着她的东西，头也不回的逃去了其它座位上。

Sebastian张大嘴巴目瞪口呆地看着Margarita抛弃了他，逃到了‘安全地带’和女孩们坐到了一起，丢下了他无助地坐在自己的座位里任人宰割，因为他既无法跳过6把椅子4张课桌逃到教室对面，也不能打开窗子跳出去——这里是4楼。更没法直接绕过Chris Evans走开。

所以，他只能一动不动，只能毫无办法，只能坐在原位，从余光看着Chris Evans拉开椅子，坐到他身边位置上。

看着长腿伸开，看着男性身躯靠到椅背上调整姿势。

然后听见椅子在重力和力量的作用下发出了微弱的呻吟。

 

 


	7. Hot n cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对 第一版

教室里刚刚还在闲聊的学生们，此刻全部都变成了窃窃私语。男生们偶尔朝这边看一眼，对着Sebastian露出坏笑，一副看好戏的表情。

至于女生们……在‘变节者Margarita’在‘出卖’了Sebastian逃去了Anna和她的朋友们那里之后，立刻和她们开始了热切的讨论。Sebastian敢肯定她们讨论的内容肯定跟数学无关，因为讨论数学不用时不时地朝Sebastian这边偷看又转回头去咯咯地窃笑。Sebastian十分肯定讨论代数也用不着不断地公然朝他这边抛媚眼。

垂下视线，用眼角的余光偷偷看了眼身边的那个人——虽然只看到了结实的腰胯和一副裹着黑色牛仔裤的长腿——Sebastian突然觉得自己的舌头上有点发酸。

肯定是因为小鱼曲奇饼太甜了。是的，肯定是这样的。Sebastian知道糖霜吃多了就会变酸。放学回去后一定要告诉Frank饼干的糖放太多了，都发酸了。

突然，一条裹着黑色牛仔裤的长腿收回来，膝关节曲起，然后朝Sebastian的方向打开。

Chris Evans在椅子里调整了一下姿势，看样子是想坐得更舒适些。

 ** **这幅桌椅对他来说的确有点小**** 。这个念头飘进Sebastian的脑袋里，可他的双眼却黏在黑色牛仔裤内裤缝处。在那里黑色斜纹棉布穿着者的姿势变化而绷紧，出现褶皱。Sebastian想知道在这黑色布料之下的肌肉此刻是否也如布料一般在男性皮肤的包裹之下绷紧、隆起。

Sebastian吞了吞口水。Chris的膝盖差一点点就要碰到他的腿了。

他控制不住地在座位里蠕动了一下，感觉自己的耳朵尖有点发烫。他攥紧手指，他的手指正在刺痒，想要去摸那些隆起的布料。

那条腿又微微朝他打开了一点点，那些布料绷得更紧了。

他的眼睛像有自我意识一般，沿着内裤缝一路向上，来到大开的胯部，然后就黏在腹股沟交汇的三角区域再也不肯动了。

那里抽紧的布料裹着一包隆起。

又吞了吞口水，Sebastian想着Chris是穿左还是穿右。他的内裤是四角的还是三角的，又或者根本没有内裤……那一次在花园里的时候，他好像并没有……

Sebastian在座位里又蠕动了一下，变换姿势，微微分开双腿。他觉得有点发热……

“Mr. Stan。”

……他想要——

“Mr. Stan！”

“Yes！”Sebastian刷地一下站起身，座椅因为他的动作而发出剧烈的声响。

Mr. Williams手里拿着一些作业纸，正站在他跟前一脸严肃地看着他。

整个教室里的人都在看着Sebastian。

而他正目瞪口呆地看着Mr. Williams，就好像他的文学课老师是从空气里凭空冒出来的一样。

“上课这么久了我很好奇你的课桌上为什么还空空如也，Mr. Stan？”看了眼Sebastian空空的桌面，Mr. Williams挑起一道浓眉问道。

“So-sorry，sir！”Sebastian连忙扯出书包，从里面找出课本，慌手忙脚地翻开书。

可惜他根本不知道已经讲的是哪里，甚至根本都不知道上课了，他之前一直在瞪着Chris Evans的裤裆发呆！

Oh God。Sebastian简直想要立刻死去。他瞪着一个男人的裤裆发呆，以至于都不知道已经上课了，甚至还被老师发现了。

哦，是的。Mr. Williams 肯定知道他看着男人的裤裆发呆了。

Sebastian低下头，看着自己的书包，突然生出一股荒谬渴望——他想把它套在头上。

把它套在头上，遮住自己涨红的脸，然后用尽全力跳过六把椅子四张课桌逃到教室对面逃回家去。

又或者打开窗子跳出去，哪怕这里是四楼，然后让救护车带着Sebastian永远地逃离学校也是可以的。

显然，Mr. Williams大概是看穿了他脑子里的念头。大概为了学校的名誉着想，他递给了Sebastian一份作业纸。

“请坐，Mr. Stan。现在请和你的同桌进行课堂讨论。”

Sebastian接过作业纸，红着脸小声说了句‘谢谢’后连忙缩回椅子里。

Mr. Williams转身走开后，同学们也都回头去继续进行讨论了。

Sebastian悄悄地喘了口气，在裤子上搓了搓自己汗湿的手心。然后打起精神翻开课本，拿出笔，准备开始答题。

是的。他不打算和身边的这个‘同桌’进行任何讨论。他现在不想跟任何人进行任何讨论，尤其是在他瞪着男人的裤裆浑然不觉已经上课被老师点名批评差点尴尬到跳楼之后。

突然，他手里的笔被人抽走了。Sebastian难以置信地瞪大双眼，转头看向身边的那个男人，。

对方就像根本没从他手里夺走那只笔，也根本没看到他惊讶的表情，从容地用那只原本属于Sebastian的笔在作业纸上写上自己的名字，然后转过头，看着Sebastian的眼睛，微微歪头，慢条斯理地说道：

“你不是应该跟我讨论吗？”语气里还有那么一点漫不经心。

虽然Chris那张漂亮的脸上没有表情，甚至你可以认为它冷硬得跟石头雕像一样，但Sebastian Stan就是从他的眉弓、眼角、嘴唇上看出了那么一点洋洋得意。

“我-我不想跟你讨论。”Sebastian咬着牙说道，固执地又从书包里翻找出一只笔，打算自己继续。

然而，那只笔的命运并没有比上一只好上多少，它同样被人从它的主人手里强行夺走，被丢到了离它的主人有两张桌子远的地方。

“或者你更想讨论我的大腿和裤裆？”

“W-what——？！”Sebastian看着Chris的表情就像对方的头上突然长出了角。

Chris Evans当然没有长出角、獠牙或者带倒钩的尾巴，但这并不代表他不像撒旦那般邪恶。

和傲慢。

温热有力的手指抓住了Sebastian的手，压在紧绷到的黑色斜纹布料上，沿着内裤缝一路缓缓向上而去，粗糙布纹缓慢而稳定地摩擦过他的敏感的指尖和掌心，直到他的手抵达了腹股沟交汇的三角地带。

“大腿，还是裤裆？”Chris Evans低沉的嗓音钻进Sebastian的耳朵里，同时海蓝的双眼抬起，掳获Sebastian的视线，禁锢他的意识。

斜纹棉布摩擦过手心留下的质感，伴随着温热的抓握，一同化作了一种辛辣的刺痛，从Sebastian的手心向全身扩散。就像海浪，不断向前，不断扩大，在抵达了躯干的末端后又形成回潮与反射。火焰的浪潮在Sebastian的身体里此起彼伏，将他的理智驱赶到意识的边界地带，只留下感官感觉在被不断强化。

Sebastian双眼一眨不眨地看着Chris的眼睛。Chris的眼睛那么蓝，绚丽的虹膜就像星云风暴，此刻他的瞳孔放大到几乎吞噬到了周围的蓝。手指之下是粗糙的布料和坚硬而冰凉的金属拉链，透过它们Sebastian能感觉到不断涨大的性器官，甚至还有它的热力和脉动。

都是因为他。那热力，那脉动，那不断膨胀的器官和那放大的瞳孔。它们统统都是因为Sebastian。

他的胸口里有团火烧起来，烧得他口干舌燥。Sebastian吞了一口口水，伸出另一只手——

__“_ _ __……_ _

__You're yes then you're no_ _

__You're in then you're out_ _

__You're up then you're down_ _

__……”_ _

突然传来的音乐让Sebastian的手停在半空中，他困惑地皱起眉，下意识地四下寻找。

****谁的手机忘记了设置静音？** **

然后他发现教室里的所有人都转头纷纷转头看向了他。

因为音乐声是从他的课桌里传来的。是他忘记给手机设置静音了。

随后他意识到忘记设置静音的手机在课堂上突然响起并不是课堂之上所发生的最糟糕、最让人尴尬的事。

课堂上发生的最糟糕、最让人尴尬的事应该是当你的手机在安静的教室里唱着“We fight we break up，We kiss we make up”把所有的人的注意力全部吸引到你身上时，你的一只手正按某个男人的裤裆上，而你的另一只手停在空中，明显是也想要放上去。

“Mr. __Stan__ ”

显然你的老师已经不耐烦了。

“Yes sir! S-sorry!”

Sebastian刷地抽回双手，抓起书包把里面的东西统统倒在课桌上，慌乱地从作业本、教科书和小鱼曲奇饼之中找到了那部唱着歌的手机。他看也不看来电显示，直接将电话挂断了。

瞬间，教室里恢复了安静。Sebastian知道自己的脸一定红得像消防栓，他不敢抬头，捧着手机喏喏地说着：“Sorry. Sorry。”

“再有下次，我就没收你的手机，Mr. Stan。”Mr. Williams严厉的声音传来。

“Y-yes。I’m sorry，sir。”Sebastian笨拙地说道，将头压得更低，然后偷偷透过刘海看了自己的老师一眼。

好在Mr. Williams似乎并不打算再跟他浪费时间，转身走回到黑板前继续授课。

Sebastian闭起眼睛，悄悄地喘了口气，然后睁开眼睛划开手机屏幕想看看是谁在这个时候打电话进来的。

是Frank打来的电话。

Sebastian一瞬间紧张起来，立刻将手机设置为静音之后，给Frank发过去一条短信息。

**_**_发生了什么事？是警察找上门了吗？_ ** _ **

他的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着手机屏幕上的对话框，等着Frank的回复。

终于，在过了一万年……呃，其实是几十秒之后，Frank终于回复。

**_**_别紧张，baby。没有警察。我只是想确认一下你在学校都还好。_ ** _ **

然后又是一条。

**_**_你懂的，我不习惯你们年轻人的那些短信息之类的玩意儿。_ ** _ **

Sebastian抬头偷看了眼老师，发现他并没有朝这边看，用课桌作为掩护，手指迅速在手机屏幕上打下一串字符。

**_**_到目前都还好，我正在上课。不要担心。_ ** _ **

他按下发送键之后，咬着腮帮看着手机屏幕上的对话，觉得脖颈发热，脸颊发烧。

Well，他也不算是对Frank撒谎。到目前为止，的确都还好，如果除去被迫坐在Chris身边，上课被老师点了两次名，又被迫摸了男人的大腿和裤裆外。

Sebastian感觉自己的脸更烫了，他的眼睛看着手机屏幕，再不敢看其他地方，尤其是自己旁边的那个位置。

对话框里又一个气泡冒出来。是Frank的回复。

**_**_OK,baby. So do you wan——_ ** _ **

突然一只手握住他的手腕，他还来不及反应，他手里的手机就被另外一只手强行拿走了。

Sebastian惊愕地抬起头，瞪大双眼看着Chris正握着他的手机读屏幕上的内容。

“W-what are you doing? Give it back.”Sebastian低声朝Chris说道。紧张地看了一眼老师。

对方连看他一眼都没看，居然开始翻看他的手机相册了。

显然，Chris Evans并不打算将手机还给他。

“N-no。还给我！”

Sebastian下意识地伸手去抢，想夺回自己的手机。他可不想Chris发现他手机里那些古怪的自拍和……某些网站。

Chris Evans就像早就预料到他在想什么一样，顺手将手机丢到了他右边的课桌上。然后就好像什么事都没发生一样——就好像他并没有抢走Sebastian的手机并查看了里面的内容之后又把它放到了一个与Sebastian完全相反的位置上——将双手垂到身侧，微微伸展双腿，靠在座椅里，歪着头漫不经心地继续看着前面的黑板。

而坐在他左侧、抢夺失败的Sebastian大张嘴巴，不敢相信地看着对方。

一分钟过去了。

对方连看都没看他一眼，英俊的脸庞没有一丝表情，蓝色的眼睛波澜不惊，继续看着前面的黑板和老师，就好像他真的会认真听课一样。

但是他的意思再明显不过了：他不会把手机还给Sebastian。

Sebastian坐在自己的座位上，咬着嘴唇看着自己手机的屏幕变暗关闭。

想要拿回手机他就必须越过Chris，而这意味着他想摸到自己的手机就得先趴在Chris的大腿上……

下意识地看向那副长腿。刚刚Sebastian还用手贴在其中一条腿的大腿根上。他下意识攥起手指，用指尖摩擦手心。那里似乎还残留着牛仔布料粗糙的触感……

突然，他的手机嗡地震了一下，打破魔咒，将Sebastian带回了现实。他看见自己的手机屏幕又亮起来。又有新信息进来了。

也许Chris已经看到了他手机里的那些……特殊网站了。也许他还想继续看，所以才不肯把手机还给Sebastian的。

他吞了吞口水，咬紧牙关，深吸了口气，下定了决心夺回手机。反正，他都已经摸过Chris的大腿和裤裆了，趴在他大腿上当然也算不得什么！

Sebastian不顾一切地扑倒在Chris的大腿上，不顾桌椅摩擦地面发出的动静，伸着脖子，努力伸长手臂去抓自己的手机。

他胖胖的手指摸到手机啦！

就在这时，他突然感觉到自己的屁股被人狠狠捏了一把，Sebastian一愣，本能转头查看，随后感觉到已经摸到的手机从他的手指下溜走了！

Sebastian回过头，看见刚刚已经摸到的手机，此刻已经‘跑’到了离他胖手指三英寸的地方去。

No way！

“You little shit.Come.Back.”Sebastian低吼着，同时批命挣扎，伸长脖子，努力往前探身。他的双腿用力支撑身体向前，伸长手指。他就要碰到了……

“For god’s sake, Mr. Stan, what are you doing!”

Sebastian全身一僵，然后慢慢越过桌面发现教室里除了他和Chris之外的所有人都看着他们这边。而站在黑板前的的脸已经呈现出了猪肝的颜色。

Sebastian连滚带爬地从Chris的大腿上爬起来，又弯身将被自己踢翻的椅子扶好。然后，扯好衣服，吞吞口水，他磕磕巴巴地Mr. Williams解释道：“我、我只是在、在拿回手机。”

Mr. Williams显然不相信他的解释。

“我向上帝发誓，Mr. Stan，我给你最后一次机会，如果你再做出任何奇怪的举动，就请你离开我的教室。现在，坐下，打开教科书，不许在去碰你的手机，也不许再故意捣蛋了！”Mr. Williams低吼道，就像喷火龙一样，Sebastian相信如果靠近点仔细看大概都会发现他的鼻孔里冒着烟。

Mr. Williams低声咕哝着‘这些小孩都应该被送去军校’转过身去继续讲课。

Sebastian立刻涨红着脸缩回到座位里，简直想将自己的头塞到两腿之间，再也不要抬起来了。他偷偷看了眼自己的手机。他的手机就躺在那里，刚刚他都摸到了……要不是他被人捏了屁——

好像突然明白了什么一样，Sebastian刷地抬起头看向身边的那个男人。只见对方目不斜视，蓝眼高深莫测，眉梢脸颊上的肌肉仍然僵硬的像石头，没有一丝情绪，可是那副性感的嘴唇却不自然地抿着，嘴角还诡异地微微向上勾起了一点点。

虽然只有勾起了一点点。但就是那‘一点点’就像一颗火星落在汽油里一样，轰地一声点燃了Sebastian胸口里的一团怒火。那火焰就在那‘一点点’弧度里升腾蔓延，终于变成了滔天怒焰，烧光了他的理智。

他抬手一拳打在对方的肩膀上，跟着又是一拳。而对方作为一个有丰富格斗经验的人，动作要比他有效而迅速的多，他刚打了三下就被抓住了手腕，可是Sebastian不甘心，他现在就向一只点着了的汽油瓶，随时都会爆炸。就在他发现对方的嘴唇勾起得更多时，奋力扯回手，转身抓起桌子上的书，开始用书本攻击Chris，还试图去打他的头。结果再次被抓住手腕，书被夺走。

就在他用书包去打Chris的脸，试图打掉那让他愤怒的笑容时，Mr. Williams终于化身成了喷火龙，他低声咆哮着命令Sebastian滚出他的教室。

Sebastian这一次没有犹豫，他抓起仅剩的书本和小鱼饼干的袋子塞进书包里，出其不意地扑倒在Chris的身体上抓住自己的手机，又立刻跳起来将手机塞进书包里，动作连贯，一气呵成。

然后Sebastian头也不回的逃出了教室。

* * *

Sebastian全身发抖,喘着粗气，走出教室，进入公共走廊。

突然，有人抓住他的手臂，他本能地转身回头。

熟悉的英俊脸庞映入眼帘，蓝眼闪亮，性感的嘴唇勾起，带着淡淡的笑。

那笑容让Sebastian胸口紧缩，呼吸困难。他全身的皮肤都在刺痛。手臂上紧握的那只手坚决而牢固，不容置疑的力道让他全身颤抖，背脊发麻。

Sebastian挥舞手臂，开始挣扎。他要摆脱掉他的禁锢，他的魔咒。他要打掉那让人心颤的笑容。然后他要扑上去狠狠咬住那副的诱惑的嘴唇，让他出血，让他喊叫，让他呻吟。让他也像Sebastian这般无法自控，沦为欲望的奴隶。

肩膀撞上墙壁，他的手腕被擒住，然后被反剪到身后，双腕交叉，被Chris的手紧握住。

Sebastian喘着粗气，被困在了墙壁与Chris的双臂构成的牢笼里。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，正抵着Chris的胸肌，随着每一次呼吸而贴紧又放松。

Chris放开手，用一条手臂揽住Sebastian的双肩，将Sebastian整个人搂过去紧贴在他的身上。他抬起另一只手，指关节抚过Sebastian的脸颊，然后抚开了Sebastian脸上的一缕头发，向后梳理，直到手指插进他的头发里，开始用指尖缓缓摩擦过他的头皮，自始至终动作轻柔而缓慢。

Sebastian就如同断了线的木偶一般，无法动弹，只能任由Chris用手指在他的头皮上施展魔法。

随着指尖一次次摩擦过头皮，Sebastian的呼吸变得深而沉重。此刻他们之间如此的怪异又亲密——之前Sebastian还在想着用拳头去打Chris的脸，而此刻他的身体却紧贴在Chris身前，胸膛对着胸膛，腰对着腰，胯贴着胯，任由Chris摆弄。隔着衣料，Sebastian感觉到Chris肌肉的硬度与身体散发的体热。那感觉就像是贴着一块裹着天鹅绒的热铁。

他迎向Chris的视线，望着那希腊雕塑般英俊的面庞。Chris的眼睛，就如晴空之下的大海，微波细浪。他正专注地Sebastian，面部肌肉放松，性感的嘴唇依旧勾着一边，配上淡淡的胡茬让他正个人看起来像一头正在晒太阳的狮子。

Sebastian看到他下嘴唇上的那道深红色的小疤，他恍惚地抬起手，手指轻轻抚摸过那个小小的伤疤。

柔软的嘴唇上，那个结了痂的小疤微微凸起，擦过他的指腹。

Sebastian吞了下口水，看到Chris的眼睛变暗了。

在他头皮上摩擦的手指停住，但并没有抽走，而是转而紧握成拳，攥住了他的头发。

Sebastian扬起下巴，嘴唇分开，头脑开始变模糊。

蓝色的眼睛看着他，嘴唇张开，含着他的手指，湿热的舌头圈住他的指尖，摩擦而过，又缓缓离开，留下一道湿痕。

然后，那副嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，粗糙的嘴角皮肤摩擦着他的脸颊，热烫的呼吸吹进他的耳孔里。

“要我吗？”

Sebastian的视线开始变模糊。他向后仰头，亮出喉咙，然后抬起双臂，抱紧那副强壮的肩膀，缓缓闭上双眼，张开嘴巴，驯服地点点头。

“说出来。”此刻正牢牢抓着他的后脑处的头发的手命令地微微一扯，不容置疑。

“要-要你。”Sebastian的呼吸开始变急促。他已经半硬了。

“要谁？”那双手，那个声音，那副身躯还是不肯放过他。

“要-要Chris。”Sebastian终于设法说出来了。

低沉的男性笑声钻进耳朵里，伴随着热烫的呼吸骚弄着Sebastian的耳道，让他胸口发热，背脊末梢就像烧起了一把火，顺着脊椎一路扩散，点燃了他全身的神经同路，让他的呼吸变得快而浅。

Sebastian感觉到自己的乳头变敏感了，被衣料摩擦得发痒。他想用手指抓住它们用力扭捏，可他的双手不肯听从大脑的指挥，正自顾自地隔着衣料抚摸Chris肩胛和肩膀上的肌肉。他的阴茎早已经翘起，抵着内裤的布料哭泣，渴望得到更多的关注，渴望慰藉和解放。可是身前的那副腰胯却像在故意折磨他一样，压着他一动不肯动，只有那粗硬的热铁隔着衣料戳在他的腹股沟里。Sebastian难耐地扭动腰胯，呻吟着主动献上自己，去摩擦那粗硬的热铁，祈求对方施舍一点安慰给他。

湿热的嘴唇叼着他的耳朵，舌头一番舔弄，留下湿润的痕迹。粗糙的胡茬蹭过他脖子上皮肤，带来火辣辣的刺痛。

胸膛起伏，脸颊热烫，用双手却掀起衬衣的下摆钻进去，抚过肋骨，背脊，肩胛，感受到有力的肌肉在男性皮肤的包裹下起伏流动，Sebastian紧闭着双眼发出一声近乎呜咽的叹息。

他要。这些他全部都想要。

Sebastian的手指尖嵌入Chris背脊上的肌肉，扬起脖子，近乎哽咽。“Chris，要Chris。”

紧压着他的身躯一颤，僵住不动，结实的背脊在他的手指之下深深起伏，辐射出炙人的热度。

失去了摩擦的慰藉，Sebastian全身燥热，阴茎疼痛。他呻吟着，哽咽着，开始贴在Chris结实的胸膛上磨蹭自己的胸口，并张开双腿，挺身讨好地用自己的腹股沟去摩擦对方的腰胯。

他感觉自己就像一只发了情的猫，只想贴在主人的小腿上摩擦，哀叫着祈求一下爱抚。他的脸在发烧，脖子和耳朵都像着了火，他知道如果此刻Chris掀开他的衣服，会发现红潮已经扩散到了他胖胖的胸口上，甚至已经达到了乳头的下方。

“C-Chris?”Sebastian抽泣一声，抬起一条腿试图勾住Chris的腰，可是他的双腿瘫软，感觉就连他的身体都无法支持了。

一双大手抓住他的大腿背面，猛地一提，他感觉到自己整个人都被抬了起来，然后后背再次被压到墙壁上，坚硬的男性躯体硬挤进他的双腿间，结实的腰胯开始抵着他疼痛的阴茎用力地研磨碾压。

“Jesus,夹紧我！”他听到Chris在他耳边低吼，那声音就像从他的胸膛深处发出来的，就像一头正在咆哮的野兽，甚至都能感觉到他胸腔的震颤。

Sebastian哽咽一声回应那野蛮的呼唤，驯服地张开双腿努力夹紧那不断进攻的粗壮腰胯，然后泪眼迷离地大张着嘴巴拼命喘息。

湿热的舌头就撬开他的牙齿，闯进口腔，随后开始不断变换着角度强行在他的口腔里翻搅，让他无法呼吸，让他头晕目眩，让他几乎无法吞咽口水，只能任由口水溢出嘴唇，流到了下巴上。而那副不断摆动的腰胯更想将他逼疯，它隔着布料一次次摩擦过他的阴茎，不断将他推向崩溃的边缘。

他全身的肌肉都紧绷到了极限，再也使不出力气，只能拼命抱紧Chris的肩膀，挂在Chris身上一遍遍呻吟着Chris的名字，任他为所欲为。

有力的手指掐住他的臀部，湿热的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，热烫的鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊上，他恍惚听到Chris的声音在说：“God，you’re killing me.”

Sebastian收紧四肢，咬住嘴唇，屏住呼吸，他就要——就要——

一阵尖锐的铃声响起，突然将Sebastian从欲望的高峰上拽回到了现实里。

他睁开眼睛，突然看到了对面墙边矗立着的置物柜。

他听见Chris大声地诅咒了一句，放开他的双腿。

双脚落地，Sebastian踉跄了一下，差点因为失去重心而跌倒。他茫然地看着四周，看见自己的书包还躺在地板上，发现自己的衣服也撩到了胸口上。然后他才意识到自己和Chris是在教学楼的公共走廊里亲热到差点射出来！

已经开始有学生走出教室了，Sebastian倒抽了一口凉气，弯腰抓起自己的书包，扯下衣服遮住自己泛红的腹部皮肤，然后，平生第一次，他抓住Chris Evans的手，扯着他逃进楼梯间，一口气爬上了三层楼，然后转过拐角，逃进了一间偏僻的男洗手间里。

将Chris Evans推进门里，Sebastian转身碰地一声关上门并锁死。然后转过身，看向Chris。

Chris还站在那里，一动未动。他衣衫不整，头发凌乱，双眉紧皱，脸部线条因欲望没有得到疏解而紧绷着，那双蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，泛着野蛮的光芒，正一眨不眨地盯着Sebastian。

Sebastian的呼吸开始变得不稳定，身体在那视线之下不受控制地兴奋起来。

书包落在地上。不知道他们是谁先动的。Sebastian只知道再回过神时，他又挂在了Chris身上，而Chris正正一边托着他的大腿夹住他的腰，将他抱到洗手台上。

将他放在洗手台上，Chris退后半步撩起自己的衬衣下摆，将上衣脱掉随手丢在地上。

灯光之下，深色墨线沿着锁骨书写，光滑的男性皮肤束缚着结实的骨架与肌肉，希腊雕塑般的男性躯体超越了Sebastian的任何一场性梦。他不自觉地伸出手，想用手指描绘过深色的墨痕，渴望能用自己的舌尖去品尝。

分开双腿，他朝Chris伸出双手，无言地邀请着。

Chris深吸了口气，走进他的双腿间。Sebastian揽住他的肩膀，用手指描绘过那些墨迹，随后又用舌尖去品尝那沁入了墨水的男性皮肤。

他感觉到Chris贴着他的耳朵在问：“要我吗？”

Sebastian用手抚摸过Chris的胸膛，向下越过肚脐，用手指暗示性抚弄着肚脐下没入拉链里的柔软毛发。

手指抓住他暗示的手指，热烫嘴唇含弄着他的耳廓，粗糙的胡茬摩擦过他的脸颊。

“说出来。”

Sebastian闭着眼睛，握住那些手指，将它们放进自己的衬衣衣襟里，带领着它们抚摸过他的胸膛，摩擦他的乳头，深深叹息。“……要Chris。”

随后，他发现自己躺倒在洗手台上，冰冷的台面贴上了自己裸露出来的腰部皮肤。此刻，Chris正俯身在他身上，灯光之下，他双眼暗沉，笼罩着欲望，脸部半明半暗，暧昧不清，整个人就如同一个遮住太阳的阴影。

他用手打开Sebastian的衣襟，彻底暴露出他的胸膛、锁骨和腹部，然后蓝色的眼睛缓缓打量过Sebastian的胸膛。Sebastian控制不住开始轻喘，他知道自己的胸口一定开始泛红了，他感觉到自己的乳头硬了，在Chris的视线之下开始朝他挺立起来。

Chris的手指划过他的胸口，拇指与食指捏住一个乳头，用力一捏。Sebastian全身一颤，倒抽了一口气，视线里泛起了水光。

“你喜欢别人折磨你的乳头？”Chris看着他的眼睛问道。

Sebastian控制不住地蠕动了一下，加紧了双腿，尴尬地垂下眼睛，咬紧嘴唇。

“回答我。”拇指与食指用力一扯，在质问。

弓起背脊，亮出喉咙，Sebastian喘息地说：“是-是的。”

“也许我可以考虑给它打个环。”他听见Chris思索地说道。

他的大脑不受控制地开始想象他的乳头被刺穿，被挂上一个小金属环，然后暴露在Chris的视线之下，任由他随意拉扯玩弄。Sebastian全身的皮肤都在刺痛，他的身体已经不再受他的控制，他的阴茎早已不知羞耻地朝Chris高高翘起。就像他的两个乳头。

Sebastian难堪地用双手遮住自己发烫的脸。

可是，他的双腕被捉住，双手被拉开，按在冰冷的石质台面上。Sebastian不敢睁开双眼，Chris低沉的轻笑钻进他的耳朵里，热烫的呼吸喷洒在他的耳朵上，说：“乳环上会刻上我的名字，让所有人都知道你属于谁。”

随即，Sebastian感觉到粗糙的胡茬摩擦过自己双乳之间的皮肤，其中一只乳头被湿热嘴唇叼住，舌头舔过，又被吸吮。Sebastian睁开双眼，弓起背脊，控制不住地高声呻吟。

当他落回到洗手台上时，他感觉到自己的裤子被解开，干燥热烫的大手从内裤里掏出他的阴茎握住，缓慢的摩擦几下后，被包裹进湿热的口腔里。

Chris Evans正在给他口交。就在学校的卫生间里。

Sebastian失去了所有的力气，瘫软地躺在洗手太上，看见自己的一条大腿挂在Chris的肩膀上，Chris的头在他的两腿间起伏，性感的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎。他将手指塞进嘴里，紧咬住，忍住呻吟，想要将这场迷离的美梦尽可能地延长。

突然，Chris的嘴离开了他的阴茎。Sebastian喘息哽咽，感觉自己的肺都在发疼，他如此的接近边缘了。

他透过模糊的视线，看见Chris站起身，眼睛看着他的脸，一手握紧他的阴茎根部，一手解开牛仔裤的拉链，掏出早已挺立的热铁。

 ** **没穿内裤**** 。Sebastian胡乱地想着。

Chris挤进Sebastian的双腿间，将他们的阴茎捏在同一只手里，然后抓住Sebastian头发，固顶住他的头，俯身亲吻Sebastian。

Sebastian张开嘴巴，双手插进Chris的头发里，他在他的舌尖上尝到了自己的味道。

Chris的手开始同时摩擦他们的阴茎。Chris的舌头模仿着性爱的舞步在Sebastian的口腔里进出摩擦着他的口腔和舌面。热烫的男性气息喷洒在Sebastian的脸颊上，性爱味道浓烈，堵住了Sebastian的呼吸，他全身都在颤栗，不停的蠕动身体，贴着Chris扭动身体，却不知为何，就是跨不过那道悬崖。他开始难受地哭泣哽咽，不停地喊着Chris的名字。

突然，Chris停下动作。

Sebastian哽咽得更大声，无助地在他手扭动。他想要高潮。他想要Chris。

热烫的嘴唇稍稍离开了些许，呼吸喷洒在他的嘴唇上。“掐你的乳头。”

Sebastian的眼角沁出泪水，他抬起自己的手捏住其中一个乳头，用力一扯。

尖锐的快感从背脊上划过，所有的血液都汇聚到了他的耳中，发出巨大的轰鸣，白热化的快感在他身体里爆炸。Sebastian哭泣一声，射在了Chris的手里。

然后，他看见Chris缓缓直起身体，双眼看着Sebastian汗湿的脸，站在他的双腿间，将乳白色精液射在了Sebastian的胸口和乳头上。

Sebastian用最后一丝力气，放开自己的乳头，朝Chris伸出沾上了精液的手。

Chris放开自己的阴茎，握住他的手，俯下身，叼住Sebastian的下嘴唇慢慢的亲吻，吮吸着。

他们沾着彼此精液的手指紧紧交缠在一起，十指相扣。

 

（本章完）


End file.
